


血珊瑚

by Jocelyn_Sixth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 74,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Sixth/pseuds/Jocelyn_Sixth
Summary: 再一次睁开双眼后变成了《冰与火之歌》里的炮灰女配……





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 01

今天艾德慕已经殷勤地给我送来了第三个柠檬蛋糕了。

就仅仅在一个月前，我还是一名出生在遥远的东方国度的普通大学生，而很不幸的，出于某种缘故，我必须常年躺在病床上忍受着病痛。实话实说，躺在病床上的日子并不怎么令人愉快，这也是为什么我最终还是选择了十分“英勇”地拔掉了那些插在我手臂上的输液管针头的原因。

而当时的我怎么样都没有想到，当我再一次睁开双眼的时候，我并没有来到天堂，而是躺在一张铺满了丝绸和天鹅绒的床铺上。

我如今的名字叫做莱莎·徒利，而我有一个比我大两岁的姐姐——凯特琳·徒利。是的，你没有听错，这个凯特琳·徒利就是某本在中国十分畅销的魔幻小说里的其中一个至关重要的角色。

当我意识到了这一点的时候，我的内心是极其崩溃的。

据我的姐姐凯特琳所说，我在一个月前和我的弟弟艾德慕一起从花园里的一棵树上摔了下来。艾德慕的身子骨向来健康硬朗，所以他摔下来之后身体并没出现什么大碍。与之相反，一向体弱多病的莱莎·徒利小姐却因此病了整整一个星期。

我现在的父亲霍斯特·徒利公爵，甚至还为了这件事对他一向喜爱的儿子艾德慕大发雷霆。我想，艾德慕似乎也对此感到十分歉疚，所以他才会一得空就从厨房里偷来一些糕点偷偷地带到了我的房间里。

在我刚刚得知自己变成了“莱莎·徒利”的时候，我的内心还是十分忧虑的。如果莱莎的家人们发现了异样怎么办？我应该怎么表现，才能够自然而然地让自己看上去更像是一位货真价实的淑女？

然而，我很快就发现这种担忧完全是我杞人忧天了。

艾德慕和凯特琳都说，他们的姐妹莱莎是一个性格腼腆的姑娘。她几乎从不在公共场合里大笑，甚至连微笑都十分少有。莱莎·徒利的日常生活，在他们看来也就只剩下了读书和刺绣。

也正因这样，整整一个月过去了，徒利家族里仍然没有任何人发现我身上的异样。

我一瞬间竟然不知道应该感到庆幸还是可悲才好。

#

我很快就得知了今年正好是伊耿历276年，也就是说，此时此刻坐在铁王座上的人仍旧姓“坦格利安”而非“拜拉席恩”或者“兰尼斯特”。

我们仍然处在一个和平的年代，故事中的战争还未打响。

想到这里，我不由得大大地松了一口气。

“你的病才刚好了没多久，不应该再像以前那样跟着艾德慕胡闹了。”今天，我的姐姐凯特琳遵照着父亲霍斯特的吩咐，带着我在奔流城城堡的后花园里散步。我的姐姐今年不过十二岁，但已经能够瞧得出来她的确是一个美人坯子。

她有着一头及腰的枣红色长发，一双纯净的湛蓝色眼睛，身材高挑而又纤细，举止投足无一不显得极具大家风范。

至于她的妹妹莱莎？

我在照镜子后得到了一个结论——莱莎和凯特琳长得很像，但却有一些不同。相比起凯特琳身材的凹凸有致，莱莎看上去更加瘦小，不仅如此，莱莎那张小小的嘴巴也不如凯特琳的那般具有风情。艾德慕有的时候还会没心没肺地开玩笑说——明明莱莎和凯特长得很像，但不知道为什么，莱莎就是没有凯特那样具有吸引力。

面对着姐姐关切的目光，我思索了片刻后，才谨慎地回答说：“我以后不会再那样做了，凯特。你放心吧。”

她稍稍蹙眉，神情依旧担忧，“艾德慕还小，所以才喜欢胡闹。我们作为他的姐姐，本来就应该领导着他，告诉他什么该做什么不该做。而不是由着他胡来，你明白吗？”

我们就这样有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，不知不觉已经来到了那颗我曾经攀爬过的大树下。

凯特琳回过头来看了我一眼，接着兴奋地跑到了树荫下，半跪在绿茵茵的草地上，开始用她的双手拨弄着草坪上的花朵，而我也只好乖巧地跟上了她的脚步，一言不发地在她的身边坐了下来。

“你觉得，布兰登·史塔克会是一个怎么样的人呢？”就在这时，凯特琳突然冷不丁地开口问道，娇俏的脸庞上已经泛起了淡淡的红晕，“父亲说……他考虑将我指婚给临冬城将来的继承人布兰登。”

我听后不由得下意识地转了转眼珠子。哦，是的，是的，我亲爱的姐姐。你将来的确会成为临冬城的夫人，也的确会嫁给一名临冬城的继承人。只不过，到那个时候，你的丈夫却并不是布兰登·史塔克，而是他的亲弟弟艾德·史塔克。

那个在小说故事开始没多久就被砍头了的可怜人。

我心不在焉地盯着双手，并没有立刻回答凯特琳的问题。心思细腻的凯特琳很快就察觉到了我的异样，不由得询问道：“你怎么了，莱莎？”

“不，我没事。”我摇摇头，“只是……嗯，我不确定，该怎么说呢？如果父亲下定了决心的话，你就真的愿意嫁给那个布兰登·史塔克吗？可你甚至连见都没有见过他，更别说爱不爱他之类的问题了。如果一辈子都要跟一个自己不爱的人度过，你难道不会感到痛苦吗？”

凯特琳听后微微一愣，宝蓝色的双眼中有惊恐的神色闪过。

“是谁教你这么说的？”她立刻质问，“是培提尔让你说这些话的吗？”

……哦，培提尔·贝里席，我怎么会把他忘记了？

凯特琳口中的培提尔有着一个更为广为人知的外号，那便是“小指头”。在小说里，处事一向精明圆滑的小指头和“小恶魔”提利昂·兰尼斯特，一直都被广大书迷奉为书中的两大“智商担当”。

而恰恰就是这样精明狡猾的小指头，心底里却一直爱慕着我的这位姐姐凯特琳·徒利。

据我所知，培提尔的父亲和我们的父亲霍斯特公爵交好，但贝里席实际上完全算不上一个显赫的姓氏，或许也正因这样，培提尔的父亲才会把培提尔送到霍斯特公爵的膝下作为他的养子。

换而言之，培提尔和凯特琳、莱莎几乎是从小一同长大的青梅竹马。

“不，不是他。”等我缓过神来后，我才慢慢吞吞地回答说，“培提尔没有对我说这些话，这些问题都只是我自己的疑问而已。”

“是吗？”凯特琳的语气中明显还是透露着几丝不信任，但她也并没有就着这个问题继续深究下去了，“莱莎，我可以告诉你的是，我的确爱培提尔。但我爱他，就像我爱艾德慕一样——我一直都将他视为我的亲弟弟，除此之外，我对他再也没有别的感情。”

“我知道，凯特。”我听后轻轻颔首道。

我并不对此感到意外，因为在我的印象中，书中的凯特琳·徒利·史塔克是十分深爱她的丈夫和子女的，所以我也相信她从未对小指头抱有什么别的特殊的情愫。只不过，小指头本人也许就不这么认为了。

凯特琳神情复杂地看了我一眼，她的眼神，就仿佛已经认定了我才是那个对培提尔·贝里席怀有不轨之情的人那样。

我默默地轻叹了一口气，事实上我并不知道从前的莱莎·徒利是否真的爱过培提尔·贝里席。也许有，也许没有，但我也已经完全不记得了。毕竟像莱莎·徒利这样的小角色，在书中的戏份总共加起来几乎都不超过三页纸，所以我从前才并没有对这一位黯淡的“故事背景”产生过多的关注。

尽管我已经竭尽全力地去回想莱莎·徒利在书中的结局，可脑海里却始终还是一片空白。我唯一能够确定的是——在书中，整个徒利家族最终似乎都没有得到什么好的下场。既然如此，我想作为徒利家族二小姐的莱莎想来估计也没有幸免于此。

没想到就在这时，另一个精瘦的身影突然出现在了我和凯特琳的面前，凯特琳下意识地抬起头来，看向了站在我们跟前的培提尔·贝里席本人，而后者的脸上显然已经泛起了那种受到冒犯后才会产生的怒容。

“凯特……”他颤抖着嘴唇，幽幽地开口，“你——”

我静静地盯着他，心中暗自猜想他大概已经听到了我们刚才在背后议论他的那些话了。

凯特琳的脸上丝毫没有畏惧的神色，她坦荡地昂起了脑袋，双眼直勾勾地对上了培提尔的目光。反而是培提尔本人，在我们面前看起来战战兢兢地沉默了良久，可到最后却什么也没有说出口。

终于，我看见他双眼看着愤恨的目光快速地瞪了我和凯特琳一眼，接着有些恼羞成怒地转身，径直朝着另一个方向跑去。

我微微眯起双眼，坐在原地平视着他那渐渐远去的背影，一时之间不知道为什么莫名地感到有一点怅然。

这个时候凯特琳和培提尔都不过只是还没有长大的孩子。诚然，培提尔·贝里席的血液里的确流淌着投机主义者的基因，而这一点也在小说里得到了证实。

可在这一刻，我却更加愿意相信他是真心地喜爱凯特琳的。因为人的眼睛并不会说谎。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02

三个月之后，我们的叔叔——布林登·徒利上门拜访了我们的父亲。

河间地的人们都知道布林登拥有一个响亮的外号，那便是“黑鱼”。这个外号一开始来源于我们的父亲霍斯特当初为他的这个比他小五岁的弟弟的安排的一场联姻。在当时，父亲企图让布林登叔叔迎娶布雷肯家族的蓓珊妮小姐为妻，却不料遭到了布林登的拒绝。

自那之后，布林登叔叔便选择了离开徒利家族自立门户，他的个人纹章依旧采用了徒利家族的传统底色，只不过鱼的颜色换成了黑色，因此人们才将他称作为“黑鱼”。

虽然布林登叔叔如今已经不再是徒利家族的继承人之一了，但他和我们的父亲霍斯特却并没有因此中断联系。每一年寒冬将至的时候，布林登叔叔都会带上许多新鲜丰厚的礼品上门拜访徒利家族的公爵。

在布林登叔叔到来的那一天，我特意挑选了一条天蓝色的纱裙。凯特琳则选择了一条酒红色的礼裙，她认为这种颜色很适合她的发色。面对着一脸兴致高昂的凯特琳，我也不得不认为自己并不应该在这一天过分的抢了她的风头。

布林登叔叔到来的时候，我们一家都肃穆地站在了城堡的前厅迎接他。只见他前脚才刚刚踏进前厅的大门，艾德慕便迫不及待地扑进了他的怀里。

布林登见状，不由得吃吃地笑道：“艾德慕看上去变重了不少。”他一面将艾德慕抱在了怀中，一面缓缓地朝着我们和父亲所在的方向走来。

他的声音听起来有一些沙哑，面容看上去饱经风霜，长了一头灰黑色的短发和一对浓眉蓝眼。

这是我第一次见到布林登，但我知道我必须要敛住自己心中的讶异。

“凯特和莱莎看上去也长高了不少。”当布林登在我们的面前路过的时候，他主动开口寒暄道。

“谢谢布林登叔叔。”我和凯特琳异口同声恭敬地回答。

父亲却在此时开口打断道：“天色已经不早了，布林登。客套话就说到这里吧，不然再拖下去，餐厅里的晚宴恐怕就要变冷了。”

#

我们在餐厅里根据安排的座位以此就坐。父亲坐在长桌的最前方，而布林登叔叔则坐在了他的右侧。父亲左侧的座位却是空空如也——因为这个座位原本就是预留给我们那已经去世的母亲米妮莎的。

艾德慕和凯特琳分别坐在我的两侧。艾德慕忍不住对我说，他每年最期待的事情就是布林登叔叔的造访，原因是只有在那段时间里他才可以连续好几天品尝到各式各样的丰盛佳肴。

厨娘们在今晚为我们准备了蜜汁烤鸡、柠檬汁炖鱼、蜂蜜烤鹅肝、酸梅冰沙……等所有的菜都上齐了之后，我也不禁和年幼的艾德慕一样，摆出了夸张而又渴望的神情。

但我知道凯特琳一定不会喜欢我这么做的。

自从上次凯特琳和我的谈话被培提尔听见之后，培提尔看上去并没有什么异样。他还是像从前那样喜欢对我们有说有笑的，有的时候甚至还会要求我们和他玩那个荒唐的“亲吻游戏”。当然，凯特琳必定拒绝了他。

我们三个人谁也没有主动提及当天发生的那件事，就仿佛它根本就不存在那样。

而凯特琳实际上有无数次向我透露，她希望培提尔能够因为她的婚约而彻底断掉心中那可笑的妄想。

“培提尔还小，等他意识到了这件事情的严重性之后，他一定会后悔自己产生过这样荒唐的念头的。”

“我看不一定。”我耸了耸肩膀说，“我觉得培提尔他爱你。”

我可没有说谎。

凯特琳冷冷地看了我一眼，似乎很不喜欢我的这种说法，即便它的确是事实。

“我们是他的家人，莱莎。”凯特琳说，“我们从小一起长大，如果说他爱我，那么他一定也爱你，一定也爱艾德慕。只不过……我也不明白他为什么偏偏——”

为什么偏偏对你产生了不该产生的感情？

这个问题，我发现我也回答不上来。

如果非要说出一个理由的话，那大概是因为——我们永远无法决定我们会爱上什么样的人。这句话对于培提尔和小说中的詹姆·兰尼斯特都同样适用。

“你还记得你之前向我提及的和史塔克家族的联姻吗，霍斯特？”正当我独自一人陷入沉思之际，布林登叔叔高昂的声音猛然间将我拉回了现实。

他的话音一落，在场的所有人都带着复杂的眼神看向了他。

只见布林登的右手握着一樽盛满了红酒的酒杯，布满细纹的脸庞也由于酒精的缘故而变得通红。

霍斯特公爵——也就是我们的父亲听后，忍不住皱了皱眉，低声回答道：“我想我们还是不要当着孩子们的面讨论这件事，布林登。”

布林登笑了，喝醉酒的他显得更加无所畏惧：“我想这没有什么关系的，霍斯特。这是凯特自己的婚事，她有权利了解其中的细节，而我想艾德慕、莱莎还有培提尔……他们都是凯特最要好的兄弟姐妹，他们也的确应该知晓一下这件事的来龙去脉。”

霍斯特轻叹了一口气，这一次并没有再厉声责骂布林登叔叔了。

#

布林登叔叔告诉我们，临冬城公爵已经答应了这门婚事——他们决定让他们的长子布兰登·史塔克迎娶凯特琳·徒利为妻。

只不过他们有一个条件，那就是这场婚事需要推迟到凯特琳十八岁那年再隆重举行。

凯特琳听完了这个消息后，忍不住低下头羞怯的笑了，那种神情让我以为她仿佛已经深深爱上了布兰登这个她其实根本素未谋面过的人。而我并没有胆量去看培提尔当时的表情。

布林登叔叔还说：“临冬城公爵希望布兰登和他的弟弟在明年能够来拜访大家一次，这一次是以凯特的未婚夫的身份前来。”

霍斯特微微颔首，并没有提出异议：“实际上我也正有此意，我亲爱的凯特也应该在正式成婚之前见一见她未来的丈夫。”

在布林登叔叔和父亲谈话的期间，他还忍不住提及了一下我的婚事，然而父亲却告诉他：“我亲爱的莱莎今年不过才十岁，这件事还是从长计议吧。”

布林登在享用完晚宴后便夜宿在了奔流城的城堡内，听艾德慕说，他似乎打算在这里逗留大概整整一个月的时间。我们的这位叔叔在四处游历的时候还不忘惦念家人，他很贴心的给我们每一个人都准备了一份礼物。艾德慕的是一把小小的木剑，凯特琳的是一辆轻巧的纺车，而我的则是一条西境样式的漂亮礼裙。

他似乎认为我很适合穿上西境样式的裙子。

收到了第一把木剑的艾德慕兴奋至极，因为从前父亲总是以他过于年幼为由，拒绝他过早地接触和打斗相关的事物。然而，即便艾德慕年龄才不到五岁，可他骨子里却依旧是一个有些冲动甚至是鲁莽的人。在这方面，布林登叔叔显然要比父亲更加的了解他。

得到了木剑后的艾德慕必须需要一名正式的剑术师傅，父亲这一次也不得不妥协般地为艾德慕安排了一位教师，但布林登叔叔还是会时不时地像“凑热闹”那样站在他们身旁观看着艾德慕练剑时的的每一个动作。有的时候，他甚至还会亲历亲为地为他“授课”一番。

“我长大以后想要成为一名骑士。”有一次，艾德慕偷偷地告诉我，“我会好好地学习剑术，有朝一日，我就可以凭借着自己精湛的剑术去参加比武大会了。到那时，父亲和你们一定会为我感到骄傲的。”

我低下头去看了自己年幼的弟弟一眼，一瞬间不由得觉得既欣慰又好笑。这样的愿望实在是太过于纯粹，是只有长时间生活在和平年代的人才具有的烦恼。一旦战争真的打响，我想，大概没有人会再去在意比武大会的战况或是结果了。

我的双眼紧盯着艾德慕手中的木剑，突然有些鬼使神差地问道：“可以让我看看你的剑吗，艾德慕？”

艾德慕则像护犊子那般立刻警惕地向后退了一步，同时把手中的木剑握的更紧了一些。

“不行。”他坚决地摇了摇头说。

“小气。”我低声抱怨。

“我才不是小气鬼！”他似乎对我那有失公允的评价感到不满，“是因为……是因为你是女孩，莱莎。你们淑女是不能去碰这些东西的，父亲知道了一定会责骂我的。上一次我们爬树摔倒的事情，他还没有完全原谅我呢！”

对于艾德慕的固执，我只好无奈地叹了口气。

实际上，艾德慕说的话也并非完全没有道理。在这个时代，女人通常只能由男人们来保护。打仗杀人是男人们的宿命，而女人们有她们自己的宿命——那便是结婚、怀孕、生产、相夫教子。

如果有哪一个女人企图打破这样古老的规则，那么她势必会被世人认作异类。

而大部分人都不想成为他人眼中的异类。

想到这里，我忽的感到有些悲哀。如果以后，我是说如果——如果我在未来真的被迫卷入了残酷的战争之中，难道我就只能够当一个手无缚鸡之力的“花瓶”？又或者是安安静静地坐在原地，心中祈求能够得到来自于男人们的拯救吗？

不，不可能的，我才不愿意这么做呢。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03

奔流城的冬天比我原本想象的还要寒冷许多。如今已经过了三月，路面上的积雪也已经陆续开始融化，可绵绵细雨似乎还是不愿意放过潮湿的河间地，即便已经度过了严冬，可是伴随着春雨和凉风，行走在路面上也依然能够感受到刺骨的感觉。

布兰登·史塔克和艾德·史塔克到来的那一天，我和凯特琳都换上了全新的裙装。而相比起我，凯特琳的礼裙明显看上去要更加高贵庄重一些。她的一头浓密的红发被高高地盘成了一个优雅的发髻，纤细的身躯被轻薄的纱裙包裹着，显露出了她曼妙的曲线。

我和凯特琳的侍女贝妮告诉我们——根据维斯特洛大陆的传统，准新娘和准新郎的第一次相见对双方而言都是十分重要的，这也是为什么凯特琳和父亲会对此表现得如此在意的原因。

贝妮还告诉我们：“布兰登的弟弟艾德，人们都叫他奈德。我原本以为他是没有资格过来的呢，因为人人都说——相比起他，临冬城公爵显然更加在意他的哥哥布兰登多一些。”

凯特琳听后对贝妮做出了一个“噤声”的手势，接着小声地劝说道：“贝妮，这样的话以后还是不要再说了。要是被父亲听到了，他说不定会把你给丢出去的。”

贝妮却只是毫不畏惧地耸了耸肩膀，笑嘻嘻地回答道：“没关系，就算真的有那一天，我相信两位小姐一定会帮我说话的。”

贝妮的姓氏其实是“河安”，也就是说，她实际上是我们的母亲米妮莎·河安的堂亲。贝妮虽然只是我和凯特琳的侍女，但我们三个从小一块儿长大，因此我们之间感情的亲密程度也并不会比其他亲生的姐妹逊色。

凯特琳说她以后一定要为贝妮找一门好的亲事，她甚至还考虑过我们的叔叔布兰登。

但我告诉她：“我感觉布兰登叔叔看不上贝妮，他甚至连蓓珊妮小姐都看不上。”

凯特琳轻叹了一口气，并没有反驳我的观点。

我继续说：“说不定，我们可以等艾德慕长大了之后，再让他娶贝妮做老婆。艾德慕自己不也说过吗——他特别喜欢贝妮，他认为贝妮比你我要温柔的多。”

“艾德慕只是在开玩笑，亲爱的。”凯特琳温柔地说，“再说了……艾德慕的年龄还那么小，贝妮现在都已经十一岁了，等艾德慕真的长大，贝妮恐怕都要变成老姑娘啦！”

这一次，我只好乖乖地合上了我的嘴巴。的确，在这个时代的人眼里——十五岁之后还没有谈婚论嫁的姑娘便已经是嫁不出去的“老处女”了。贝妮今年已经十一岁了，而艾德慕才不到五岁，看样子，他们之间注定是有缘无份了。

布兰登和奈德是在正午的时候到达了奔流城的，我们的父亲霍斯特以及我们的叔叔布林登一同郑重的迎接了他们。

在见到布兰登和奈德的时候，我不由得微微踮起了脚尖，并努力睁大着双眼，企图以这种方式让自己看得更加清楚一些。我看到其中一名坐在马背上的黑发少年高大英俊，嘴角长满了黑色的胡茬，这让他显得有些放荡不羁。在和自己的兄弟交谈的过程中，他不拘小节地放声大笑，也并没有因为有两位长辈在场的缘故就让自己表现得过于拘谨。

而至于另一位史塔克，整个人则显得柔和多了。他在面对着自己兄弟的调侃和发问的时候，都只是彬彬有礼地点头回答，没有做出任何多余的举动。

我想那一位稍显狂傲的人应该就是哥哥布兰登，而那一位更加儒雅的则是奈德。

“真奇怪。”在见过了史塔克两兄弟之后，我偷偷地对凯特琳说道，“他们两人明明是亲兄弟，可是性格看上去一点儿也不像。”

“这不奇怪，莱莎。”凯特琳告诉我，“你忘记了吗？”

“忘记什么？”我顿时感到有些慌张。

“奈德从小就被交给了谷地的琼恩·艾林大人抚养，他并没有和布兰登以及临冬城公爵生活在一起。”凯特琳显得有些无奈地说，“艾林大人教他读书写字、骑马舞剑，或许奈德身上的这种独特的气质大概就是继承自艾林大人吧？”

我似懂非懂地点了点头，内心只是对奈德感到同情。从小便要来到一个陌生的地方，和一位陌生人相处十几年，并且还不能和自己的家人保持联系。这样的生活对于他来说，是不是也有一些残忍了呢？

“那你更喜欢布兰登还是奈德多一些？”就在凯特琳话音落下之际，我忍不住开口试探道。

“当然是布兰登！”凯特琳的神色看上去有些大惊小怪，“我未来的丈夫是布兰登，而不是奈德呀！”

凯特琳似乎认为我的脑海里不应该出现这种“危险”的揣测，因为如果她真的对奈德抱有好感的话，那么她便极有可能被安上一个“淫.乱”或是“通奸”的罪名了。

当然，这只是凯特琳自己的想法。我之所以会这么询问她，并不是因为我真的在乎她更加喜欢史塔克兄弟两人中的哪一个。而是因为，我知道她最终一定会嫁给奈德·史塔克，而非布兰登。

正当我们两人悠闲而又愉悦地行走在城堡的走道里的时候，贝妮突然慌慌张张地从另一个方向朝我们跑来，嘴里还在念念有词着什么。只见她那一头原本精致美丽的发髻也由于自己过于激烈的奔跑动作而变得松散，身上的那条纱裙如今看上去也有些皱巴巴的了。

“凯特琳小姐！凯特琳小姐！”

她一见到我们两个，就忍不住尖声叫道。

“贝妮！”凯特琳也厉声斥道，“我不是告诉过你了吗，以后不要再这样大声地嚷嚷了，我和莱莎不能在你每一次犯错的时候都替你担保——”

“不，不……你误会我了，小姐。”贝妮跑到了我们的跟前，气喘吁吁，“是、是因为真的发生一件不得了的事情，你必须要要现在赶到前厅里去，小姐！不然……不然可能就要出人命了！”

“出人命？”凯特琳不解地扬起了一根眉毛，看样子她实在是想象不了在这种时候能有什么危险的事情会闹出人命来，“你把话给我好好地说清楚，贝妮。你刚刚说‘要出人命’了，是什么意思？”

贝妮这才抬起了头，绿色的双眼惶恐不安地打量着我和凯特琳。她先是调整了一下呼吸，接着才咽下了一口唾沫，脸上的神情逐渐变得坚定起来。

“是……是培提尔先生，小姐。”下一秒，贝妮颤颤巍巍地回答说，“培提尔先生他——他向布兰登·史塔克爵士提出了决斗的请求！”


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04

“我真的没法想象，”凯特琳一面用手提着裙角，一面拉着我朝着前厅所在的方向飞奔着，“父亲他怎么会允许这种荒唐事的发生？他们应该阻止他——他们应该阻止培提尔做傻事！”

我在她的身后上气不接下气地紧随着她的脚步，等好不容易缓过了一口气后，才道：“如果培提尔的请求是符合决斗要求的话，那么父亲和布林登叔叔就没有权利阻止他这么做。”

“可，可是——”凯特琳张了张嘴，微微瞪大着双眼看着我。

我知道她的内心一定对此感到十分担忧。

在这个世界里，两名骑士一旦开始了决斗，那么只有等到其中一方被彻底打败——也就是丢掉性命之后，这场决斗才能算作正式结束。换而言之，凯特琳今天要么会失去她的未婚夫，要么会失去一位从小和她一块长大，情谊堪比亲生兄弟的青梅竹马。

而我认为这件事最后的结局极有可能是后者。

等我和凯特琳赶到城堡前厅的时候，决斗看上去已经开始了。来自于临冬城的布兰登·史塔克手握一把长长的青铜色宝剑，坚毅的脸庞上丝毫没有畏惧的神情。而站在他对面的培提尔·贝里席，单从身形上来看就显然已经要比布兰登瘦弱许多。除此之外，培提尔的手中也没有一把像布兰登那样的宝剑——他的手中仅仅只是拿着一把小小的匕首而已。

凯特琳站在我的身侧，不可置信地看向了站在前厅中央的两个人，宝蓝色的眼睛已经快要溢出泪水。

“为什么……”她茫然而又痛苦地用手捂住了嘴巴，颤抖着嗓音质问着自己，“为什么要做这样的傻事？”

“培提尔是为了你，凯特。”就在这时，布林登叔叔突然走到了我们的身侧，用悲伤的眼神快速地瞥了一眼凯特琳，“他希望以决斗的方式，废除掉你和布兰登之间的婚约。”

“他疯了。”我听后也不禁蹙眉，“即便他真的赢得了这场决斗，也不意味着他就能够迎娶凯特——”

是的，虽然这件事发生的可能性极其渺茫，但即便小指头真的赢得这一场对决，凯特琳也不会愿意嫁给他。凯特琳似乎认为自己已经爱上了她未来的丈夫布兰登了，既然如此，那么小指头现在所做的这一切又有什么意义呢？

布林登叔叔却只是轻叹了一口气，露出了不赞同的神情，我看得出来他并不认为培提尔能够赢得这一场决斗。

正当我和布林登叔叔结束交谈的那一刹那，只见布林登突然一个箭步上前，以迅雷不及掩耳之势疾速地将培提尔打倒在地。凯特琳见状惊呼了一声，我也连忙摒住了呼吸。

将培提尔击倒了之后的布林登一步一步地朝着培提尔所在的位置走去，而受到重创的培提尔却好似仍然还在挣扎着起身。只可惜，看样子他四肢上的淤青和伤口并不允许他这么做。

布林登缓缓地举起了手中的宝剑，正欲朝着培提尔的脑袋挥去。却不料在这时，原本一直站在一旁观战的凯特琳突然像是疯魔了一般，全然不顾自身安危地冲到了培提尔的身前，替他挡住了来自于布兰登·史塔克的攻击。

布兰登急忙停下了手中的动作，英俊的脸庞上露出了不解的神色。他用力地皱了皱眉，冷冷地盯着半跪在地面上的未婚妻，说道：“请让开，凯特琳小姐。这是我和培提尔·贝里席之间的事。”

“求求你，大人！”凯特琳尖声叫道，泪流满面，“培提尔他今年不过十岁，他根本就不知道自己在做些什么！求求你，大人，求求你饶他一命——”

“是吗？”布兰登冷哼了一声，反问道，“你真的认为他不知道自己在做些什么？”

“培提尔从小和我一起长大。”凯特琳用自己的衣袖擦干了泪水，湛蓝色的双眼看向了布兰登冰冷的面庞，“他一直把我当作他的亲姐姐，这或许也是为什么他会无法接受这件婚事的原因——他害怕失去我。但请相信，培提尔他对大人您绝无恶意，所以……求求你饶他一命。我可以向你保证，大人，从今天之后——培提尔绝对不会再做出这样冒犯你的举动了，我以自身的名义向七神发誓！”

“你不明白。”布兰登听后却说，“不，也许你实际上也明白，只是不愿承认罢了——他爱你。他爱你，凯特琳小姐。”

凯特琳猛地愣住了。

“相信我，只有爱才会让人做出这样疯狂的举动。”布兰登继续说道，“不过也罢。”他说完，伸手将手中的长剑收回了佩戴在腰间的剑鞘里，“既然凯特琳小姐都已经这么说了，我便看在未婚妻的份上，饶了培提尔·贝里席一命。但我希望你从今天之后，能够明白你自己真正的地位，贝里席先生。我希望你不要在怀揣着一些不切实际的妄想。”

#

培提尔前几日在前厅里的荒唐举动让霍斯特公爵和凯特琳都十分愤怒，反倒是当事人布兰登·史塔克，自始至终似乎都只是将其当作是一场可笑的闹剧。

我想霍斯特公爵不可能不清楚培提尔对凯特琳的感情，但在他的眼里，培提尔的那种情愫实际上无异于痴人说梦。贝里席不是什么显赫的家族，而凯特琳却是徒利家族的长女——因此，霍斯特即使真的老糊涂了，也绝不会将凯特琳许配给培提尔的。

培提尔因为决斗的事全身都受了不同程度的伤，但父亲说他这事自作自受，甚至就连凯特琳也没有对他安慰、寒暄半句。至于布林登叔叔——他难得好心地命令奔流城内的大学士提培提尔诊断了一番，但我认为这件事应该还是由父亲本人授意的。

艾德慕觉得培提尔很可怜，所以他曾经三番五次地向凯特琳提议——希望她能够去看望一下正处在病痛中的培提尔，但最终都被凯特琳回绝了。

这并不奇怪，作为史塔克家族的未婚妻，凯特琳必须要维护自身的名誉，更何况这件闹剧一开始就是因她而起。

所以，最后来到培提尔房间里去看望他的人只剩下了我和艾德慕。

艾德慕为培提尔带来了水果和糕点，而我则给他捎来了基本可供解闷的故事书。

培提尔全身上下都布满了伤痕，我于是按照大学士的吩咐，为他在四肢的关节处敷上了药膏，至于其他部位的伤口，大概则需要他自己亲力亲为了。

“你这几天好好休息吧，培提尔。”我柔声对他说，“明天布兰登和奈德离开的时候，你也不用去送别了，这是父亲的意思。”

培提尔一开始并没有说话，沉默了片刻后，他才突然抬起了头，用他那双绿色的眼睛幽幽地望着我。他说：“凯特有没有说些什么？”

我摇头，只道：“没有。”

他好似不太相信我的话。

“我这里有一封信。”他说，“是我自己写的，我希望你能够帮我交给凯特……好吗，莱莎？我知道你一直都是最好心的，就帮帮我这个忙吧，我会很感激你的。”

我怜悯地看了他一眼，一时之间有些无言，而他似乎也对我的这种古怪的神情感到有些震惊。我猜想，从前的莱莎大概一向无法拒绝像他这样的请求。

我回过头去，用眼神示意了一下艾德慕。我那聪慧机敏的弟弟很快就明白了我的意思，在长叹了一口气后，便立刻转身离开了培提尔的房间，临走前还十分细心地将房门给关上了。

等艾德慕离开后，我才说：“你不用白费力气了，培提尔。”

“你为什么要这么说，莱莎？”他问我，“你应该也看见了——凯特在当时维护了我。”

“是的。”我点头，“我并不否认这一点，但这也只是因为她不希望让自己的丈夫成为杀害了自己弟弟的仇人，仅此而已。”

“弟弟？”培提尔冷笑了一声，挑了挑眉道，“我不是她的弟弟，也不是你的弟弟，莱莎。你我都知道我姓‘贝里席’，而不是‘徒利’。”

“没错。”我认真地看着他绿色的眼睛，尝试着解释，“你的确姓‘贝里席’，但这就是问题所在，培提尔。你那么聪明，难道就没有想过吗——即使凯特不嫁给布兰登·史塔克，他也会嫁给别人，或许是一个兰尼斯特，或许是一个提利尔，但那个人一定不是你。我也不想对你说些什么‘她不爱你，所以你最好放弃她’之类的鬼话，因为你我都知道这种话根本就没有说服力。虽然凯特琳如今也不是真正地爱布兰登，但由于他是她的未婚夫，她将来终有一日会嫁给他、成为他的妻子，所以她会竭尽全力地让自己爱上他。”

说到一半，我忍不住顿了顿，而培提尔此时的神情已经平静了许多。

“如果你不是出身一个微寒的小家族，而是某位公爵的儿子的话，我想凯特琳也一样会努力让自己爱上你的。”我有些可悲地说，“可是你无法改变你自己的出身，至少目前还不能。所以，就目前的情况而言，父亲是绝对不会让凯特琳嫁给你的，不论发生了什么事。”

说完这番话后，我的内心止不住有些忧虑。我想，我的这番话说得实在是太过于直白，近乎是将所有培提尔最为反感的真相一股脑地当着他的面抖了出来。可是出乎我意料的是，培提尔并没有因此对我发怒。相反的，他表现得异常的冷静。

比以往我见过他的任何一个时刻都要冷静得多。

“我知道我该怎么做了。”缄默过后，培提尔淡淡地笑了，“谢谢你，莱莎。”

这好像也是他第一次这样郑重其事地向我道谢。

“也许我从前都一直低估了你。”他又接着补充道，“可是这是为什么呢？你看上去和以前并没有什么不同，但给我的感觉却又是那么的不一样。”

面对着他的疑问，我只能心虚地选择了沉默。


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

等“小指头”培提尔·贝里席的身体完全恢复的时候，布林登叔叔也准备离开奔流城，返回到属于他自己的领地里去了。

这段时间里，凯特琳和培提尔谁也没有对谁说过一句话。诡异的是，从前培提尔在我们三姐弟之中最亲近的人便是凯特琳，可如今他们两人的关系在我和艾德慕看来——就和普通的陌生人没有什么不同。

而在布林登叔叔离开奔流城之前，培提尔做出了一个令我们全家都有些震惊的决定。

他打算追随布林登叔叔，并离开奔流城。

当我刚开始听见培提尔说出这个令我意外的决定的时候，我的内心是感到不可置信的。他为什么要突然离开奔流城？这么做对他又有什么好处？我发现我自己无法找到答案。更重要的是——凯特琳在出嫁之前都会一直留在奔流城，而我可不相信培提尔对她的爱意会仅在短短的几天之内就烟消云散了。

相比起我的疑惑不解，凯特琳看上去就像是大大地松了一口气。没错，这件事对于我和艾德慕而言，或许并不是无关紧要的。但对于凯特琳来说却又并非如此。培提尔对凯特琳的爱意虽然是纯粹、热烈的，但同样也是危险，甚至是致命的。

她终有一日会嫁给一个史塔克，而和培提尔·贝里席之间的所有绯闻，对她来说都是百害而无一利的。

我的父亲霍斯特公爵很快就答应了培提尔的请求。原因大概也不难猜测，毕竟这个世界上没有哪一个父亲会喜欢一个搞坏自己女儿名声的坏小子——即便这个“坏小子”是他的一名养子，也同样不例外。

培提尔在离开之前单独找到了我，他对我说：“我有东西留给你，莱莎。”

我茫然地盯着他眨了眨眼睛，问道：“什么东西？”

他哂笑了一下，露出了标志性的狡黠笑容，在那一刻我才意识到——他的确是书中那个诡计多端、难以捉摸的小指头。

“我把放在了我衣柜最底层的箱子里。”他说，“切记不要让其他人发现了，莱莎。你看到它之后一定会感谢我的。”

那天晚上我没有睡好。我一整晚都在思索着培提尔对我说的那些话，我好奇它们到底象征着什么含义。培提尔会留给我些什么呢？如果他给我留下了东西，那他是否也同样给凯特琳留下了什么？但我想，不管他是不是真的这么做了，相信凯特琳都会拒绝他的。

第二天一早，我和艾德慕还有父亲来到了城堡的大门前送别培提尔和布林登叔叔。令我意外的是，凯特琳居然也来了，虽然她什么都没有对培提尔说，只是淡笑着微微冲他点了点头。

等培提尔和布林登叔叔都离开后，我才找了个了理由支开了艾德慕和凯特琳，独自一人来到了培提尔的房间里。我实在是好奇，培提尔之所以会突然做出这个决定——是不是和我在前几日前对他说的那番话有关系？

我一边暗暗地在心中思索着，一边用手打开了培提尔的衣柜。

只见一把银色的细剑正静静地躺在他衣柜最底部的箱子里。

我吃惊而又意外地将那把细剑握在了手里，一时之间有些哑然。这把细剑拿在手里的感觉有一些沉重，明显比艾德慕的那一把木剑要沉重的多——这是一把货真价实的武器，一把能够夺取他人性命的武器。

我忽然间想起了培提尔在那天晚上对我说的话——“切记不要让其他人发现了，莱莎。你看到它之后一定会感谢我的。”紧接着，我又马上回想起了当初我向艾德慕提出把玩他的木剑的请求，却遭到了他的坚决拒绝的场景。

意识到了些什么后，我不由得打从心底里地感慨：“小指头”培提尔·贝里席，还真是个可怕的男人啊。

#

送别完伊耿历279年的严冬，我们很快就迎来了280年的初春。

转眼间，我也度过了我的十四岁命名日。

实际上，自从我的姐姐凯特琳订婚之后，我的父亲就开始陆陆续续地收到来自于谷底各个领地的求婚信件。因为人们都知晓了奔流城霍斯特公爵的长女与北境史塔克家族订婚的消息，而幸运的是，霍斯特公爵仍然有一位小女儿待字闺中、尚未婚配。按照艾德慕的话来说，我如今就是那些领主眼中的一块肥肉，只要我长得不至于过分丑陋，他们便会挤破脑袋地将自己的儿子送到我父亲的面前。

但我的父亲却始终没有答应他们之中任何一个人的请求。

“凯特在十二岁的时候就已经订婚了，”我那已经八岁的弟弟站在前厅的大堂里，一面在我的眼前练习着舞剑，一面漫不经心地对我说道，“可你都已经十四岁了，莱莎。为什么父亲还是一点消息都不肯透露出来？”

我无奈地看着他耸了耸肩膀，半开玩笑地说道：“也许是父亲认为我没有凯特漂亮，所以嫁不了一个好人家？”

“别说傻话，莱莎。”艾德慕快速地瞥了我一眼，“只要是长了眼睛的人，都知道你和凯特琳至少长得有六分相似。要我说，父亲说不定有把你许配给艾德·史塔克的打算，这样你和凯特在结婚之后也依旧是一家人。”

“我看未必。”我摇了摇头说，“父亲作为河间地的领主，想要和北境保持友好和平的关系，只需要一桩联姻就已经足够了——那就是凯特和布兰登之间的婚姻。至于我？我除了是父亲尚未婚配的小女儿之外，也同样是父亲为河间地赢得其他势力的支持的一枚筹码，所以父亲大概率是不会把我嫁到北境里去的，因为凯特已经完成了这项使命了。”

我的话音才刚刚落下，就只见奔流城的侍卫队长罗宾·莱格正缓缓地朝我们走来，他的手中拿着一卷被卷成了长条的羊皮纸，我猜想那大概是不久前由渡鸦寄送给父亲的信件，而莱格爵士应该是刚刚才从父亲的房间里走出来。

莱格爵士朝我和艾德慕屈膝问好，我和艾德慕也同样礼貌地对他回礼以表敬意。

“请问有什么消息吗，莱格爵士？”艾德慕谦卑地试探道。

“没有什么坏消息，您可以放心。”莱格回答，“只不过……公爵大人收到了几封来自于风息堡的信件，我猜测那些信件很有可能和莱莎小姐的婚事有关。”

“风息堡？”我和艾德慕异口同声地发出了讶异的声音。

“风息堡，那不是拜拉席恩家族的领地吗？”艾德慕问道。

“正是。”莱格爵士回答，“如今拜拉席恩家族的两位儿子都尚未婚配，长子劳勃也已经到了足够谈婚论嫁的年龄，所以我才会猜测这封信件也许和莱莎小姐息息相关。”

劳勃·拜拉席恩？听到这个名字时，我下意识地皱了皱眉头。

如果我没有记错的话，在书中，劳勃·拜拉席恩的妻子应当是瑟曦·兰尼斯特，而他的这位妻子还十分恬不知耻地为他盖了一定硕大的绿帽子。

“我去见见父亲。”听完莱格爵士的话后，我朝他微微一笑道。

莱格爵士点了点头，接着再一次对我屈膝行礼。

#

告别了莱格爵士和艾德慕后，我径直来到了父亲的书房里，此时此刻父亲正端坐在书房的木桌旁阅读着一叠厚厚的羊皮纸，当他看见了我的存在后，不由得条件反射般地放下了手中的物品，随后抬起头来看向我道：“你怎么来了，莱莎？”

“我刚刚在路上遇见了莱格爵士，父亲。”我笑着说，“他说您收到了来自风息堡的来信。”

父亲听后微微颔首，并没有开口否认。

我于是快步走到了他的跟前，尽量用娇滴滴的语气低声询问道：“您是要把我嫁给劳勃·拜拉席恩吗，父亲？”

“劳勃？”父亲有些意外地反问了一句，但很快就明白了什么，苦笑着否认道，“不，不……我从来就没有说过我要把你嫁给劳勃，莱莎。更何况——劳勃·拜拉席恩已经和临冬城的莱安娜·史塔克小姐订婚了。”

“莱安娜？”我眨眨眼，“是什么时候的事？”

劳勃的妻子竟然不是瑟曦·兰尼斯特？！这可真是令我意外！

还是说……我那来自于上辈子的模糊记忆已经不管用了？

“是的。”父亲应道，“不过我确实也收到了来自于风息堡的请求，虽然劳勃已经和莱安娜小姐订婚，但拜拉席恩家族的次子史坦尼斯却尚未婚配。史蒂芬有意让史坦尼斯娶你为妻，只不过——”

“您打算让我嫁给史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩吗？”

“不，我并不打算那么做。”父亲摇头，“这也是我为什么回绝了史蒂芬的原因。史坦尼斯只是次子，将来继承风息堡的人极大概率会是劳勃……我不想让你受苦，莱莎。我知道你值得更好的。”

我低着头，沉默不语。事实上，这个故事的走向我现在也只能够记得一个大概的脉络而已了。我只知道在不久的将来，劳勃·拜拉席恩会举兵造反并且最终登上王位。我还知道他后来的王后叫做瑟曦·兰尼斯特，而王后却没能为他诞下一儿半女。那三个记在劳勃·拜拉席恩名下的王子和公主——实际上是瑟曦和她的双胞胎弟弟詹姆乱.伦.私.通所生。

至于史坦尼斯？很抱歉的是，我的确对他一点儿印象都没有。

“更重要的是，”就在我暗自思忖之际，父亲的声音突然打断了我的思绪，“我收到了来自国王之手——也就是首相大人泰温·兰尼斯特公爵的来信。”

“泰温·兰尼斯特？”我猛地一怔。

“没错。”父亲欣慰地笑了，“他的长子詹姆·兰尼斯特前些日子被亚瑟·戴恩爵士封为了骑士，在他这个年龄就被加冕为骑士的人可并不常见。泰温公爵对他的这个长子很是重视，因为他将来有意让他继承凯岩城。不过这也难怪，毕竟他的小儿子……但不管怎么说，詹姆·兰尼斯特这个小伙子从各方面来看都是一个年轻有为的人才，而泰温公爵也有意让徒利家族和兰尼斯特家族联姻，这样一来，等你将来嫁给詹姆之后，你就可以成为名正言顺的凯岩城公爵夫人了。”

等等，霍斯特公爵的这番话信息量实在是太大，导致我一时之间没能反应过来。

他的意思难道是……要让我嫁给詹姆·兰尼斯特？

那个未来的“弑君者”？！

“父亲……”我无力地张了张嘴，却发现自己有些语塞，“我、我现在还小，我还不想离开您，不想离开艾德慕。”说完，我立刻冲上前去亲昵地挽住了霍斯特的手臂，楚楚可怜地望着他的眼睛说，“就让我一直陪着您吧，父亲！我不想嫁给詹姆·兰尼斯特，我也不想做什么凯岩城公爵夫人！我只想一直留在您的身边照顾您！”

这还用说吗？

如果要让我嫁给詹姆·兰尼斯特，那么我还宁愿嫁给那个不苟言笑的史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩！

“傻孩子，”霍斯特伸出手来，温柔地捋了捋我鬓角的碎发，轻声劝导道，“哪里有女儿一辈子留在父亲身边不嫁人的？我也爱你，莱莎，就像我爱凯特和艾德慕那样。但我知道，你和凯特终有一日会离我而去，这是我无法阻止的。而我唯一能够做的——就是尽可能地让你们在将来过得快乐。”

听到这里，我不由得讪讪地撇了撇嘴。如果我真的嫁给了詹姆·兰尼斯特，那我才是离快乐越来越遥远了吧？


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

虽然我已经尽力向父亲表明了我对这场联姻的消极态度，但是面对着国王之手泰温公爵向我们难得一见地抛来的橄榄枝，父亲最终还是选择了应允泰温公爵的提议。

“那个孩子将来会成为凯岩城的主人，莱莎。”父亲尝试着语重心长地劝说我，“而他的父亲是首相，是泰温公爵。放眼七大国，没有哪一个人敢对泰温公爵表露出一丝半点的不敬。而这么多年来，在这么多的求婚者中，我认为只有詹姆·兰尼斯特才能够配得上你。”

我不知道该如何告诉父亲——詹姆·兰尼斯特不会成为凯岩城的公爵，我也极大可能没有办法和他成婚。因为他爱的是他的双胞胎姐姐瑟曦·兰尼斯特，他会为了瑟曦放弃凯岩城的继承权，并且加入御林铁卫。只不过当然，这些话我并不会在这个时候直白地将他们宣之于口的。

在得知了泰温公爵的态度之后，我也曾跑敲侧击地向父亲打听我的联姻对象，也就是詹姆·兰尼斯特对于这件事的看法。可出乎我意料的是，根据我父亲所说，詹姆·兰尼斯特对于这桩婚姻似乎并没有表现出过多的抗拒。也就是说，如果他的父亲泰温希望他能够乖乖地把我娶回凯岩城，那么他也会依言照做。

我听后不由得打从心底里地感到纳闷。我记忆中的詹姆·兰尼斯特对他的姐姐瑟曦可是十分忠诚——他虽然和自己的姐姐犯下乱.伦这样令人发指的罪行，可他自始至终却也只有瑟曦这么一个女人。

真奇怪，我不禁暗暗地想。难道十五岁的詹姆·兰尼斯特还没有完全开窍？

所以对他来说，是否多一个莱莎·徒利也没有多大的区别？

泰温公爵的来信中还说，如果霍斯特公爵愿意答应这场联姻的话，那么他希望霍斯特公爵和他的女儿莱莎能够前来西境的凯岩城做客几天。

虽然这一场会面名义上被称作为“做客”，但我们都心知肚明，他这么做不过是为了能够摸清楚徒利家族，以及詹姆未来的妻子——莱莎·徒利的底细而已。

父亲当然不可能拒绝泰温，在收到来信后的第二天，他连忙就写了一封回信交给了渡鸦，让它将自己的信件带到泰温公爵的手中。而等做完这一系列准备工作之后，父亲便告诉我，我是时候该收拾一下自己的行李了。

实际上，我对于这一场“西境之旅”一直都秉持着一种消极的态度，因为我知道，只要不出什么意外，这一场会面最终是一定不会有什么好结果的。但我认为若是为此和父亲怄气，惹得他老人家不高兴，倒也不是什么明智之举。

于是我也便只好乖巧地遵照着父亲的命令回到了房间，开始往自己的箱子里丢置着一些衣物。而当我看见衣柜底部的那一把小指头留给我的银色细剑的时候，我盯着它踌躇了片刻，最终还是将它丢进了红褐色的衣物箱里。

在我和父亲离开奔流城的这段日子里，父亲将奔流城的掌管权交到了十六岁的凯特琳手中。他允许我可以携带一名侍女前去凯岩城，而他则会带上一个队伍的爵士。艾德慕不会跟着我们离开奔流城，原因是他的年龄还太小，父亲可不希望这场重要的会面因他而出现了什么岔子。

我最终决定让贝妮跟着我去凯岩城。贝妮一直都是个能说善道的姑娘，如果有她陪着我，我这一路也不至于感到过于无趣。

贝妮告诉我，凯岩城位于维斯特洛大陆的西部沿海，兰尼斯特港和日落之海便坐落在它的正对面，它是西境的首府，也是兰尼斯家族的统治所在。

贝妮还说，人人都道凯岩城附近的风景极其优美，是荒凉的北境所不能比拟的。更何况，泰温公爵的长子詹姆·兰尼斯特又是七大国少女心目中毋庸置疑的“白马王子”，他年少有为，英俊潇洒，性格不仅不会刻板反而十分风趣幽默。她认为我嫁给詹姆之后是一定会过得十分幸福的。

我没有开口打破贝妮心目中的幻想，如果我告诉她，詹姆·兰尼斯特将会在不久的将来和他的亲姐姐发生关系并且还诞下了三名私生子的话，我想贝妮十有八九会因为这个难以接受的事实而感到崩溃万分的。

经过了大半个月的行程，我和父亲一行人终于到达了凯岩城。当我真的站在凯岩城的正前方，微微抬起头仰望着这座高大的城堡的时候，即便心里对此早已有了准备，但还是不得不为它的雄伟壮阔而感到赞叹。实际上，这座城堡就是日落之海边上的一块巨大的石头，而当太阳升起，影子洒在地面上的时候，这块石头看上去就像一头正在休息的狮子。

而雄狮，正好也是兰尼斯特家族的纹章。

凯岩城门口的驻扎兵看见了我们徒利家族的彩旗后，便为我们打开了城门并且热情地迎接了我们。走进了城堡之后，我和贝妮才第一次见到了那一位名声赫赫的国王之手——首相泰温·兰尼斯特公爵。

泰温的身材看上去高大修长，虽然他的年龄大概早已步入中年，而他的头顶也看不见一根头发丝的踪影，可是他整个人看上去却丝毫没有即将老去的趋势。他肩膀宽阔，两鬓留着浓密的金黄色络腮胡子，甚至就连他那双淡绿色的眼睛中都点缀着一点金黄色。

我望着大厅内挂着的那个金红相见的兰尼斯特家族彩旗，不由得对着彩旗上的金色雄狮微微出神。

面对着泰温公爵，就算我在出发之前已经独自训练过许多次，可当我真的对着他说出那些客套的敬语的时候，我的内心也依然感到忐忑不安。我心想，就算我将来并不会成为他的家人，但我也不希望父亲因我那不够得体的举止而丢了脸面。

所幸的是，在听完我的那一番话客套话之后，泰温公爵并没有对我露出烦恼的神色，只是面无表情地朝我微微颔首。

我忽然间意识到——或许在他的眼里，我到底是一个怎样的女孩并不重要。重要的是，我是霍斯特公爵的女儿，是莱莎·徒利。这对他而言就足够了。

泰温公爵告诉我们，他的儿子詹姆·兰尼斯特仍然还在从君临赶回凯岩城的路上，估计几天过后便可以抵达家中，所以我们还需要稍微耐心地再等待几天。

听到这里，我不禁暗暗地松了一口气。不知道为什么，一想到要面临未来的那一位恶名昭彰的“弑君者”，我便止不住地产生想要逃避的心理。但我转念一想，如果如果在故事中，詹姆和莱莎也同样被家族安排了婚约的话，那么詹姆最后为什么会选择加入御林铁卫呢？

难道真的是单纯地因为他深爱着瑟曦？还是说……是由于那一位莱莎·徒利在这一次会面中惹恼了他？

当然这个问题的答案，我是永远不可能得知的。

这几天夜里，泰温公爵将我安排在了从前瑟曦的卧室里休息，而我想瑟曦·兰尼斯特若是知道了这件事，恐怕会恨不得立刻扒了我的皮。不仅如此，他还安排瑟曦从前的两位侍女来服侍我的日常起居，虽然我曾向他暗示过，贝妮一人对我而言实际上就已经足够了。

瑟曦的其中一位旧侍女叫做米雅，另一位叫做玛莎。玛莎是个安静的小姑娘，有着一头金棕色的卷发和一张圆圆的小脸蛋。而米雅，相比起玛莎来说，则显得要活泼开朗了许多。

“你知道我们小姐现在去哪了吗，莱莎小姐？”

在米雅和贝妮为我沐浴更衣的时候，米雅忍不住在我的身后轻快地试探道。

我看见贝妮有些不满地白了她一眼，但米雅似乎并没有为此而感到气恼。

“我听父亲说，她似乎被泰温公爵带到了君临。”

“没错。”米雅骄傲地点点头，“其实小姐一点也不想离开凯岩城，可是公爵大人希望她将来能嫁给雷加王子。而雷加王子将来也是要当国王的人，也就是说——我们瑟曦小姐将来可是要当王后的人。瑟曦小姐必须要承担起这份责任，所以她才年纪轻轻地就离开了自己的家乡。可没想到，最后雷加王子竟然娶了多恩的伊莉亚公主，真是为我们小姐感到可惜。”

我听后不由得无奈地弯了弯嘴角，同时忍不住在心中腹诽——你家小姐将来的确会做王后，只不过她的丈夫却并不是雷加·坦格利安。

“但是没有关系呀。”米雅继续欢快地说道，“就算瑟曦小姐不能嫁给雷加王子，她也一定能够嫁给韦赛里斯王子的。小姐生来就是当王后或者王妃的命……现在只是时机尚未成熟。”

等我洗漱完毕之后，我便随意找了个借口把米雅和玛莎都给谴了出去，只留下了贝妮陪着我留在了房间里。

“兰尼斯特家族果然什么都是金色的！”米雅两人才刚刚离开，贝妮就即刻凑到我的身旁感慨道，“他们的纹章是金红色的，他们的头发是金黄色的，城堡内的所有装饰也都是金灿灿的。我还听说……泰温公爵甚至就连——”

我知道贝妮接下来想要说些什么，于是只好伸出手来对她做了一个“噤声”的手势。

“那不是一个淑女该说的话，贝妮。”我懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，即便我的心里事实上也算认可贝妮的看法，“我们还是早点休息吧，毕竟明天或许还有许多事情要做。”

可是明天到底有什么事情需要我去做的呢？

我最终并没有得出答案，而在那之前，我早已昏昏沉沉地陷入了梦乡。


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07

第二天清晨，我早早地便起床开始洗漱穿衣。凯岩城的厨房为我们准备了丰盛的早餐，有烤苹果、蜂蜜面包、新鲜的红葡萄酒、草莓酱饼……样式多得我连数都数不过来。

由于奔流城位于河间地，所以我们大部分的食物都与水生动物息息相关。河间地最出名的特色佳肴便是烤鱼，当我刚刚成为莱莎·徒利的时候，我也曾对河间地的菜式十分痴迷。然而，已经度过了好几个春秋过后，我如今一闻到鱼腥味就止不住开始反胃。

凯岩城的食物可和河间地的不太一样。河间地的菜式原料大部分都是在水里游的，而这边的则大多是在地面上跑的。

“要是莱莎小姐以后能够住在这里，就可以每天都吃到美味的烤乳猪了。”贝妮吃完早餐后，兴冲冲地对我说道，模样看上去比我本人还要兴奋，“如果莱莎小姐可以带一名侍女过来，莱莎小姐会选我吗？”

我听后不由得在心中暗自感慨——我还没有嫁人呢，可贝妮的小算盘却打得比我精细多了。

我原以为我会在凯岩城度过几天悠闲的日子，而我没有想到的是，詹姆·兰尼斯特竟然在今天正午就到达了凯岩城——时间比我们预想的要提前了好几天。那个时候，我正在和贝妮还有米雅坐在卧室里玩卡牌游戏，而玛莎却突然打开了门，把我们全部都叫了出去。

这一次，我终于见到了贝妮朝思暮想的詹姆·兰尼斯特本人。

我看见詹姆穿着绯红色的袍子，袍子的边角用金色的丝线滚上了繁杂细致的花纹，他长了一头璀璨的金色头发，一双炯炯有神的碧绿色眼睛，身骑一匹雪白的骏马，悠哉游哉地领着兰尼斯特家族的骑士队伍走到了凯岩城的城门正前方。

我下意识地瞥了一眼站在我身边的贝妮，只见她就和兰尼斯特家的那两名侍女一样——露出了渴望而又崇拜的目光。

在詹姆·兰尼斯特走进凯岩城的全程里，我的双眼一直都在紧紧地盯着他，可是他的视线却全然没有放在我的身上，就仿佛我对他而言，就和他们家的那两名女仆没有多大的区别。

詹姆下马后的第一件事便是去见了他的父亲泰温公爵，我心想他八成也知晓了我此行的目的，虽然心中早已对他的不屑一顾有所准备，然而，当我真的瞧见他的那种目中无人的神色之后，我还是莫名地感到有一些恼火。就算我并非他的心上人，但作为河间地霍斯特公爵的女儿，我们一家也不应该被他如此的轻视。

见过詹姆之后，贝妮对他的英姿飒爽赞不绝口，她认为詹姆是她见过的最帅气的男人。而我却不想就这个问题搭理她，我只想按照程序，尽快结束这一场旅途，然后回到奔流城继续乖乖地做我那终日无所事事的公爵之女。

泰温公爵安排我们在同一张餐桌上共进了午餐，然而这一顿午饭我却吃得食不知味。期间，詹姆一直都在一面喝着红葡萄酒，一面和自己的父亲大声侃侃而谈着，他一会儿提到了在剿灭御林兄弟会中战胜了敌人的事情，一会儿又说自己被亚瑟·戴恩爵士封为了骑士。

但他说到“骑士”这个单词的时候，我看见他露出了利如刀锋般的笑容。

我想，詹姆·兰尼斯特不可能没有发觉餐桌上多了我和我父亲这两个大活人，可他却全然没有想要主动开口和我们嘘寒问暖的打算，这让我对他的印象变得更加糟糕了一些。

我一直以为，有一些基本的社交礼仪是人人都必须遵守的。

而看来詹姆·兰尼斯特完全没有这样的概念。

吃完午饭后，我回到了寝室里，并且告诉贝妮还有那两名侍女，我想要在寝室里午睡一小会儿，希望她们不要擅自进屋打扰我。兰尼斯特家的两名侍女听后并没有多说什么，而贝妮却显得欲言又止。

“你怎么了，贝妮？”见她似乎有话想要对我说，我便只好主动开口，“你想对我说些什么吗？”

这时兰尼斯特家的侍女们已经离开了，贝妮这才开始看着我劝慰道：“小姐不要因为詹姆爵士的态度而感到烦心，我想詹姆爵士或许只是有些怕生，等过些日子他一定会主动来找小姐搭话的。”

我不禁感到有些哭笑不得，贝妮竟然以为我是在为詹姆·兰尼斯特没有对我搭话而感到伤心？

或许某种意义上来说，这的确是我感到烦心一部分理由，但这也绝对不是出于我对他的爱慕之情。我只是单纯地觉得他缺乏了一些教养而已。

“兰尼斯特家的人都有一些傲气。”贝妮继续说道，“我听说，泰温公爵的夫人曾经也是泰温公爵的堂妹——她也是一个十足的兰尼斯特。所以我想，詹姆爵士可能还没有完全适应……”

“你是说因为他们兰尼斯特都看不上除了兰尼斯特家族之外的所有人？”我挑了挑眉反问道。

我忽然觉得贝妮的这番话还颇有一些道理，这正好也解释了为什么瑟曦和詹姆会爱上彼此——因为在他们的眼中，除了自己之外，这世上没有任何人能够配得起自己的同胞手足。

“啊，不，不……我不是这个意思，小姐。”贝妮连忙有些慌张地说道，“我只是说——”

“没关系的，贝妮。”我打断道，“我不是很在乎这些，即便詹姆·兰尼斯特看不上我，七大国还有许多的年轻人愿意娶我。我不会找不到丈夫的，这一点你可以放心。而现在，我已经感到有些困乏了，就让我好好地睡上一个午觉，好吗？”

贝妮局促不安地看着我眨动了一下眼睛，最终还是慢慢地点了点头。

等卧室里终于只剩下我自己一个人的时候，我才打开了衣物箱子，开始弯下腰在里面找寻着什么。

很快，我便找到了我想要的东西——那把银色的细剑。

事实上，自从小指头交给我这把细剑之后，我一直都没有机会将它光明正大地拿在手里练习。我不能让艾德慕和霍斯特发现它的存在，不然它很快就会被没收的。可我又不愿意只是让它躺在衣柜里堆满灰尘，所以，每当我有空的时候，我都会站在一旁远远地观看着艾德慕练习剑术，并且默默地将他的动作给记下来。

我想我需要练习，于是每当艾德慕和父亲等人待在房间里午睡的时候，我都会偷偷地溜出卧室，来到奔流城的后花园里，独自一人依葫芦画瓢地对着空气挥动着那把细剑。

可这又有什么用呢？我时常忍不住这样询问自己，如果当危险真的来临的时候，我这三脚猫的舞剑功夫真的能够让我脱离困境吗？

但我转念一想，又觉得多一项技能总比什么都没有好。

我一面这样想着，一面将那把细剑塞到了我的皮靴里，这样别人就看不它的存在了。紧接着，我来到了镜子面前，开始仔仔细细地打量着镜子里的那名红发少女。平心而论，詹姆·兰尼斯特的确长得帅气逼人，那么作为他双胞胎姐姐的瑟曦一定也不会差到哪儿去。我可以理解他从小就见惯了“山珍海味”，所以才对外头的“粗茶淡饭”表现得如此冷淡。

想到这里，我对着镜子眨了眨眼睛，忽的发觉徒利家的女儿实际上也同样拥有良好的基因。

或许我和凯特琳比不上瑟曦·兰尼斯特那如同初生朝阳般倾国倾城的美貌，但我们的外貌也绝对称得上是两位窈窕佳人。徒利家族最突出的特色便是一头红发，我和凯特琳都拥有一头如同红铜色丝绸般柔顺的秀发，在阳光的照耀下显得熠熠生辉。而这也是我最喜欢的莱莎身上的部位。

我用手抚动了一下自己身后的那一头秀发，随后抓起一根银簪子，将一头浓密的头发尽数盘到了头顶。接着，我脱下了身上的那条海蓝色的纱裙，转而换上了粗亚麻布制成的上衣和长裤，戴上了一顶我从艾德慕手里骗来的草帽。

如此一来，我看上去便一点儿也不像莱莎·徒利，更像是一名凯岩城内的无名小卒了。

作为莱莎·徒利的时候，我的一举一动都必须要符合一名淑女该有的规矩。我不能到处乱跑，也不能蹦蹦跳跳，不能大声喧哗，不能放声大笑。也正因为这样，来到凯岩城里的这些日子，我甚至连凯岩城内的基本结构都没有弄清楚。

每当我想要独自一人在凯岩城内漫步行走的时候，我身边的那几名侍女总是会开口阻止我这么做，并且主动要求她们与我同行。

和她们站在一起，我感觉一点儿也不自由。

但现在莱莎·徒利小姐正在房间里睡午觉呢，我在心里暗暗地讥讽道，同时用手压低了一下头顶上的草帽，轻声轻步地离开了房间，关上了房门。


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08

独自一人行走在凯岩城内的石廊走道上，我感受到了一种前所未有的自由。从前的我，我指的是那个仍旧生活在中国的我，从来就不是一个喜欢墨守成规的女孩。相比起其他同龄的姑娘，我总是会被人当作一个“假小子”。当我身边的朋友都喜欢唱歌绘画、嬉戏舞蹈的时候，只有我喜欢执着于一些只有男孩子才会喜爱的东西。

我不喜欢穿裙子，也不喜欢蓄起长发。不仅如此，有的时候我甚至还会和其他的男孩子们因为一个变形金刚玩具而打成一团，而这总是让我爸爸感到分外苦恼。

一直到我被确诊患上了一种病。一种足够让我全家倾家荡产的疾病。

我从前的家庭虽然算不上十分富裕，但也勉勉强强称得上是一个小康之家。在能够解决三餐温饱的同时，我的父母也能够时常带我去别的城市游山玩水、丰富阅历。可当我患上重病之后，为了支付我昂贵的医疗费用，爸爸妈妈不得不为此售卖了家中的汽车和各种各样的贵重首饰。然而即便是这样，我的病情却也一直未有好转。

我是家中的独生女，或许也正因为这样，我的父母才不想轻易地将我放弃。一开始，他们总是会耐心地劝导我，告诉我只要我乖乖地接受治疗，我很快就能给像其他人那样重返校园，当一个正常的学生。可是随着时间的推移，我渐渐地发现这个平常的愿望开始变成了一种不可企及的奢侈，而我们全家还要为此付出十分沉重的代价。

我突然间感觉疲倦了。我忍不住诘问我自己，像我这样的人，即便身体痊愈了……恐怕也永远不能再成为一个正常人了吧？

为了治疗，我剃掉了我那一头让我的妈妈感到引以为傲的乌黑头发，全身上下插满了针头和塑胶管，医院开始变成了我真正的“家”。每一次透析，每一次化疗，我都感觉我的身体像是被烈火燃烧了那般让我痛苦难耐。

可我的妈妈还是不停地在开导我，她对我说：“坚持一下，就像红军长征那样很快就到尽头了。等你病好了，你可以再回到学校，然后你再好好地像其他同学那样毕业，申请研究生……你不是一直很想去硅谷吗？到那个时候，等你病好了，我们全家一起陪你去美国。”

硅谷？哦，是的，学生时代时候的我，确实十分向往这个地方。

我在学生时代最崇拜的人就是史蒂夫·乔布斯，我认为他是一个创造了奇迹的伟人，而他正好与临近于美国硅谷的斯坦福大学颇有一番渊源。也是为了他，我才会选择一个鲜有女生会就读的专业。

但当我躺在病床上静静地等待着死神降临的那一瞬间，我忽然对这一切都失去了兴趣。什么硅谷，什么乔布斯，什么斯坦福，这些东西对我而言统统都无所谓，我只想像一个正常人那样活下去。

就这么一个简单的愿望，我却永远都无法达成了。

某一天夜晚，假装处在睡梦中的我无意间听见了我父母的谈话——他们想要将家里仅剩的一套房子也变卖出去。而在一线城市里生活，一套房产对他们来说又是多么的重要。

他们都只是普通的工薪阶层，如果不是因为有了我这么一个拖累他们的女儿……他们可以拥有平顺而又幸福的一生。想到这里，我的双眼浸满了泪水，可我的内心却感到异常的平静。

我就这样一声不吭地躺在病床上，最终决定终结了自己的生命。

在死前我一直在思索一个问题——死亡到底是一种怎样的感觉？真的很疼吗？

但等我真的经历过这一切之后，我终于得到了答案。实际上死一点都不疼，真正让我感到痛苦万分的——是活着。

#

我抬起头来，直面着从窗外照射进走廊里的阳光，接着深吸了一口气，发觉自己的双眼已经有一些湿润。事实上，我已经很少去回忆前世的事情了，有的时候我甚至会希望自己能够彻底将这些苦涩的回忆忘却，可我越是这么想，它们便在我的脑海中变得愈发清晰。

其实即便到现在，到今时今日，作为莱莎·徒利的我也依旧保留了上辈子的一些顽固的特点。我依然像以前那样，相比起淑女们该学习的事物，我会更加倾心于男孩子们所拥有的一切。我不喜欢和凯特琳一起乖乖地坐在卧室里学习唱歌，练习刺绣或是努力尝试着讨好他人。

我只想和艾德慕一起，光明正大地站在前厅里舞剑。

当然，这种想法肯定不能然我的父亲霍斯特知道，因为他老人家年纪大了，心脏可能不能一时之间让他承受这一切。

我如今也会懂得隐藏自己的真实想法，既然霍斯特和凯特琳希望看见一个乖巧安静的莱莎·徒利，我便会依照着他们的期望，将莱莎·徒利活成她该有的样子。

不过，我的内心始终知道我是一个怎样的人。

我绝对不是一个甘于安分的贵族淑女。

不知不觉中，我已经来到了凯岩城的后花园。我想在这个时间点，凯岩城内大部分的人——包括主人们和仆人们都在熟睡之中，也就是说，身为“无名小卒”的在这几个小时里还能够稍微自由自在地“嚣张”那么一会儿。

环顾了一下四周，确定周围确实除了我之外便没有他人之后，我才小跑着来到了花丛中，弯下腰小心翼翼地拿出了那一把一直被我藏在皮靴里的细剑。

我闭上了双眼，努力地发挥着自己想象力。想象当我的面前站着一位比我要高大强壮的男人，想象如果我真的面临着这样情况时，我又应当怎么面对？

几乎是不由自主地，我的双臂就像被细剑领导着那样，开始飞快地舞动起来。此时此刻，我感觉我并不是什么手无缚鸡之力的贵族小姐，而是一名骁勇善战、货真价实的骑士。

但就在那一刹那，我突然感受到了一阵陌生的视线落在了我的身上，下一秒，我几乎是条件反射般地回过身去，将手中的细剑直指着那双眼睛所在之处，厉声喊道：“是谁？出来！”

没想到片刻过后，出现在我面前的人，竟然正好就是泰温公爵之子——詹姆·兰尼斯特。

我站在原地木了三秒。

少年的金发在阳光的照耀下宛如一团正在熊熊燃烧着的金色火焰，一双碧绿色的眼睛闪烁着好奇的目光，正在直勾勾地带着研读着我。我感觉自己仿佛一个被主人捉住了的偷盗小贼，不由得窘迫地低下了头，脸颊开始逐渐地发烫，内心感到羞愧不已。

他一定看见了我刚才的动作，他一定看见了。而我只想找个地洞钻下去，只可惜凯岩城的后花园里可没有什么地洞。

詹姆·兰尼斯特手握一樽用黄金打造而成的酒杯，一面将它放到了嘴边啜饮了一口，一面带着戏谑的笑容朗声对我命令道：“过来，小子。”

小子？

……哦，是的，我忘记了，我现在身上穿的还是奔流城侍从的衣服。所以在詹姆·兰尼斯特的眼里，我目前还只是一个不知道从哪里冒出来的毛头小子。但我相信他很快就会发现我的真实性别，而我只好打从心底里地希望他还没有记住莱莎·徒利长什么样。

詹姆也许是见我一直站在远原处一动不动，不由得再一次开口催促道：“如果你不希望我把这件事告诉父亲的话，你就快点过来，小子。不然……我可不敢保证我那蠢蠢欲动的嘴巴能够将这个秘密关在心里。”

我抬起头来快速地白了他一眼，接着有些不情愿地走到了他的面前，而他也立刻就发现了我并不是什么“小子”，而是一名穿着男装的少女。

“哈，原来不是小子，而是个妞儿啊。”他忍不住带着讥讽的语气说道。

我感到自己受到了冒犯，冷冷地瞪着他碧绿色的双眼，低声对他说：“我不是什么‘妞儿’，我有名字。”

“啊，我认得你。”他听后，又端起酒杯喝了一口红酒，英俊的脸上已经泛起了几丝玫瑰红的痕迹，“你是霍斯特的女儿。”他断定道，“是我父亲请过来的那个‘客人’。”

说完，他忽然伸出了手，轻轻地将其落在了我额前的一缕垂落下来的红发之上。我见状，止不住有些厌恶地向后倒退了一步。

“我是河间地奔流城公爵的女儿，是莱莎·徒利小姐。”我昂起头，尽量让自己听起来更有底气一些，“所以，我希望你能够注意一下你自己的措辞和举动，我可不是外面那些什么愿意心甘情愿被你随意调戏的‘妞儿’。”

“得了吧。”他冷冷地瞥了我一眼，接着百无聊啦地挥了挥手说，“公爵小姐穿着男侍从的衣服跑到别人家的后花园里舞剑，这件事情不论在谁听来……都足够荒谬至极。我敢保证，这绝对要比我上了一百个妓.女更加让霍斯特公爵吃惊。”

我听完了这番话，有些不甘地咬住了下唇，但我知道我并没有什么有力的理由去反驳他。

“行咯，那么就告诉我实话，尊贵的莱莎小姐。”他刻意加重了那个称谓的咬字，我听出了其中的嘲讽意味，“你到底在这儿做些什么？”

我摊了摊手：“你不是都看见了吗？”

他愣了愣，随后耸了耸肩膀道：“把你的剑给我看看。你要是把它给我，我就答应你——不把今天的事情告诉任何人。”

我露出了迟疑的目光。

“如果我要伤害你，我在几分钟之前就已经这么做了。”他提醒道，“我可以告诉你，我的身上现在就配了一把匕首，只要我想——你是绝对没有反抗之力的。但我为什么要这么做呢？你是父亲的客人，这里是凯岩城，我若是伤害了你，我又能得到什么好处？”

谁知道呢？我忍不住在心中腹诽，或许只要你杀了我，你就不必和我结婚了。

你就可以和你的姐姐一辈子相亲相爱了？

虽然我的内心对詹姆·兰尼斯特仍旧怀有戒心，不过我最终还是慢慢地将手中的细剑交到了他的手中。詹姆饶有兴趣地接过了我的细剑，放在手里把玩了好一会儿，最后才将它归还给了我，并且对我说道：“是把好剑，你从哪里弄来的？”

“我不告诉你。”我毫不畏惧地道。

詹姆看上去有些意外，但并没有揪着这个问题不放，而是自顾自地继续阐述道：“虽然是把好剑，然而用处却不大。这种剑只能留给体型娇小的男童或者女人使用，可惜这两种人无疑都不能够走上战场。况且……你刚才舞剑的手势也很有问题，长此以往下去，你将会养成一种坏习惯——一种足够在对决中让你致命的坏习惯。我想，你的父亲大概没有给你请一位专业的练剑师父吧？”

我没有否认，而是盯着脚尖，有些漫不经心地道：“怎么可能，他压根就不知道这件事。”

“呵，这也难怪。”詹姆也附和道，“这的确不是女人该干的事。”

“而我却不认为这世上有什么事情是只有男人才有资格去做的，詹姆爵士。”我平视着他的双眼，义正言辞地反驳道，“这世界上有体质羸弱的男孩，也同样有身强体壮的女孩。既然如此，人们为什么还要逼迫羸弱的男孩走上战场，而让强壮的女孩一声不吭地坐在房间里绣花呢？虽然我是女孩，可我也同样和我的弟弟一样，渴望着拥有那种变得强大且能够保护自己、保护我的家人的能力，而这又有什么错呢？”

我看见詹姆碧绿色的双眼中闪过了疑惑与不解的神色，那双碧眼中仿佛有两团绿色的火焰正在不断壮大着，那一瞬间，我有一种错觉——我感觉他好似也有那么一点儿认同我的观点，他好似也有那么一点儿能够理解我。

可他却只是说：“真可笑，我老姐也经常这么说哩，她总恨她自己不是一个男人。”

……啊，他老姐，又是瑟曦。

我可不喜欢自己老是被和瑟曦拿在一块相提并论。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09

而现实的情况就是——那个有一定可能在将来成为我丈夫的年轻男人，詹姆·兰尼斯特在跟我交谈了不到五分钟之后就开始感到无趣了。作为一名新晋骑士的他似乎并不打算向我展示他的绅士风度，就在我仍旧站在原地有些不知所措的时候，他却独自一人转身，朝着后花园出口的方向走去。

我就这样一动不动地看着他来到了一个石台阶旁边坐了下来，开始对着他的那樽金酒壶专心致志地饮酒，而他脸上的那种漫不经心的表情就仿佛在告诉我，我这么一个大活人在他的眼里实际上和空气没有什么区别。

就算我并没有和他结婚的打算，我也认为我受够了。

“詹姆爵士，”虽然他的眼睛并没有看向我，但我还是自顾自地走到了他的面前，双手插在腰间，冷着脸对他说道，“或许你不怎么喜欢我，但没有关系，我也不怎么喜欢你。”

他听后，这才慢悠悠地把脑袋转了过来，碧绿色的眼睛饶有趣味地打量着我说道：“不喜欢你？莱莎小姐，我想你一定是误会了些什么。我可以告诉你，我可从来没有这么想过。”

是吗？我才不相信呢。

我眨眨眼，深吸了一口气继续说道：“这桩联姻不是我的意思，我也是在父亲告知我之后才了解到了这件事，所以你不必把这件事迁怒于我，请相信我——我和你一样希望这桩婚姻能够得到解除。”

“解除？”他乐了，就好像我刚才讲了一个什么足够令他发笑的笑话一样，“我可不敢这么想，你是我父亲请来的客人。至于那个婚约？你不必表现得这么紧张，莱莎小姐，你迟早都要嫁人的，即使今天不嫁给我，也不代表你明天就能够嫁给一个比我更强的人。实话告诉你吧，我的确不怎么喜欢你，可也还没有到讨厌你的程度。我的父亲希望我和你结婚，希望我把我那玩意儿放到你身体里，然后让你为我生几个孩子。如果这么做能够令他高兴，那我就这么做便是了。你也一样，即使你对我没有所谓的爱情，但如果你的父亲希望你乖乖地待在凯岩城里当凯岩城的公爵夫人，我想，你大概率也没有权利拒绝他吧？”

他的一番话就宛如一瓢倾盆而下的冷水，瞬间浇灭了我心中所有的忐忑与冲动。但很快，当我意识到这番话中对于女性的侮辱意味之后，这种突如其来的失望即刻就转化为了愈渐膨胀的愤怒。

不论我怎么努力尝试着伪装，我知道我骨子里仍旧是一个现代人。我绝对无法忍受他人因我的性别而对我进行的人格践踏。

“你似乎早已将骑士精神抛到脑后了，詹姆·兰尼斯特。”我也毫不客气地回话说，“所以，在你的眼里我不过是一个为你生儿育女的生育工具，仅此而已？还是说这就是你们兰尼斯特一贯的行事风格——你们认为只要有金子，这世界上的所有人都会主动向你们谄媚讨好吗？”

“骑士精神？”詹姆·兰尼斯特在这时看上去终于有一些被我惹恼了，止不住盯着我的双眼冷笑道，“就算我没有严格地遵守那所谓的骑士精神，可我也始终是一名货真价实的骑士。那你呢，莱莎·徒利小姐？你又是个什么东西？”

这一次，我并没有搭理他，而是一言不发地准备转身离去。

詹姆的声音在我刚刚迈出第一个步子的时候，从我的身后传来。

“看样子，你一点儿也不懂什么是淑女该有的礼貌，莱莎小姐。”虽然没有看见他的正脸，但我好似能够想象得出他说出这话时脸上那轻蔑的笑容，“哈，不过你可以放心，我可没有那个闲情逸致去把你的‘小秘密’告诉你的父亲。所以在他老人家自己将它发现，你或许还能够继续野蛮一阵子，真是可喜可贺。”

小秘密？

我那点小秘密比起你和你的亲姐姐乱.伦那档子事，还能够算是什么秘密吗？

你如果把我今天偷偷溜出来的事情告诉我的父亲，我顶多只会遭到一顿严厉的训斥。但要是你和瑟曦苟合的事情被泰温·兰尼斯特公爵知道了……那后果我可就不敢保证了。

不过当然，我是百分之百不会自愿去做这种吃力不讨好的事情的。

#

这几天里，兰尼斯特家的那两名侍女就好像使出了浑身解数那般，不停地在我的面前说着詹姆·兰尼斯特的好话。

詹姆·兰尼斯特，泰温·兰尼斯特公爵和夫人乔安娜所生的长子，不过十几岁的时候就以及担任了萨姆纳·克雷赫伯爵的侍从，之后紧随着他清剿了御林兄弟会，并被御林铁卫亚瑟·戴恩爵士亲手奉为骑士。

他是这七大国里最英俊、最富有、最前途无量的少年。

七大国里每一名少女都梦想着能够嫁给他，成为他的妻子。那么换而言之，我现在莫名其妙地就变成了七大国里所有少女们的梦想？

这个观点我可不敢苟同。

父亲虽然没有对我明说，但我看得出来他希望我能够主动地和兰尼斯特家族的长子进行适当而又得体的沟通，而我却不能告诉他——其实早在几日前我们就已经完成了这项“工作”，只不过我们沟通时所说的语句在他老人家眼里看来，可能并不是那么的文明。

而今天是我在凯岩城里逗留的最后一天，一想到今天之后我便可以彻底地和兰尼斯特一家说再见了，我的内心就止不住如同飞上高空的小鸟那般雀跃。

享用完了丰盛的午餐，听完了我父亲和泰温公爵在餐桌上说的那一番客套话，我们几人便按照着泰温公爵的建议，开始在凯岩城的后花园里漫步起来。

实话实说，西境的花草看上去的确要比河间地的要更加鲜艳一些。也许是由于气候的差异，河间地地处极大河流交汇处，气候也更加潮湿，所以我们那儿几乎很难看见各种各样争奇斗艳的彩色花朵，有的只是高大而又庄重的清一色墨绿树林。

萨姆纳·克雷赫伯爵也随着詹姆·兰尼斯特回到了凯岩城，在我们几人都悠哉游哉地行走在花园小径里的时候，詹姆却一直缠着克雷赫伯爵，喋喋不休地在和他讨论着什么。浅金色的阳光落在他犹如大理石雕像般完美的脸庞上，我看见他碧绿色的双眼终于在此刻露出了渴切的目光。

那是他在面对我的时候，从来没有展露出的目光。

贝妮站在我的身侧，一直在朝我挤眉弄眼，似乎是希望我能够勇敢一些儿，主动地来到詹姆和克雷赫伯爵的身旁和她们搭话。而我才没有这样的闲情逸致呢，既然詹姆·兰尼斯特自己都不愿意搭理我，我又何必费这个功夫去讨好他？

反正我们最终肯定不会有什么好的结果。

这桩婚约在最后也一定会告吹的。

可出乎我意料的是，就连我的父亲霍斯特公爵也用眼神示意了我一下，轻声对我说道：“去吧。”

我：……

没办法，在周围的两位长辈外加一群侍女的注视下，我不得不有些不情愿地提起了裙角，拖着脚步来到了詹姆和克雷赫伯爵的身边。克雷赫伯爵察觉到了我的存在后，立刻回过身来，接着毕恭毕敬地对我行了一个骑士吻手礼。而詹姆则是笑嘻嘻地看着我揶揄道：“真是难得，什么风把莱莎小姐都给刮过来了？”

我耸了耸肩膀，碍于克雷赫伯爵的面子，并没有开口和詹姆顶嘴，而是展开了一个我已经练习到有一些僵硬的笑容，柔声问道：“请问两位爵士刚才在聊些什么呢？希望我的到来并没有打扰到你们。”

“当然不会。”克雷赫伯爵连忙回答说，“我刚才正在和詹姆爵士聊到了‘九铜板王之战’的事，而在此次战争中立功的，恰巧就是莱莎小姐的叔叔——布林登爵士。”

我听后，有些讶异地张了张嘴。

布林登叔叔曾经经历过这样的一场战争？我的脑海里没有一丝半点的印象，所以一时之间也搭不上话来。

“我说过了，莱莎小姐是不会感兴趣的。”詹姆在一旁挥了挥手说，“我第一次去奔流城见到莱莎小姐的时候，她就老是给我摆着一副臭脸，就仿佛我和布林登爵士聊到的那些战争真的会让她漂亮的裙子染上鲜血似的。你说是不是，莱莎小姐？啊，不过你可能已经忘记那时候的事情了，毕竟它们已经过去一年了。”

一年前发生的事？我带着疑惑的目光看了一眼詹姆，却发现他一脸坦然——看样子他并没有在说谎。

我猛地记起来了，大约在一年前的这个时候，詹姆·兰尼斯特的确以信使的名义来奔流城做客了一次，但那时，我们之间还并没有到谈婚论嫁的地步。我还记得，詹姆当时大约在奔流城逗留了半个月之久，可是在这期间我们两人谁也没有对对方说过一句话。

因为詹姆在那期间一直都在缠着我的叔叔布林登为他讲述他游历四方的故事，而我也在忙着和凯特琳学习刺绣还有通用语。

我极有可能只是把他当作了我父亲的一名普通客人，并没有多想。毕竟奔流城里几乎每三个月就会来一位陌生的客人，有的时候是河间地的贵族，有的时候是别的领地的信使。更何况，我也并不记得小说中莱莎·徒利和詹姆·兰尼斯特发生过什么瓜葛？但我现在想来，我才发现——原来在那个时候，父亲就已经刻意地在每一次用餐时把我的座位安排在了詹姆的旁边，只不过我和詹姆谁也没有因此和对方产生什么交集。

“不，我想你误会了，詹姆爵士。”等回想起来这件事后，我才开口解释道，“我那时并不是对你和布林登叔叔的谈话内容感到反感，只不过感觉完全插不上话，所以干脆选择了沉默而已。”

啊，实际上更多的是因为我压根没有那个力气去和未来的“弑君者”交谈而已。

而一年前的詹姆其实也并没有表现得比我更好，如果父亲和泰温公爵早在一年前就已经开始谋划此事了的话，詹姆·兰尼斯特当初那种把我当作一尊雕像一样晾在一旁的态度，恐怕也并不是他们想看到的吧？

克雷赫伯爵在这时轻笑了一声，我看见他回过头去，凑到了詹姆的耳边，似乎是想要和他说些悄悄话。

可我却还是将他话里的内容听得一清二楚。

“也许莱莎小姐在那时只是腼腆害羞而已，詹姆。”他意味深长地说。

我的额头不禁渗出了几丝冷汗。害羞？不存在的，对詹姆·兰尼斯特害羞？永远都不可能。


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

等我返回到奔流城之后，我又恢复了从前的那种终日无所事事的生活。每一天，我需要担心的事情便只是当日挑选的丝质长裙是否足够优雅；我手中的刺绣半成品是否精细生动；又或是头顶发网上的宝石颜色是否匹配我身上那条长裙上的花纹。

我父亲似乎认为我和詹姆·兰尼斯特的婚事已经尘埃落定。他告诉我，泰温公爵对我很是满意，而他也认同泰温公爵的长子詹姆爵士能够被称得上是“年少有为”。

我却认为他并非看中了詹姆那英俊的外表，亦或者是他身上的那股不可一世的飒爽气质。

他看中的，是詹姆·兰尼斯特所具有的无限可能性。

平心而论，如果撇开他将来会做的那几件糟心事不说，詹姆·兰尼斯特也算是个成功人士。只不过，对于我身体里的这具现代灵魂而言，我还是很难说服自己接纳一个和亲姐姐乱.伦的男人成为我的丈夫。

凯岩城一行过后，我的生活看上去依旧像往常那般波澜不惊，一直到我父亲再一次收到了来自于泰温·兰尼斯特公爵的来信。

那天上午，我正和我的姐姐凯特琳坐在家中的庭院里研究着秋季长裙的刺绣花纹，一抬头却看见了面露难色的莱格爵士。

凯特琳很快就意识到了不对劲，立刻放下了手中的丝绢，急忙站起来询问道：“发生什么事了吗，莱格爵士？”

“公爵大人——”莱格爵士欲言又止。

“父亲出什么事了？”凯特琳微微蹙眉，“我现在就去父亲的书房！”说完，她便打算转身离开庭院，却又被莱格爵士再一次开口制止了。

“是这样的，凯特琳小姐。”莱格爵士轻叹了一口气，思索了片刻后才回答说，“是莱莎小姐的……婚事。而我想这件事还是由莱莎小姐自己来劝导公爵大人比较合适一些。”

凯特琳听后，有些纳闷地回过头来看了看我，但等她发现我的双眼看起来也和她同样困惑之后，她才无奈地叹道：“好吧。”

莱格爵士这时朝我伸出了手，柔声对我说道：“请吧，莱莎小姐。”

#

实际上我早已熟记了从庭院来到父亲书房的路应该怎么走，但我也并没有让莱格爵士离开我的身侧。不知怎得，我有一种预感——这一次泰温公爵的来信八成并没有带来什么好消息，而如果有莱格爵士在我的身边，倘若真的出现了什么我一人无法应对的突发状况，莱格爵士至少还可以伸手拉我一把。

可出乎我意料的是，几分钟后，当我和莱格爵士站在霍斯特公爵书房的大门前，正欲伸手推开房门的时候，一个突如其来的拳头般大小的硬物忽然间朝着我双脚所在的方向疾速飞去，我连忙下意识地后退了一步，莱格爵士也在这千钧一发的时刻及时用手将我推到了一旁。伴随着“砰”的一声巨响，那个硬物重重地砸在了我脚边的墙角处。

我不由得弯下腰，伸出手将那掉落在墙角的物品捡了起来。只见躺在我手中的并不是别的东西，而是我父亲最喜爱的那樽银鳟鱼镇纸——这还是好几年前父亲生日的时候，布林登叔叔特意送给他的礼物。

七神知道他到底有多宝贝这个礼物，从前他几乎连碰都不愿意让我和艾德慕碰一下。

可是今天……

我将手中的镇纸握得更紧了一些，抬起头来看向了站在案台旁的霍斯特。我那已经上了年纪的父亲正一手扶着桌角，一手放在自己那此起彼伏的胸膛上，似乎在以这种方式平复着他心中那难以宣泄的愤怒。

“父亲，发生什么事了？”我张了张嘴，小心翼翼地试探道。

“那个该死的、不守信义的、遭天谴的——兰尼斯特！”父亲一面说着，一面将案台上的羊皮纸尽数扫到了地面上，一瞬间，轻薄的羊皮卷便犹如浅棕色的雪花，在这六月天里恣意起舞着。

“你知道他都做了些什么事吗，莱莎？他——他怎么能够这么对你！”霍斯特看向了我，布满细纹的脸庞也因为他的愤懑变得渐渐扭曲起来，“那个詹姆·兰尼斯特，那个该死的小杂种！在已经和你定下了婚约的情况下，竟然选择了加入御林铁卫……他这么做把你置于何地，莱莎？他这么做又把我们徒利家族至于何地？！”

我茫然地看着霍斯特眨眨眼，接着又看向了我身边的莱格爵士。

莱格爵士在这时尝试着解释道：“七大国里的骑士们，一旦选择披上了白袍并加入御林铁卫，便意味着他们的终身都只能奉献给他们的国王。他们将不能继承家族中的财产，也终身不得娶妻生子。”

“正是这样！”霍斯特听后，忍不住大声地啐道，“更可恨的是……更可恨的是——泰温·兰尼斯特竟然——”

我看见他说到一半，右手的五指止不住开始不停地颤抖起来，莱格爵士见情况不妙，连忙一步上前搀扶住了靠在案台上显得摇摇欲坠的霍斯特，我也紧跟其后，迅速地半跪在了霍斯特的面前。

“父亲，不要生气了。”我看向了霍斯特的那双湛蓝色的眼睛，轻声劝慰道，“我并不在乎这些，我不在乎什么凯岩城，也不在乎什么詹姆·兰尼斯特。相比起父亲的身体，他们又算得了什么呢？让我们忘记狡猾的兰尼斯特吧，父亲。既然詹姆·兰尼斯特不愿意娶我，我便不嫁给他就是了，而我相信七大国里有的是青年才俊愿意接纳我。”

“可是……”霍斯特颤颤巍巍地伸出手臂，轻柔地将手掌覆盖在了我的额头上，“这对你而言是一种羞辱，莱莎。他是想让七大国里的所有皇亲贵族都知晓这件事——他不愿意娶你，为此他甚至愿意放弃凯岩城的继承权！而最让我感到难以忍受的是——在詹姆背弃他的承诺之后，泰温·兰尼斯特竟然想要用那个半人的来搪塞我！”

“半人？”我不解地皱起了眉头。

霍斯特口中的“半人”，难道指的是詹姆的侏儒弟弟——“小恶魔”提利昂·兰尼斯特吗？

“泰温的那个侏儒儿子！”父亲咬牙切齿地说道，“提利昂·兰尼斯特——他甚至都算不上是一个真正的男人！”

啊，我想我现在终于能够勉强地理清事情的来龙去脉了。看来詹姆还是和小说中所描述的那样，在凯岩城和瑟曦之间，他毫不犹豫地选择了瑟曦，并也正好以加入御林铁卫的方式逃脱了他和莱莎·徒利的婚约。

至于提利昂·兰尼斯特？这大概也很好理解，对于泰温而言，詹姆自愿加入御林铁卫是他意料之外的结果。我相信身材矮小、面容丑陋的提利昂和高大英俊的詹姆之间，泰温公爵毫无疑问会更加偏爱后者。如果我是泰温，我肯定也希望最终继承凯岩城的人是詹姆，而不是提利昂。

可是詹姆已经向伊里斯国王发了誓，君子一言，驷马难追——至少对于目前的这位十五岁的詹姆而言是这样。他不能够轻易地背弃他对伊里斯国王许下的誓言，既然如此，泰温如今只剩下了一个选择——那便是勉为其难地让他的次子提利昂继承詹姆原本应当得到的一切。

也就是说，只要我，霍斯特公爵的女儿并不嫌弃他的小儿子提利昂长相丑陋、身体残疾，我依旧能够像泰温先前保证的那样——成为凯岩城名正言顺的公爵夫人。

我必须承认，虽然我的父亲对泰温的这个举动感到极其的愤怒，可我的内心却的确因泰温的这个提议产生了一些动摇。

在故事中，提利昂·兰尼斯特是一位绝顶聪明的人。更重要的是，他这个人心底并不坏，如果我嫁给他，或许我并不会收获一桩完美的婚姻，或许我还会遭到七大国其他贵妇们的冷嘲热讽。但总的来说，嫁给提利昂至少也要比嫁给其他那些将妻女视为附庸的衣冠禽兽要强。

“父亲，”我在这时开口，正欲将我心中的想法告知他，“其实……泰温公爵的这个提议或许也不是那么的糟糕。”

“那是个侏儒，莱莎！你不能嫁给这样的人！”

“是的，他是个侏儒。”我微微颔首，语气坚定地说，“但他也是一个货真价实的兰尼斯特。而我想，泰温公爵对于詹姆加入御林铁卫的这件事，恐怕也和父亲一样感到愤怒难耐吧？”

“的确。”父亲轻叹了一声道，“他甚至为此辞去了首相的职位，还把他原本打算嫁给雷加王子的女儿瑟曦给带回了凯岩城。”

“也许我们并不需要吊死在‘兰尼斯特’这一颗树上，公爵大人。”在这时，站在我身后的莱格爵士也插话道，“如果我没有记错的话，早在几个月前，史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩大人也曾经来信向公爵大人求娶过莱莎小姐？”

“噢，是的！”听到此处，父亲有些懊恼地说，“可我那个时候选择相信了兰尼斯特，所以拒绝了史坦尼斯的请求，而他现在已经和佛罗伦家族的赛丽丝小姐订婚了。”

好的，现在我终于明白了父亲此时此刻到底为什么要表现得这么心神不定、坐立不安了。

因为我这头才刚刚被詹姆·兰尼斯特“退婚”，那一头作为“备胎”的史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩却已经找到了属意的订婚对象。

看样子……我这一世极有可能要成为仆人们口中那所谓的嫁不出去的“老处女”了。


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

伊耿历281年的冬天竟出奇的温暖，虽然如今还只是十二月，但却早已有了回暖的趋势，奔流城内的雪花也渐渐消融，就仿佛春天到来了一般。也正是在这个奇特的冬天里，赫伦堡举办了一场比武大会，七大国的皇亲贵戚都会前去观看，作为布兰登·史塔克的未婚妻，凯特琳自然而然也收到了邀请。

“莱莎，如果你也想和我一块去赫伦堡的话，我可以帮你向父亲求求情。”在出发的前几天，凯特琳悄悄地找到了我，拉着我的手臂殷切地对我说道，“我想这一趟旅程一定会很有意思的，你如果不去就太可惜了。”

其实我对这场比武大会并没有过多的热情。这个时代的人们总是有着一些残忍的癖好，比如什么只有一方死去才能够结束的生死决斗啦，比如一定要将对方打趴在地面上才肯罢休的比武大会啦。

对于我这么一个现代人来说，我还是会感到有一些不忍。

果不其然，第二天凯特琳真的找到了霍斯特公爵，并且告诉他——她希望我能够陪着她一同前去赫伦堡。

可是我们的父亲却拒绝了她。

“莱莎和艾德慕在这期间会留在奔流城里，这一点毋庸置疑。”霍斯特用坚决的语气告诉凯特琳，“艾德慕还太小，我总担心他会闯祸。至于莱莎……她还有更重要的事情要做。”

对于父亲，凯特琳一向表现得温婉顺从，所以即便是被父亲用冷淡的语气回绝了一个小小的请求，她也依旧没有在父亲的面前表露出不满——尽管我已经从她那娇俏脸蛋上的红晕看出了她心中的真实情绪。

凯特琳和莱格爵士等人走后，奔流城瞬间就变得有些空荡荡的了。艾德慕每天都会在前厅里练剑，而我因为失去了一个可以陪我谈心解闷的好伙伴，最终也只能天天站在艾德慕的身旁消磨着时间。

而数日后，奔流城突然间迎来了一位出乎我们意料的客人——来自于高庭的一位信使。

高庭是河湾地位于曼德河畔放到城堡，也是如今的南境守护者提利尔家族的领地。她坐落于一座山丘之上，鸟瞰下方的曼德河畔，而滨海大道和玫瑰大道都汇聚于此。

我在此之前从未前去过高庭，对于她的了解仅仅是通过爵士们的描述以及书籍上的记载。我知道那是一个春暖花开的国度，金色玫瑰是提利尔家族的纹章，而“生生不息”则是他们的箴言。在我看来，高庭是一个充满了梦幻色彩的神秘之境，和终日大雪纷飞的北境不同，高庭所在的河湾地永远都和煦温暖且充满生机。

虽然父亲并没有向我明确地表示这一位信使前来奔流城的真正目的，但我也可以在心中猜测出七八分了。之前泰温公爵之子詹姆·兰尼斯特以一种极端的方式逃避了和我之间的婚约，而我却又已经达到了适婚的年龄。父亲之所以会让高庭的信使前来，很显然只有一个目的——那就是为我说媒。

那名信使看上去约莫十六七岁，有着一头卷曲的棕褐色短发和一双明亮的琥珀色眼睛，眉眼和五官很是秀气。父亲热情地招待了他，并且让他与我和艾德慕一同共进晚餐，而我正巧就坐在他的对面。

我并没有主动开口询问他此行的目的，反倒是他很直率地询问道：“莱莎小姐喜欢高庭吗？”

我微微一愣，下意识地看向了父亲，而父亲只是轻轻地点了点头，示意我不需要过分紧张。

“我还没有去过高庭呢，先生。”我小声地说，“如果我有机会前去的话，我想我一定会喜欢上那里的。”

“高庭有什么？”艾德慕在此时插话道，“我们河间地有奔流不息的河道，有被河水滋润过的肥沃的土壤，还有这七大国最鲜美的鱼类虾类，而高庭有些什么呢？难道就只是那些可供观赏的花朵吗？”

“不，不仅仅是花朵，爵士。”信使朝艾德慕微微一笑，耐心地解释道，“我们高庭有财富，有丰饶的物资，还有大自然最慷慨的恩赐——四季如春的气候。也正因这样，我才敢说高庭是最适合像莱莎小姐这样如花似玉的贵族少女居住的地方。”

信使这话的暗示意味听起来已经很明显了，不过我并没有开口多说些什么，而是专注地低着头捣鼓着手中的烤鱼酱。

坦白说，相比起凯岩城和北境，我的确更加偏爱高庭。上一世，我曾经便是一个出生在南方的孩子，所以如果能够让我来到一个一年四季气候都温润宜人的城市居住，那对我而言真是再好不过了。

信使在奔流城内待了整整一个星期才离开，在离开前还恭敬地对我的父亲霍斯特说道：“我一定会将公爵大人的意思准确地转达给梅斯大人的，请公爵大人放心。”

等信使一走，我便急不可耐地找到了霍斯特，向他询问这件事的来龙去脉。

“哦，是的，我的确有意向让你和高庭的提利尔家族联姻。”父亲告知我，“只不过……那个孩子在我看来，和你并不是那么的般配。”

“这话怎么说，父亲？”

“梅斯·提利尔已经娶了艾勒莉·海塔尔为妻，而他的长子——那个将来会继承高庭的孩子，却很不幸的是个瘸子。”父亲苦恼地叹道，“也就是说，梅斯·提利尔的直系亲属中，并没有年龄和你相配的对象。但是梅斯的叔叔，也就是莫林·提利尔有两个儿子。大儿子罗斯今年十七岁，还尚未娶妻，年龄和你正好合适。只不过他并不是高庭公爵的直系亲属，所以他将来也极大概率不会得到高庭的继承权。”

父亲接着告诉我，这桩婚事他仍旧在考虑之中，至于高庭方面，我想他们对于和徒利家族的联姻自然不会表现出抗拒。可在父亲本人看来，我作为奔流城公爵的女儿若是嫁给梅斯·提利尔的远亲，那无疑是屈尊下嫁了的，而这也并非父亲最初想要看到的结果。

事实上，我反倒并不在乎这些可有可无的头衔。即便我嫁给罗斯之后并不能成为公爵夫人，但也依旧是一名贵族，也依旧能像从前那样过上养尊处优的生活。

这对我而言便已经足够了。

半个月后，凯特琳也终于从赫伦堡归来，我和艾德慕兴奋地来到城门口迎接我们的姐姐。但令我们意外的是，凯特琳本人的神情看上去却并没有我们想象中的兴奋雀跃，反而显得有有点儿忧虑不安。

“发生什么事了，凯特？”等我领着凯特琳独自回到房间里后，我才忍不住问道，“你怎么看上去愁眉苦脸的？”

凯特琳皱了皱眉，有些欲言又止。

“是布兰登的妹妹，莱安娜小姐。”她说。

莱安娜？我纳闷地眨了眨眼睛。莱安娜·史塔克，如今正好是劳勃·拜拉席恩的未婚妻，也同样是劳勃的好友奈德的妹妹。

如果我的记忆没有出错的话，莱安娜·史塔克在小说中，早在故事开始前便已经不幸西去了。

“莱安娜小姐出什么事了？”我连忙问。

“不，莱安娜小姐没事。”凯特琳安抚性地握住了我的手，淡淡地对我笑道，“她没出什么事，但是在赫伦堡的比武大会上，雷加王子把‘爱与美的王后’的桂冠放到了莱安娜小姐的手里，可莱安娜小姐是劳勃·拜拉席恩的未婚妻呀！而雷加王子的妻子，多恩公主伊莉亚·马泰尔就坐在莱安娜小姐的身旁……我只能说，雷加王子的这个举动实在是有一些不妥。”

我听后，不由得赞同地点了点头。

这不是废话吗？正牌老婆就坐在眼前，然而这位雷加王子却不把战利品交给老婆，反而交给了别人的未婚妻？

我只能说，果然贵族的脑回路就是比一般人要清奇，真是让人感到难以理解。


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

伊耿历282年是一个多事之秋。

凯特琳从赫伦堡回来之后，她和布兰登·史塔克的联姻便被提上了日程。临冬城公爵和我们的父亲原本计划在春天到来之前举行婚礼，可他们万万没有想到的是，偏偏在这个非常时刻里，发生了一件大事。

一件几乎出乎了所有人意料的大事。

莱安娜·史塔克被雷加·坦格利安王子诱拐了。

布兰登在前来奔流城和凯特琳完婚的途中听说了这个消息后，便毫不犹豫地带着他的四个侍从当即快马加鞭地赶往君临，并且威胁雷加王子，如果他不能够将莱安娜平平安安地归还回来的话，他便要取走雷加王子的性命。

“这是个该死的错误！”我听见父亲和莱格爵士已经罗宾爵士争论的时候，他忍不住大声地啐道，“我明明已经劝告过他，让他小心行事。雷加王子为人一向宽宏仁厚，强行掳走莱安娜小姐……这种事听起来并不像是他本人做出来的事情。我也认为这一切之间一定有什么隐情或或者误会，所以才劝告布兰登不要冲动，可是——”

“可是他如今跑到君临这么一闹，威胁王子的性命，这一举动便无异于叛国了。”罗宾爵士和莱格爵士回答道。

果不其然，几天后便传来了伊里斯国王下令逮捕布兰登·史塔克及他父亲的诏令。很快，身在君临的布兰登便被伊里斯国王的御林铁卫逮捕，并被指控阴谋杀害雷加王子。

布兰登甚至被迫观看他的父亲身穿盔甲活生生地被烹煮，而他也在不久后长辞于人世。

布兰登死后，我的姐姐凯特琳为了她未婚夫的死讯伤感了许久，可是父亲并不允许她这么做。因为徒利家族和史塔克家族的婚约并没有随着布兰登的死亡而被解除，凯特琳依然会嫁给一个史塔克，那便是布兰登的亲弟弟艾德·史塔克。

而没过多久，伊里斯国王在处死了布兰登之后，又向鹰巢城公爵琼恩·艾林索要他的两个养子——劳勃·拜拉席恩和艾德·史塔克的性命。琼恩·艾林年事已高，但却没有子嗣，所以他一直都将他的这两位样子视如己出，伊里斯国王的这个要求无疑是强人所难。

所以，琼恩·艾林这一次并没有遵循国王的旨意，而是召集了谷地和北境、南境的所有封臣开始反抗伊里斯国王的种种暴行。

篡夺者战争终于打响了。

虽然史塔克一家选择了和“反叛者”们站在了一起，但和史塔克缔结了婚约的徒利家族——也就是我们河间地的贵族，却并没有立刻对政局的动荡表明出自己明确的态度。也同样由于战争，我和提利尔家族的联姻也不得不暂且被搁置下来，而提利尔家族在这一次的动乱中选择了支持坦格利安王朝，而并非拜拉席恩家族等的“反叛者”。

但就算父亲并不像参与到这些危险的纷争当中，他实际上也很难独善其身。人人都知道，在这场叛乱中，每一个贵族都必须要选择一个立场。如果父亲选择加入“反叛者”，而篡夺者战争最终却又失败了的话，那么大多数参与了叛乱的贵族最后都极有可能得到一个被国王处死的结局。

可如果他选择支持坦格利安王朝……

想到这里，我忍不住摇了摇头，同时暗暗地告诉自己并不用过分的担忧。虽然说我如今对于小说故事的情节已经大致忘记得一干二净了，然而有一件事我是可以完全确信的——那就是劳勃·拜拉席恩最终一定会登上王位，而凯特琳·徒利也会成为临冬城公爵夫人。

我们一家在这场战争结束之后，应该都幸运地生存了下来。

#

在这场战争进行到一半的时候，劳勃·拜拉席恩和艾德·史塔克光临了奔流城。

他们此行的目的，明面上是为了让艾德·史塔克和凯特琳·徒利完婚，不过我心里知道，劳勃一定渴望着来自于徒利家族的支持，而如今父亲对于这场战争的态度却依旧暧昧不已。

在婚礼举行的前一天下午，劳勃·拜拉席恩携带着他的几名侍从走进了我父亲的书房，我的弟弟艾德慕还有我父亲的几个心腹重臣也被叫了过去。我并不清楚他们究竟在书房里谈论着些什么，但我知道他们谈论的内容一定和“结盟”脱不了干系。

奇怪的是，劳勃这一走进书房，便在里面待了整整一个下午，就连贝妮都禁不住开始担心，父亲会不会在书房里饿坏了。

“这是厨房为公爵大人和劳勃大人准备的一些茶点。”正当我和凯特琳为即将到来的婚礼摆放着各种各样的装饰品的时候，贝妮端着一盘子点心朝我们走了过来，“我原本想把这些点心端给公爵大人的，但又怕直接这么进去……会有一些不妥。”

“有什么不妥？”凯特琳立刻反问。

“我知道公爵大人正在和劳勃大人谈论一些很重要的事情，”贝妮耸了耸肩，“而那些事情恐怕不是像我这样的人能够听见的。”

我听后，快速地瞥了一眼她盘子里的点心，在心中思索了片刻后才道：“让我端进去给父亲吧。我是他的女儿，即便听见了什么，他大概率也不会冲我发火的，而凯特琳明天就要结婚了，还是不要在这种时候犯错误的好。”

说完，我便殷勤地走上前去，将贝妮手中的盘子转移到了自己的手中，接着加快着脚步朝着父亲书房所在的方向走去。

我想，如果不出意外的话，这一场谈话结束之后，父亲便会加入反叛者的阵营，并且为劳勃·拜拉席恩贡献兵力。而相应的，作为报酬，劳勃·拜拉席恩也一定会给父亲一些好处。至于那些好处究竟是什么……我目前也并不能够得知。

这也是我为什么会一反常态地端着点心走到了父亲书房的门前的原因。

等来到书房门口后，我才发现父亲书房的铁门其实并没有锁，两扇铁门之间露出了一条小小的缝隙，而我正好能够透过这条缝隙窥见劳勃·拜拉席恩健壮的背影。

我深吸了一口气，蹑手蹑脚地站在了门口，将自己的耳朵贴上了铁门。

“您应该知道提利尔家族选择了效忠坦格利安王室，而您的大女儿却已经许配给了史塔克家族。”是劳勃的声音。

我听见父亲回答说：“和史塔克家族的婚约，是在这一切开始之前便已经尘埃落定了的，作为河间地的守护者和奔流城公爵，我想我并不能够轻易地爽约。这也是我为什么虽然心中感到忧虑，却仍然让凯特和艾德·史塔克完婚的原因。”

“那么您的小女儿呢，您的小女儿莱莎呢？”

在听到我的名字从劳勃·拜拉席恩的口中说出来的时候，我感到我的心脏仿佛停止了跳动。

“我已经答应了梅斯·提利尔公爵，将莱莎许配给他的外甥。”

“您的女儿完全配得上一个更好的姻缘，公爵大人。”劳勃在这时劝说道，“梅斯·提利尔的外甥？我想这或许有一些委屈您的女儿了。”

“我曾经考虑过让莱莎嫁给兰尼斯特家的长子，只可惜詹姆·兰尼斯特自己出其不意地加入了伊里斯国王的御林铁卫，我可怜的莱莎这才陷入了一个窘迫的境地。”我父亲霍斯特回答道，“莱莎今年已经十六岁了，我知道她的婚事不能够继续再拖延下去了。”

“实际上，公爵大人，我正好有一个想法。”劳勃在父亲话音落下的那一刹那，毫不犹豫地接话道，“我有一个年幼的弟弟，如今还尚未婚配。如果公爵大人您愿意出兵支持我们，有了徒利家族的支持，再加上谷地、北境以及风息堡周围的封臣的拥护，我很有信心能够打赢这场战争。而如果我们能够赢得这场战争，我能够坐到铁王座之上，那我便是七大王国最具权力的统治者，是全境的拥护者。到那时，我会给我的弟弟们还有所有的功臣们加官进爵，而若是您的女儿嫁给了我的弟弟，那她便会成为风息堡毋庸置疑的公爵夫人，也是唯一的公爵夫人。”

“您的弟弟？”父亲听后，有些纳闷不解地反问，“可……我听说史坦尼斯大人已经决定迎娶赛丽丝小为妻了。”

而悔婚，在这个时代的人看来，是一种极大的侮辱。

史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩是一个极具荣誉感的人，所以他大概率是不会这么做的。

“史坦尼斯？”劳勃笑了，“不，不。谁说我只有史坦尼斯一个弟弟了？我并不是要让史坦尼斯放弃赛丽丝，以他的那个顽固的性格，即便我命令他这么做，他也不会答应的。”

在劳勃说出这些话的时候，我看见我的父亲惊愕地看向了他。

“因此，我指的人不是史坦尼斯，”劳勃·拜拉席恩指出，“——而是我最小的弟弟蓝礼。”

那一瞬间，我的脑海中仿佛有一颗炸弹猛然炸裂那般，顷刻便将我所有的理智吞噬殆尽，只剩下了我的愤怒、不安与抗拒。


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

我面前的这名中年男人，强大、坚韧而又刚毅不屈，然而岁月依旧无情地在他的身上留下了难以磨灭的痕迹。他那一头原本应该是枣红色的卷发如今已经花白，就如同褪色了的棉布一般，而他那曾经笔直挺拔的身躯也渐渐地变得佝偻起来。我看着他布满了细纹的面容，一时之间有些失语。

“你可以再考虑一阵子，我亲爱的莱莎。”霍斯特坐在我的面前，双手交握，微微垂下了头，“等你考虑清楚之后，再告诉我你的决定也不迟。”

“我已经告诉过您了，我不用再考虑了，父亲。”

“你只是暂时不能够接受这件事带给你的冲击，但如果你能够冷静地思考一下，你就能够发现——这场联姻对你而言是百利而无一害的。”

“百利而无一害？”我听后，忍不住扬了扬眉毛，语气中带着几丝讥讽，“让我嫁给一个如今只有四岁的孩子，这样的婚姻真的能够带给我幸福吗？”

霍斯特好似被我问倒了，他愣了愣，沉默了片刻后才幽幽地说：“但至少是利大于弊的。”

“没错。”在这时，坐在霍斯特身旁的艾德慕也插话道，“如果劳勃·拜拉席恩能够坐上王位，那么你就将会嫁给未来国王的亲弟弟，莱莎。这会使我们徒利家族强大起来，这场联姻绝对比凯特和史塔克家的那一场更加具有价值。”

艾德慕的这番话带给了我一种他仿佛已经长大成人了的错觉，可我却一点儿也不喜欢他说出这话时的语气。当他那双湛蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地望向我，渴望着一个肯定的回答的时候，我却冷冷地说道：“到底是对我而言‘利大于弊’，还是对你的家族而言‘利大于弊’？”

“我的家族就是你的家族。”艾德慕反驳说。

“那我是什么？”我盯着他，低声质问道，“是一只可以随意被你们售卖的的种猪吗？”

我看见艾德慕听完这话后，长满粉色雀斑的脸庞给瞬间就失去了血色。他颤颤巍巍地伸出了手指，直指着我的脸庞，有些不可置信地说道：“你、你知道你在说些什么吗——莱莎，你说话怎么可以这么难听？！明明凯特也和你一样，在成婚之前从未和艾德·史塔克有过什么交集，但她不是也照样乖乖地嫁给了艾德·史塔克了吗？”

……哦，是的，这的确是凯特琳·徒利会做出来的事。

而这也是我和她截然不同的地方。

“够了。”就在我和艾德慕之间的气氛逐渐变得有些剑拔弩张的时候，我们共同的父亲霍斯特公爵终于厉声打断道，“你们两个不要吵了。”说完，他又看向了我，用一种不容置疑的语气对我说：“我是你的父亲，莱莎，而艾德慕是你的兄弟。”

我低头沉默着，并没有接话。

“所以就算你不情愿，我们也依然有权利为你的终身大事做决定。”父亲继续说道，“我知道让你嫁给现下仅有四岁的蓝礼听起来是一件荒唐至极的事情，但你要明白，你要嫁的不仅仅是蓝礼·拜拉席恩，更是未来的风息堡公爵，未来国王的手足兄弟。”

我听见艾德慕哼哼了两声，似乎很认同父亲的观点。

等父亲走后，艾德慕又看着我劝说道：“你要记住，莱莎——家族利益永远是凌驾于我们个人利益之上的。你嫁给蓝礼是出于为家族利益的考虑，而你记得我们徒利家族的家训是什么吗？”

——家族、责任、荣誉。

徒利家族的人永远将家族利益看得比什么都高。

我抬起头，忽的伸出了手臂，轻轻地将手掌放置在了艾德慕的脸颊之上，艾德慕也因为我这个突兀的举动显得有些讶异不安。

“你最好记住你今天所说的话，弟弟。”我对他说，“如果将来有一日，你也和我一样，必须要为了家族利益牺牲你自己的时候……我也希望你别忘记了——今天，在父亲的书房里，你都对我说过些什么。”

#

奈德和凯特琳的婚礼结束之后，徒利家族正式加入了义军的阵营。奈德才刚刚和凯特琳举行了婚礼，第二天便要马不停蹄地赶往战场，独留凯特琳在奔流城里等待着他的归来。

凯特琳对此并没有发表任何的怨言，只有我一肚子怨气地在她的身旁暗暗地咒骂着——如果奈德就这么死在了战场怎么办？难不成凯特琳年纪轻轻地就要当寡妇了吗？

劳勃和奈德离开了奔流城不久，奔流城就立刻收到了劳勃·拜拉席恩在盛夏厅击败了几位效忠于坦格利安王室的贵族的好消息，而也正是在这一天，奔流城内的学士告诉我们——凯特琳已经有一个多月的身孕了。

凯特琳怀孕之后，整个奔流城内的所有人，包括我，都立刻变得紧张起来。人人都知道凯特琳·徒利已经和艾德·史塔克完婚，如果奈德没有办法活着从战场返回奔流城，那么就意味着——凯特琳肚子里的这个孩子会毫无疑问地继承北境的临冬城。

不过所幸的是，劳勃·拜拉席恩就如同被神明庇佑了那般，在战场上屡屡取得大捷。虽然他在鸣钟之役里因为身负重伤而险些丧命，但奈德和我父亲的部队在敌群找到他的藏身之处之前及时赶到并且击败了敌人。而后，在三叉戟河的战役中，保皇军和反叛军又在河间地的三叉戟河相遇并展开了激烈的厮杀。

而最终的结果是——劳勃·拜拉席恩强有力的一记锤击使得雷加王子当场气绝身亡。

失去了领导者的保皇军也无疑迅速地失去了士气，反叛军在三叉戟河又一次取得了毋庸置疑的胜利。

起义爆发的一年后，坦格利安王室的王都君临终于沦陷，在之前一直保持着中立的前国王之手——泰温·兰尼斯特公爵也在这时加入了反叛军的队伍。这个时候，我姐姐凯特琳的肚子已经变得如同肿胀的皮球一般大了。

贝妮说，男人们在战场上浴血奋战，可我们女人也没有闲着。对于女人来说，分娩便是我们的“战场”。由于这个时代的医疗技术所限，女人们的生产就如同在鬼门关前走了一遭。就算整个奔流城里的所有大学士们都做好了充足的准备，但也谁也不能保证——凯特琳不会在这一次的分娩过程中一命呜呼。

凯特琳生产的那一天，我感到手足无措极了。看见学士和产婆们在她的卧室门前进进出出，可我却什么都做不了。在那时，我唯一能做的事情便是安安静静地坐在窗前等待着渡鸦传来和前线有关的消息。

就这样，我站在奔流城走廊的石窗面前，微微仰起脑袋，俯瞰着这整个河间地川流不息的河流们，傍晚的冷风带丝丝泥土特有的湿咸气息，轻轻地拍打在我的脸颊上，挂起了我耳畔见的几缕红发。

一只乌黑的渡鸦突然出现在了我的视线里，我眯起双眼，下意识地伸出手来供它停靠。

等我从它的脚下取出那一封小小的信纸，并将它放在眼前展开时，我感觉我全身上下的血液都仿佛在那一刹那停止了流动，只剩下了胸腔内的心脏孤独而又有力的跳动声。

虽然早已知道了这场战争的结局，可在看到纸条上所写内容的时候，温热的泪水依旧猝不及防地从我的眼眶里顺着面颊滑落而下。

信上说——

隶属于御林铁卫的詹姆·兰尼斯特在铁王座下，亲手割断了伊里斯国王的喉咙。

坦格利安王室对于这片大陆长达三百年的统治，就此画上了一个句点。


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14

就在我收到伊里斯国王死讯的那一天，凯特琳平安地诞下了一个男孩。

那是一个十分漂亮的孩子，有着徒利家族的红发和湛蓝色的眼睛，粉红圆润的脸颊上还长了一些俏皮的雀斑。在奈德从前线凯旋归来之后，凯特琳和奈德决定给这个孩子取名为罗柏——为了纪念奈德最要好的挚友；也同样是维斯特洛大陆如今唯一的国王——劳勃·拜拉席恩。

我虽然对劳勃·拜拉席恩没有什么好感，但我不得不承认，小罗柏的确是一个惹人怜爱的孩子。相比起其他婴儿娇矜吵闹，罗柏显得要安静的多。而我之所以会知道这些，是因为每当凯特琳和奈德待在一起，并因此腾不出时间来照顾罗柏的时候，她都会将罗柏托付给我。

和盛气凌人的布兰登·史塔克不同，奈德·史塔克看上去是一个谦逊温和的好人。但就是这样的一位好人，在从前线归来之后，却给他的新婚妻子凯特琳带来了一个不那么招她待见的“惊喜”。

一个孩子，一个比罗柏小不了几个月的男孩。

和罗柏不同，这个男孩有着一头深色的短发——这明显是史塔克家族的特征。

他的名字叫作琼恩·雪诺。

“奈德说那是一个意外，他甚至都不记得那孩子的母亲长什么样了。可是……我只要一想到那个孩子，一联想到那个孩子的母亲，我就无法入睡。”

有一天夜晚，我看见红肿着眼眶的凯特琳出现在了我卧室的门前，我见状，急忙将她拉进了房间，并询问道：“你怎么大半夜的跑到我这里来了，你的丈夫呢？”

凯特琳轻哼了一声，垂下了头，回答这个问题时语气显得有些苦涩：“我想他并不会在乎我现在在哪里的。”

“别这么想。”我知道她一定又因为那个私生子的事情和她的丈夫吵架了，所以只好尝试着劝慰道，“你的丈夫一定还是在乎你的，至于那个孩子……那个时候他正好处在战场中，而他也才刚刚和你成婚不久，你要尝试着理解——即便是圣人也会有犯错的时候。”

说到这里，我忍不住在心中嘲讽——我这么一个现代人，竟然在努力地帮一个婚内出轨并且还生下了私生子的男人开脱，多么讽刺呵。

可除了这么做之外，我知道我别无他法。

如果凯特琳一直对这件事心怀芥蒂，那么他们之间的这场婚姻就永远不可能幸福。凯特琳·史塔克虽然并不是我真正的姐姐，但在这几年里，她是为数不多愿意真心待我的人——这也是为什么我会由衷地希望她的婚姻生活能够幸福美满。

最后，在我的不懈努力之下，凯特琳不那么地钻牛角尖了——她开始尽力让自己接受琼恩·雪诺的存在。即便她永远都不可能像爱罗柏那样爱琼恩。

奈德没有在奔流城内待多久就准备返回临冬城了，而这一次，我明白凯特琳也终于真正迎来了她背井离乡，远嫁北方的那一天。

凯特琳离开的那天，我和父亲还有艾德慕以及布林登叔叔都前去了送别她。我看见父亲父亲憋红了他的双眼，依依不舍地拉着凯特琳的手臂叮嘱了良久，并久久不愿意松手。凯特琳似乎也被这种难舍难分的气氛影响到了，一向坚强独立的她，竟然也当着我和艾德慕的面落下了泪水。

……

劳勃·拜拉席恩在战争打响之前的未婚妻——莱安娜·史塔克还是十分不幸地在这场战争中丧命了。

按照布林登叔叔的话来说，我们的新国王赢来了他的网关，却永远失去了他的爱人。

新国王登基后不久，许多前朝的大臣就开始忍不住谏言——为了保证政治局势的稳定，我们的新国王必须迎娶一位身份高贵的王后。

而大多数大臣给出的建议是泰温·兰尼斯特公爵的女儿瑟曦·兰尼斯特。

整个维斯特洛大陆都对泰温公爵的这位千金的非凡美貌有所耳闻，可是不论大臣们怎么劝导，我们的劳勃国王都好似不为所动。凯特琳写信告诉我，奈德说——即便国王仍然会包养一些情妇，即便他仍然会和别的女人上.床，但他心中所有的爱意，早就已经随着香消玉殒的莱安娜而去了。

不过我认为劳勃坚持不了多久，毕竟作为一国之君，他不可能永远不娶妻。

他必须要有名正言顺的继承人。

就这样，在一年之后，劳勃国王终于接纳了重臣希望他迎娶瑟曦·兰尼斯特为后的建议——他们的婚礼即将在劳勃登基一年后的那个春天举行。

一切都似乎在渐渐的步入正轨。

至于我，在我明确地表达了自己对于和拜拉席恩家族之间的联姻的抗拒之情却并没有得到回应之后，我的父亲最终还是答应了劳勃国王的请求。等到蓝礼公爵十四岁那年，霍斯特公爵的小女儿将会正式地在诸神的见证下与他结合，并且成为风息堡的公爵夫人，而在那之前，莱莎·徒利需要做的一切——就是等待。

劳勃的确遵守了诺言——他并没有将风息堡留给他那位较为年长的弟弟史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩，而是将它交给了年仅五岁的蓝礼，虽然明面上他之所以这么做的理由是因为史坦尼斯没能成功地在龙石岛杀死最后的两名坦格利安。

在知道反抗是徒劳无功的之后，我也不再表现得暴躁不安，而是像个提线木偶那样任由父亲和艾德慕的摆布。我还能够奢望什么呢？出生在这样的一个时代，作为女性的我并没有多少尊严可言。我发现我逐渐开始改变了，我的内里逐渐开始随着这个时空一同腐朽下去，犹如爬满了虫卵的百合，又像被昆虫蚕食殆尽、最后化作尘土的枯叶。

我也曾尝试着安慰自己。蓝礼·拜拉席恩是国王的弟弟，是名正言顺的风息堡公爵，这片大陆里的许多人都渴望能够和他攀上一点儿关系，而我即将会成为他生命中最亲近的人之一，我又有什么不满足的呢？

答案显而易见——我和这个名叫蓝礼·拜拉席恩的五岁男孩之间并没有“爱”。

然而生活在这个鬼地方，若是时常把“爱”挂在嘴边，那就未免显得太过于幼稚可笑了。

我不清楚蓝礼·拜拉席恩会成为一个怎样的人。会变成像他的大哥哥劳勃那样风流倜傥但却有些品行不端吗？还是变得像他的二哥哥史坦尼斯那样，铁面无情却又刚正不阿吗？

在我正式嫁给蓝礼之前，没有人可以给我一个确切的答案。

霍斯特告诉我，距离婚礼正式举行的日子还有很长一段时间——更为准确地说，是整整十个春秋。在这十年间，我可以和艾德慕一起继续留在奔流城内，而他也不希望我过早地离开他的身边。只不过真的待到那时，我都已经快要二十六岁了。


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

伊耿历292年

我的父亲霍斯特在我的婚礼开始的整整一个月前就开始为它做准备了，首饰、鲜花、美食一样不少。至于拜拉席恩家族，则是为我量身订做了全新的礼服，那是一条以暗金色为底色，用黑色丝线滚边的礼裙，在裙摆上还绣有徒利和拜拉席恩两个家族各自的纹章。

在离开奔流城之前，我和凯特琳都更加喜欢穿蓝色调的裙子，因为蓝色和红色是徒利家族的代表色。所以我一开始本想坚持以蓝色作为我婚裙的底色的，可这个想法却被我的父亲坚决地回绝了。

“从今以后，你就是拜拉席恩家族的人了，莱莎。”父亲柔声告诉我，“不过即便如此，我也很高兴你从未忘记你徒利的身份，我也希望你永远不要忘记……只不过这一次，我们可不能由着你任性胡来。国王很重视他弟弟蓝礼的这场婚礼，因此我们绝对不能在任何一个环节上出现一丝半点的差错。”

既然他话都这么说了，我自然也不好再多说些什么。我虽然对这场婚姻的安排仍旧存有怨气，但也不至于幼稚到因为婚裙的颜色就和我未来丈夫的家族大发雷霆的地步。

我早在一个月前就已经来到了风息堡所坐落的风暴地，如今年轻的风息堡公爵——也就是我的未婚夫蓝礼·拜拉席恩十分热情地迎接了我和我的家人。

不过我在婚礼开始之前，并没有得到任何一个和蓝礼单独相处的机会，所以直到现在，蓝礼在我心目中的形象依旧只是一名年轻英俊的贵族，仅此而已。

我实在是很难想象，他就是那个会即将成为我的家人的人。

婚礼举行的当天，我早早地就被风息堡里的女仆们拖了起来，她们用冒着蒸汽的热水为我注满了浴盆，还十分贴心地往里面洒满了散发着清香的粉红色玫瑰花瓣。在我沐浴过后，她们为我修剪指甲，为我编织长发，还用香精将我的身体擦拭了一遍。

“夫人有着一头很漂亮的头发呢。”在我呆滞地坐在镜子面前发呆的时候，站在我身后的那名年幼的女仆甜甜地说道，“夫人的头发是枣红色的，这种颜色在风暴地带可不常见。”

的确，毕竟红发可是徒利家族的特色之一。

“我的头发就是平庸的棕褐色。”她一面说着，一面用手挑起了自己的一缕卷发，怒了努嘴，神情显得有些苦恼，“蓝礼公爵的头发是如同黑玉般的黑色，国王陛下的头发也是……不过，王后陛下所生的王子公主们却是和王后一样的金黄色呢。”

我听到这里，几乎是下意识地用手攥住了裙角。

这名女仆所说的事情的确不假，在瑟曦·兰尼斯特嫁给劳勃国王成为他的王后之后，她很快就诞下了三名王子公主。大王子叫乔佛里，二公主叫弥赛菈，而最小的那名王子则叫作托曼。

到目前为止，还没有人对这三名孩子的真实身份产生过怀疑，可是我却是知道的——这三名孩子的真正父亲并不是劳勃，而是瑟曦的亲弟弟——詹姆·兰尼斯特。

他们三人的那一头璀璨的金发便是最好的证据。

想到这里，我又不禁在心中感到讽刺。这个时代的人生物学的不好，要是他们能够早一点像孟德尔那样研究出基因分离定律，说不定劳勃国王就不用这么冤枉地戴上那么多年的绿帽子了。

“说不定夫人将来也能够和公爵大人生下拥有漂亮红发的孩子呢。”

就在我的思绪飘到了九霄云外去了的时候，女仆的声音终于将我的注意力拽了回来。啊，不过要是真的如同书中所描述的那样——劳勃国王和所有女人生下的孩子都是黑发的话，我和蓝礼的孩子估计也很难拥有一头红发了。

女仆为我编好了发髻之后，便开始服侍我穿衣。她先是给我穿上了一层丝绸内衣，接着是第一层里衣服，第二层里衣……最后才是那一条缝制了好几个月的婚裙。我任由女仆们将我裹成一个“人肉粽子”，一声不吭地等待着她们完成这个漫长而又繁琐的仪式。最后，那名给我梳头的女仆为我拿来了一张缀有蓝宝石的漂亮发网，眨了眨眼睛看向了我，似乎在期待着我的回应。

“这是……？”我有些纳闷地张了张嘴。

“这是公爵大人送给夫人的。”女仆兴奋地回答说，虽然我并不知道她口中的公爵大人指的究竟是霍斯特还是蓝礼，“这个发网的颜色很适合夫人的眼睛呢，夫人的眼睛就是湛蓝色的。”

我听后，点了点头说：“徒利家族的颜色就是蓝色和红色。”

女仆见我并没有抗拒这一份礼物，便十分乖巧识相地为我戴上了那一张发网。等一切都准备就绪了之后，我才被她们领出了房间。

走出房间后，我穿过了庭院，最终到达了风息堡的大礼堂。父亲霍斯特和我的弟弟艾德慕已经在那里等候着我了。而除了他们之外，大礼堂内还站着许多我叫不出名字的皇亲贵戚。我看见我们的国王劳勃·拜拉席恩和他美艳的王后瑟曦站在一起，三个金发的孩子跟在他们的身后，我还看见父亲向我伸出了手，缓缓地朝我走来。

我深吸了一口气，反握住了他的手，和他一起来到了婚礼祭坛前。

我能感受得到有无数道目光齐刷刷地落在了我的身上，有艳羡、有不屑、也有嘲讽和幸灾乐祸。从某种程度上来说，我是幸运的，我几乎是嫁给了尊贵程度仅次于国王的男人；可从另一个角度来看，我却又是不幸的。我是一个老姑娘了，我今年已经二十六岁了，而我那英俊的丈夫才不过十四岁。我知道旁观者们的脑子里都在想些什么。他们一定在想，他不可能爱她，永远不可能爱她，就算她称得上娇俏窈窕，可她终究还是太老了。她说不定连孩子都生不出来，要是那样，作为幼子的蓝礼就太可怜了。

也不知道是不是我的错觉，在那一瞬间，我似乎感受到了一束灼热的视线，那道视线和其他所有人的都不一样。我几乎是下意识地回过头去，令我惊讶的是，我没有看见别人，我看见了瑟曦王后的弟弟詹姆·兰尼斯特。

那个曾经应该成为我的丈夫，却最终没有成为我丈夫的人。

但我发现他当时并没有在看我。

“莱莎？”父亲对我突然停下的脚步感到不解，“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”我摇摇头，快速地将脑袋转了回来，面向了站在我正前方的蓝礼。

不过是错觉罢了，我暗暗地告诉自己。

父亲将我领到了蓝礼的面前，将我的手放到了蓝礼的手中。证婚的修士站在圣母和圣父的雕像之间，他仰起了头，熟练地念出了祷告词，我看见蓝礼湛蓝色的眼睛看向了我，他的眼睛好蓝，蓝得就像汪洋大海一样。我突然发现他和我一样都是蓝眼睛，虽然我不知道我为什么会在这个时候在意这种奇怪的细节。

传言说的没有错，蓝礼·拜拉席恩的确长得十分英俊，即便他如今只有十四岁，可是在场的所有贵族都不能否认这一点。他长得很像年轻时的劳勃，但那双蓝眼睛比年轻时的劳勃要更加清澈。

祷告结束后，我们便要交换斗篷了。在蓝礼为我围上那条绣有鹿角的斗篷的时候，我才猛然惊觉，站在我眼前的这个年轻男人……不，他甚至都称不上男人，他只是一个孩子。他太年幼了，我在心里告诉自己，他实在是太小了。他甚至比我弟弟艾德慕都还要小。

“夫人？”蓝礼见我一直僵硬地一动不动，不由得有些担忧地询问道。

我这才反应过来，连忙弯下了腰，例行公事般地在他的脸颊上轻轻地啄了一下。

“经由这一吻，献出我的爱，愿你成为我的夫君和依靠。”我哑声说。

“经由这一吻，献出……我的爱，”蓝礼的回应也有些生硬，“愿你成为我的妻子和连理。”

紧接着，修士将他手中的水晶高高地举了起来，炫目的光芒照耀在我们的脸上。

“在此，在诸神和世人的见证下，”他用掷地有声的声音宣布道，“我庄严宣布——拜拉席恩家族的蓝礼与徒利家族的莱莎结为夫妻，从今以后，他们就是一个躯体，一个心灵，一个魂魄，直至永远。而任何干涉他们婚姻的人……将受到无情的诅咒。”


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16

婚宴在风息堡的二楼大厅内举行，参加的人约莫有几十个，除了和劳勃·拜拉席恩沾有一些血缘关系的贵族之外，便是其他封地的公爵和封臣了。

我不记得在婚宴上那些贵族们都说了些什么话，只记得我全程都像个没有思想的木偶那样，一动不动地坐在我年轻的丈夫蓝礼的身边，而蓝礼则是一杯又一杯地参与着那些贵族们的敬酒或是罚酒的游戏。

丰盛的晚餐很快就被端了上来，不过我却一丁点胃口都没有。

“老弟，你的夫人看上去并没有什么胃口。”就在我一言不发地坐在位置上，祈祷着自己能够成为一个透明人的时候，劳勃国王戏谑的嗓音从我的正前方传来，“我想你应该在这时候说些什么才对。”

我下意识地抬起头，看向了坐在我正前方的劳勃国王。经过了十年奢靡而又放纵的生活，如今的劳勃·拜拉席恩早就不如当年那般英俊健硕了，虽然这么想有些粗鲁，但我也不得不承认，他如今的样子看上去简直就像是一头待宰的肥猪。

“啊，是我的不对。”听完了劳勃的话，蓝礼下意识地愣了愣，反应过来后才急忙对我堆起了笑容，“我不应该为了忙着应付各位大人，而忽略了夫人。”

说完便拿起了手中的酒杯，想要向我敬酒。

我并没有开口说些什么，而是抿了抿嘴唇，淡淡地冲他微笑了一下，接着将杯中的葡萄酒一饮而尽。

如果非要说在场的所有人当中，有谁最能够理解我的感受的话，那个人无疑就是蓝礼。我和他一样，都是由于各种因素而被迫捆绑在这桩婚姻上的人。在和我订婚的时候，他不过才四岁，他那时什么都不懂。然而等他长大成人，明白事理之后，他就要不得不迎娶一位素未谋面并且比自己年长整整十二岁的女人为妻了。

如果他不是非要和我结婚，他完全可以选择高庭公爵之女——玛格丽·提利尔。想到这里，我下意识地将自己的目光投向了坐在角落里的玛格丽，她明媚甜美，有着一头棕褐色的柔软长发和一双小鹿般机灵的眼睛，最重要的是，她还很年轻。

我想在场的男性宾客之中，没有人会不喜欢她。

随后，乐师在众人的欢呼声中奏起了欢快的音乐，劳勃国王坐在座位上激动地大叫着，撺掇着蓝礼和我走向前去为大家领舞。

实际上，蓝礼虽然只有十四岁，但已经长得和我一般高了，所以站在这名比我年幼十二岁的男孩面前，我竟然也感受到了几丝压迫感。

我和蓝礼的舞蹈并没有什么默契可言，可我们最终还是磕磕绊绊地完成了它。和我跳完舞后，玛格丽·提利尔来到了我们的面前，她先是笑盈盈地看着我眨了眨眼，紧接着看向了蓝礼，毕恭毕敬地屈膝问道：“不知公爵大人可否赏我这个脸面？”

蓝礼条件反射般地转头看向了我，而我只是冲他轻轻地点了点头。

音乐开始变换，蓝礼领着玛格丽走远了，而我看见玛格丽的父亲梅斯·提利尔来到了我的跟前。他朝我伸出手，而我也礼仪性地搭上了他的手臂。

梅斯·提利尔先是有些敷衍地祝福我新婚快乐，但我却分明看见他那双淡褐色的眼睛里出现了哀伤。

不知道他究竟是单纯地为莱莎·徒利不幸的人生感到悲哀呢？还是为高庭就这么草草地失去了河间地这位盟友而感到惋惜呢？

音乐的再次转换很快便将我们分开，然而当我转入另一个人的怀中，被另一双手紧紧地握住了手臂的时候，我脚下的动作却忽然僵硬而又突兀地停顿住了。

“怎么，莱莎夫人这是兴奋连舞蹈都忘记怎么跳了吗？”

我眼前的英俊金发男人懒洋洋地嗤笑了一声，微微弯下了腰身，凑在我的耳畔间幽幽地说道。我能够感受得到他温热的吐息轻轻地拍打在了我的脸颊上，耳垂上也因此传来了一阵酥麻的感觉。

是詹姆·兰尼斯特。

我承认，弑君者詹姆·兰尼斯特的存在的确让我在一瞬间感到了几丝慌乱与不安，但我很快就将自己的心态调整了过来，从容地伸出手来反握住了他的手掌，同时伴随着音乐的古典顺着他手臂的方向转了一个圈。

我看见他的那双碧绿色的眼睛正在饶有兴致地打量着我，就好似我的反应有那么一些令他感到惊讶似的，而我则只是盯着他轻轻地勾了勾嘴角，用低沉而又缓和的声音对他说道：“晚上好，詹姆爵士。您在今晚感到高兴吗？”

他轻哼了一声，没有正面地回答我的问题，并在音乐的下一次变换之前率先地凑到了我的身侧，微眯着眼睛对我提醒道：“您今晚最好当先点儿，夫人。”

“我想我不明白您的意思，爵士。”我冷淡地说。

“我指的是国王，”詹姆说，“看在我们曾经还有过一些交情的份上——我可以告诉你，国王他想要你。他看向你的眼神中的渴切实在是明显得不能再明显了。”

我听后，几乎是惊愕地抬起头，而他却只是用手指放到唇边对我做出了一个“噤声”的手势。

我感到困惑不解，詹姆·兰尼斯特到底在说些什么？劳勃国王想要我，这又是什么意思？我知道劳勃·拜拉席恩的私生活有些淫.乱放纵，但即便如此，他也不至于对自己亲弟弟的新婚妻子下手吧？

就在我正欲开口反驳詹姆些什么的时候，我突然联想到了史坦尼斯，还有在史坦尼斯公爵的婚礼上所发生的那些事。我们敬爱的劳勃国王与狄丽娜·佛罗伦在史坦尼斯和赛丽丝小姐的婚床上发生了关系，狄丽娜还因此怀上了劳勃国王的私生子——艾德瑞克·风暴。而一向将名节看得把什么都重的史坦尼斯公爵，也一直将此事视作他人生中的几大污点之一。

如今五岁的艾德瑞克正住在风息堡，没错，就和蓝礼住在一起。只不过今天晚上，他似乎并没有来参加我和蓝礼的婚宴。

“我不知道您在说些什么，爵士。”

虽然我的心中已经大致猜测到了詹姆所暗示的那件事，可是在明面上，我却依旧只能摆出一副懵懂无知的模样。

不管劳勃国王对我究竟有没有那一层龌龊的心思，我认为詹姆·兰尼斯特都不应该将心中的怀疑宣之于口。

除非，他已经不打算留着他那个英俊的脑袋了。

#

漫长的交谊舞环节结束之后，终于有人在人群中大吼了一声：“闹新房的时间到了！”

正端坐在座位上品尝红酒的我几乎快要将口中那还未完全吞咽下去的佳酿一口气喷射出来，不过谢天谢地，我最后并没有那么做，我只是强忍着口腔中那股刺鼻的酒精气味将它们一股脑地咽了下去。

维斯特洛这片大陆在几百年来都维持着一些不可理喻的习俗，而在我看来，闹新房必须属于其中之一。在闹新房的时候，男人们会把新娘背向婚床，沿途将她脱个精光，并大声喧哗出低俗的玩笑，还会“热心”地向她描述她今晚即将经历的一切。至于新郎，女人们也会对新郎做出同样的事。等人们闹够了之后，他们就会让新郎新娘赤.身.裸.体地拥抱在一起，然后退到新房外看“热闹”。

一想到接下来会发生的那一切，就算我再怎么努力地维持镇定，我的身上还是止不住泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

可出乎所有人意料的是，就在人们等待着这场好戏上演的时候，作为风息堡的男主人的蓝礼却红着脸挥了挥手，半开玩笑地提议道：“不如今晚就算了吧，我的夫人已经很累了。”

“这怎么能算了呢？”他的哥哥劳勃有些恼怒地拍了拍桌子，“这可是婚俗，亲爱的老弟！”

“我感觉我已经有些不行了，老哥！”蓝礼一面说着，一面苦笑着举起了手中的酒杯，“我今晚喝了太多酒水，我现在甚至连路都看不清了……而我才十四岁呢！饶了我吧，老哥……饶了我吧！”

人群中发出了一阵失望的声音，劳勃国王似乎还想要开口再说些什么，而瑟曦王后在这时轻轻地用手拉住了他的袍角，低声制止了他这么做。

我从来没有觉得瑟曦·兰尼斯特有像此刻这样可亲过。

我看见劳勃有些不耐烦地甩开了瑟曦的手，王后美艳的脸庞很快就变得阴沉下来，不过我已经无暇估计这些，因为蓝礼已经来到了我的面前。他朝我伸出了手，礼貌地对我说道：“跟我来吧，夫人。”

我接过了他的手，感激地对他笑了笑，随后便垂着脑袋，一言不发地跟在了他的身后，在众人的起哄声和喧闹声中，和他一起来到了坐落在风息堡最高层的那件婚房里。

进房后，蓝礼终于卸下了脸上的那层伪装，他那无懈可击的微笑很快就消失不见了。我自知自己不该在在这时发出任何声音，只好静静地转过身去，关上了房门。

“我想你今晚会需要一些葡萄酒的，夫人。”就在我准备走向自己的新婚丈夫的时候，蓝礼突然对我说道，“当然，我想我也需要一些。”

我微微颔首，从房间的酒柜里拿出了一瓶葡萄酒和两个透明的杯子，并将它们倒满，端着它们来到了蓝礼的身侧。而蓝礼的那双湛蓝色的眸子在这全程里一直都在紧紧地盯着我，但等我意识到了这一点之后，他很快就将自己的视线移开了。

我问他：“需要我将您的衣服脱下来吗，大人？”

他摇摇头。

我继续问道：“那么，大人，您是希望我自己脱衣服，还是您来帮我脱呢？”

这些我从前光是听一听就会感到面红耳赤的话语，如今我却可以如同喝水一般轻松地将它们从嘴里说出来，我真是不得不感慨时间的强大。

时间它可以消磨掉一个人顽强的意志，也可以彻底改变一个人。

我见蓝礼并没有回应我，不由得轻叹了一口气，接着便自顾自地开始解下我身上的重担。我开始解开婚裙的扣子，任由斗篷、裙撑、腰带以及衬裙滑落到地面上。最后是内衣，我知道快要到最后了。然而，就在我准备脱下我身上的最后一层遮掩的时候，蓝礼却突然一步上前，用手停住了我五指的动作。

“我今晚已经很劳累了……夫人。”他颤抖着嗓音说道，蓝色的眼睛并不敢看我，“我想你也是。”

我眨了眨眼睛，心里已经明白了他最后的决定。

“莱莎。”我压低了声音说，“蓝礼大人，我的名字叫作莱莎。”


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17

从下半夜一直到太阳再一次升起，我整个人都处在半梦半醒之间。而在这漫长的夜晚里，我能够感觉得到那个睡在我身旁的人和我一样——全程翻来覆去，辗转难安。

一夜无眠。这就是我的新婚之夜。

第二天早晨，当我迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼时，一伸手却发现我的右手边早已空空如也，床铺上只剩下了一个不太明显的凹陷。意识到了什么的我麻木地看向了头顶的天花板，脑海中开始充斥着一些稀奇古怪的猜想。

就在昨天夜里，我的新婚丈夫以过于劳累为由推脱掉了一场婚礼中最为重要的环节，而第二天一早，他又早早地就不知所踪。我虽然知道自己或许并非他心目中妻子的最佳人选，但蓝礼的冷淡还是让我的内心感到有一些受挫。

经过了一番胡思乱想之后，我终于吃力地从床铺上爬起来，接着来到了房间的角落里，找到了那个被我从奔流城带到这里的暗红色箱子，并将其打开。我开始蹲在地面上挑选着今天该穿的礼裙，放在最上面的几条是劳勃国王赏赐给我的新婚礼物，而垫在它们之下的另外几条则是劳勃国王以蓝礼的名义送给我的——它们都是由南境特产的丝绸制成，看上去既轻薄又优雅。

我听说君临的贵妇们都喜欢穿这种款式的丝绸裙子。

而放在柜子最底部的，则是几件我从前比较偏爱的棉布裙。我伸出手，将手掌放置在了湛蓝色的裙角上，轻轻地摩挲着布料上的水波花纹，心中却莫名地感到有一些怅然。其实在离开奔流城之前，我从未真正地将它看作是我的归属。因为在很久很久以前，我就已经永远地离开了我真正的家乡了。所以在许多年后，我原以为我不会再为相似的事情而感到悲伤了。

而事实证明我错了。我远远地高估了自己。

躺在那几条宝蓝色长裙之间的那一把银色细剑很快就捕捉到了我的注意力。是那把细剑，那把培提尔交给我的细剑。我下意识地将它放到了掌心里，忽地意识到这把细剑对于一位成年女人而言已经显得过于短小了。

小指头培提尔，这些年来我也能够常常听说到有关于他的消息。听闻自从他跟随着布林登叔叔离开了奔流城之后，他很快就学会了在这乱世中为自己牟取钱财之利的技能，而他的这项技能在劳勃国王登基后便很快的就被得到了赏识。他如今早已不是当初那个出身微寒家族的小指头了，他现在是这个王国的财政大臣，是名副其实的一名贵族。

想到这里，我不由得轻叹了一口气，随后将那把细剑藏到了箱子的最隐蔽之处。这几年间，培提尔并没有主动地联系过我，我猜想他同样也没有联系过凯特琳。可是一联想起他当初为了凯特琳而向布兰登·史塔克提出决斗的请求时的坚决模样，我又很难想象他真的将那些过往完全放下了。

而这把细剑，还有这几件带有河间地特色的长裙，我想我从今往后大概都不会将它们从这个箱子里拿出来了。我现在是莱莎·徒利·拜拉席恩，我暗暗地告诉自己，如果想要让这个地方的人信服于我，那么我就必须先要让他们打从心底里地认可我是一个“拜拉席恩”，而并非“徒利”。

就在这时，房门上突然发出了几声闷响，我下意识地抬起头来，朗声喊道：“进来吧。”

一名身穿香槟色纱裙的棕发少女低着头快步走进了房间，她那雪白的脸颊上泛着几丝玫瑰红，就仿佛这房间里会出现什么让她感到面红耳赤的事物一般。她的模样对我而言有些眼熟，我即刻便意识到——她正好就是昨天下午为我梳头打扮的那名侍女。

我想她很快就会感到失望的。因为等她抬起头，睁开双眼，看见了一脸平静从容地坐在床沿上的莱莎夫人和她身后那平整洁净到极致的床单之后，她立刻就可以意识到——昨天晚上他们两人什么都没有发生。

我看见那名棕发少女一脸茫然地站在原地眨了眨眼，紧接着突然噗通一声跪到了大理石地面上，嘴里慌张地重复道：“对不起，对不起，夫人！我不是有意的，请原谅我吧，夫人！”

我连忙起身来到她的面前，并微笑着将她从地面上扶了起来，轻声问道：“有什么好道歉的？这又不是你的错。”

她有些讶异地瞪大着那双琥珀色的眸子看向我，明亮的眼睛中已经出现了朦胧的雾气。

“你叫什么名字？”我问她。

“妮娜。”她愣了片刻后，才回答说，“我叫妮娜，夫人。”

我勾了勾嘴角，柔声说道：“是一个很美的名字。”

自从贝妮前几年出嫁之后，我便再也没有留贴身侍女在自己的身边了，而眼前的这一位少女看上去不过十三四岁，正好是充满了好奇心而又懵懂无知的年纪，我又正好需要一位这样的女孩陪伴在我的身侧。

于是我看着妮娜的双眼，尽量用温和的语气对她说道：“以后你就留在我的身边，好吗，妮娜？”

“当然！”妮娜听后，急忙接话说，“这是我的荣幸，夫人。”

在妮娜的陪伴下我享用完了厨房为我准备的早餐，然而在吃完了早餐之后，我没过多久便开始感到无所事事了。于是我吩咐妮娜，让她带我在风息堡里转一转，并且带我去见一见那位掌管风息堡大小事物的学士。

“现在管理那些琐事的学士是科塔纳·庞洛斯爵士，只不过在庞洛斯大人升官之前，风息堡的所有事物都是由哈柏特大人掌管的——在蓝礼大人成年之前，哈柏特大人一直都是风息堡的代理城主。”妮娜告诉我，“只可惜他老人家在去年就不幸去世了，所以今年的代理城主才会变成庞洛斯大人。”

的确，蓝礼·拜拉席恩虽然是劳勃国王的亲弟弟，但从维斯特洛大陆的法律上来说，他还尚未成年，所以也并没有成为风息堡真正意义上的城主——城堡内的大多数事务还是交由那几位代理城主来打理的。

不过我猜想蓝礼自己对这些繁杂的琐事也不会感兴趣，参考我自己的弟弟艾德慕·徒利，在这个年龄的男孩儿只会喜爱舞枪弄剑，而不会对打理日常事务多花半分心思的。

但从理智上而言，这么做对蓝礼并没有什么好处。蓝礼现在年龄还小，只有十四岁，可事实上距离他成年那天也没有多远了。如果到那个时候，等蓝礼真正开始接手风息堡的政务之后，他却猛然发觉自己这些事务一窍不通的话——那样的局面不论是对蓝礼本人还是对于我来说，都不会是一个我们乐于看见的情形。

我不会让那几个学士直到蓝礼成年那天都始终掌握着风息堡内的掌事大权的，至少不会百分之百地全部交给他们。

我一面思索着，一面和妮娜一同行走在从大礼堂通向庞洛斯爵士所在房间的走廊上，却突然间听见一阵熟悉的嗓音从我的右耳边传来。我几乎是条件反射般的回过头去，只见走廊外站着两名身穿银色盔甲的少年正在进行着一场激烈的对决，而其中的一名少年正好在此刻被另一名少年狠狠地击倒在了地面上。

站立着的那名少年伸出手，伸手将半坐在地面上的同伴拉了起来，随后我看见他用手摘下了那顶戴在他头顶上的头盔。

那名少年实在是生得英俊非常，他有着一头长而飘逸的棕色头发，还有着一双明亮的金棕色眼睛。他虽然身材略显纤瘦，但是动作却十分敏捷，所以在面对着那名比自己强壮的对手的时候，他也仍然能够表现得游刃有余。

“是洛拉斯爵士！”妮娜在我的耳旁惊喜地叫道，在说到这个名字时，她的脸颊立刻变得红彤彤的，“我想蓝礼公爵大人一定也在那儿！”

“洛拉斯？”我有些纳闷地皱了皱眉，一个熟悉的名字在我的脑海中一闪而过，“洛拉斯·提利尔？”

“是的。”妮娜用力地点了点头，“洛拉斯爵士从小就作为蓝礼大人的侍从寄养在风息堡内，蓝礼大人和洛拉斯爵士的感情一直都很要好。风暴地的人们都说，蓝礼大人和洛拉斯爵士是我们这一片地方最英俊的两潇洒位大人呢。”

也许是由于妮娜年龄尚小的缘故，她说起话来总是有些肆无忌惮，不过我却并没有感到冒犯，反而十分庆幸自己拥有了她的这一份坦诚。

不出我所料，等洛拉斯对面的那个人揭下他的头盔后，我的确看见了那张熟悉而又英俊的脸庞。同样是湛蓝色的眼睛，同样是乌黑的卷发，不同的是，此时此刻他脸上所洋溢着的那种灿烂和煦的笑容——却是他从未向我展现过的。

我想，我大概明白了他昨晚究竟为什么会那样心不在焉了。


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18

和蓝礼成婚之后，生活的无聊程度就仿佛到达了一个全新的极值点。每天我都需要强迫自己应付一大群来自于风暴地各个大大小小贵族家庭的贵妇们，她们的身上总是散发着一股浓烈的脂粉味，并且总喜欢在我的身边咯咯地笑着，就好似风息堡内真的有什么可笑的事物足够让她们不停发笑似的。

“莱莎夫人今天穿的这条礼裙多美呀。”

“夫人的头饰看上去就是比我们的要华贵一些。”

“我喜欢夫人的那条手链，它太美了。它的名字是叫作‘血珊瑚’吗？”

……

在一开始听见诸如此类的奉承时，我的内心还是免不得感到有一些得意，但久而久之就开始觉得麻木了。我想这些年纪不过十六七岁的姑娘们大概也不是真心地想要称赞我些什么，不过是单纯地想要和风息堡的公爵夫人套一套近乎罢了。

听完了那个不知道叫作‘玛丽莎’还是‘玛丽亚’的姑娘的话语后，我不动声色地在心中自嘲了一番，随后才微笑着回答道：“如果你喜欢的话，这条手链就送给你吧。”

“这怎么行呢？”少女摆出了受宠若惊的神态，“我怎么能够收下这么昂贵的礼物呢？”

我真想在此时翻一个白眼，可我知道我不能这么做。于是，在用眼神暗示了一下我身边的妮娜之后，妮娜便殷切地对那名贵族少女说道：“莱莎夫人还有好几条像这样的手链，公爵大人出手可是很大方的。”

“原来如此，我想也是。那就谢谢夫人了，实在是太感谢您了。”

这些贵妇们之后开始讨论时兴的刺绣、裙摆的花样，最后不知道怎么的聊到了孩子。

其中一名看上去不过二十岁的女人说道：“尼特拉在家里就老是喜欢大哭大叫的。”

毫无疑问，尼特拉一定就是她的儿子。

另一名贵妇听后接话道：“我们的简妮倒是特别安静，一点儿也没有她那个年龄该有的样子，有的时候我反而会感到有些担忧呢……但我的丈夫告诉我这是好事，没有什么可担忧的。”

找到了共同话题的她们开始七嘴八舌地议论起来，良久过后，不知道是谁率先带着试探的目光瞥了我一眼，接着整个房间瞬间陷入了一阵诡异的平静。

她们都清楚我和蓝礼结婚半年，但却始终没有传出我怀有身孕的消息。

我却只是在这时懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，随便找了个理由将她们送了出去，原因很简单——她们实在是太无趣了。

花一个下午的时间和她们呆在一块，简直就是浪费生命。与其这样，我还不如把这些时间花在观赏蓝礼和洛拉斯爵士舞剑上。

名义上，洛拉斯·提利尔是蓝礼的知心好友，但我知道他们之间的关系肯定不仅仅止步于此，不过我也并没有对此过多的过问。因为不论蓝礼和洛拉斯私下里亲密到了一种怎样的地步，对我而言都不会产生什么重要的影响。

毕竟我可是劳勃国王亲自为他的弟弟蓝礼安排的妻子，在劳勃死前，七大国内的任何人都没有那个权利去动摇我的地位。

而事实上，蓝礼和洛拉斯也对我很友好——考虑到我和蓝礼之间并没有什么爱意，他对我甚至可以算得上是超乎常理的好。每当他需要接见风暴地的王公贵族的时候，他总是会把我带在他的身边，并且在和他们商谈的同时紧紧地握住我的右手，并朝我微笑，向在场的所有人展示着我们夫妻二人的“伉俪情深”。

我对蓝礼的这种行为没有过多的排斥，因为风息堡公爵夫妇二人的感情和睦也对管理风暴地带颇有帮助，而只有让那些贵族们相信——“徒利-拜拉席恩家族联盟”是坚不可摧的，他们才会彻底打消心中那些蠢蠢欲动的邪恶念头。

我也曾隐晦地向蓝礼提及过，我希望从庞洛斯爵士的手中拿回风息堡的实质管理权的事情，可我的丈夫却告诉我，我没必要操这份心。

“庞洛斯爵士很有能力，并且十分忠诚。”在听见我的提议后，蓝礼像是听到了什么可笑的笑话似的弯了弯嘴角，并将一杯葡萄美酒递到了我的跟前，“亲爱的夫人，实际上你完全没有必要在意这个，老哥指派的人是一定不会出错的，我也很信任他。”

我轻叹了一口气，尝试着向这名少年解释道：“是的，他现在是很有能力，但你迟早是要接管风息堡的，大人。到那时候——”

他却哈哈大笑起来，用手轻轻地拍打了一下我的手背，似乎是在以这种方式安抚着我。

“那到时候就把风息堡交给他管理不就得了？我何必去操那份心呢？我对查阅账目和分配资金一类的事情完全是一窍不通，交给他岂不是更加合适？”

我的嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下，显然蓝礼并没有领会我的真正意图。

“我知道，你是为我考虑。”在这时，他突然看着我的眼睛，语气变得更加深沉了一些，“但是庞洛斯爵士是我老哥的人，他没有那个胆子。”

在试图劝说蓝礼无果之后，我直接以风息堡公爵夫人的身份找到了庞洛斯爵士，告诉他我希望能够知晓风息堡每个季度的开销数目和城堡内的人员安排情况。

这位年长的老爵士听完了我的话后，禁不住有些反感的皱起了眉头，“我并不认为……夫人应该知晓这些。”

“或许是没有这个必要，但我也有那个权利知晓。”我反驳说，“虽然蓝礼大人从来没有向您过问过这些事务，爵士，但这并不代表它们就不重要。”

“可我认为，夫人应该更加关心一下自身，而不是过多的关注其他人的事。”

自身？他是什么意思？

我不解地盯着他眨眨眼，而这位老爵士的语气也渐渐地变得强硬起来。他先是大致地向我说明了他的日常工作有多么的繁杂，接着又暗示，我的干预或许只会让这一切变得更加糟糕。

就这样，那天下午我们不欢而散。

我在当时并不明白，这位老爵士到底是从哪来的底气以那种不敬的语气对我说话。即便他十分的具有资历并且受人敬仰，可不管怎么说，我也始终还是他的主人。

直到半个月后，我终于意识到问题出在了哪里。

半个月后的某一天下午，风息堡内的朱纳学士像往常一样为我检查了我的身体状况，并且告诉我，除了我的体质还有待加强以外，我的身体一切都好。

听完了朱纳爵士的这些话，我本没有多想些什么，但朱纳爵士却又继续对我说道：“我之前给夫人开的那几种强身健体的补品，不知道夫人这段时间有没有按时服用呢？”

我微微颔首，回答道：“有的，先生。”

朱纳爵士却在这时露出了困惑不解的神情，并压低了声音喃喃道：“是吗，那么真是奇怪了……”

结果就在此之后的第二天下午，又有一位德高望重的学士出现在了我的面前。他告诉我，他是奉劳勃国王的命令从君出发来到风息堡的。他还告诉我，劳勃国王十分关心我的身体状况，所以才派他过来前来调理我的身体。

在那一瞬间，我想终于明白了朱纳学士心中所担忧的事是什么了。

我和蓝礼结婚整整半年了，可我的肚子却还没有一丝半点的动静。蓝礼是风息堡名正言顺的主人，而他也一定需要一位名正言顺的继承人。而事实上，早在我和蓝礼成婚之前，贵族之间就曾经流传过我的身体并不能够繁衍后代的谣言。

“她的身体肯定出了点问题，不是吗？”那些人大致是这么说的，“不然当初詹姆·兰尼斯特为什么会悔婚？泰温公爵又怎么能够容忍悔婚？如果不是这样的话，她又怎么会在奔流城内白白地待了那么多年，却都没能成功地嫁出去？”

那些“长舌妇”们还说，如果真的是这样的话，蓝礼公爵就实在是太可怜了。

于是，她们便自然而然地开始打起了自己的小算盘，暗中计算着，她们还需要等待多少年才可以等到蓝礼和我离婚的那一天、她们可以把自己的女儿送到蓝礼床上的那一天？

想到这些，我不由得深深地叹了一口气。是的，我和蓝礼之间或许真的出了那么一点儿问题。只不过可惜的是，我恐怕要令她们失望了——因为问题并不出在我的身上。

我知道我必须要做点什么，尽快地终止这些荒谬可笑的流言。


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19

当天晚上我还是像往常那样和蓝礼一同在大礼堂享用了晚餐。基于他乐观活泼的性格，我年轻的丈夫总是对身边的一切都充满了好奇心和动力。餐桌上，他一面用刀叉切割着烤羊排，一面和我侃侃而谈，漂亮的蓝色眼睛中闪烁着如同火焰一般的光辉。

“我听说你今天下午在接见那些贵妇的时候，感到身体不适所以提早回房间了？”

听见来自于蓝礼的发问，我静静地思忖了片刻，回答道：“是我的行为失礼了吗，大人？”

“噢，不，当然不。”蓝礼急忙微笑着否定道，“我只是很担心……你的身体状况，朱纳学士最近可没有在我的身边少念叨关于你身体的事，他希望你能够多加锻炼一下。如果你不介意的话，以后我和洛拉斯练习剑术的时候，你也可以过来和我们一起练习。”

我听后，讶异地抬起头望向了他，颤动了一下嘴唇后说：“这样不好吧，大人？毕竟我，我只是一个女人，下人们知道了会说闲话的。”

“只要我开口，就没有什么不可以的。”英俊的少年似乎并没有被我的话震慑住，只是轻蔑地哼了一声，不以为意地说道，“我才是这里的主人，这里是我说了算。但重点是你的意愿，莱莎。如果你实在是不愿意的话，这件事就当我从来都没提起过吧。”

“不，大人，我当然愿意。”我温顺地说，“从前在奔流城的时候，我也时常跟着我弟弟艾德慕一同练习剑术，只不过多年过去，当年的记忆如今也已经所剩无几了。”

蓝礼这才露出了一个舒心的笑容，满意地看着我点了点头。

但我们之间的沉默还没有维持几秒，他又像是立刻想起了什么那样，开口询问道：“那些叽叽喳喳的女人们让你感到烦心了吗，莱莎？”

“什、什么——哦，不，当然没有。”

“你大可不必说谎。”看见我脸上那犹豫的神情后，蓝礼轻声说道，“如果她们的造访打扰到了你，我可以直接告诉她们，她们从此以后都不必来了。”

蓝礼话音落下的那一刹那，我放下了手中的刀叉，紧接着将目光从眼前的食物转移到了蓝礼英俊的脸庞上。

“谢谢你，大人。”我说，“谢谢你为我做的这些事。”

其实你也大可不必为我做这些事，我在心里暗暗地想。蓝礼为什么要对我这么好呢？我不过是他哥哥强加在他身上的妻子，他对我并无爱慕之情。如果有的话，我们也不至于直到现在都没有履行正常夫妻最基本的义务。

有的时候我也会忍不住在心里怀疑，我是不是真的像他们所说的那样，已经人老珠黄了？所以我那年轻英俊的丈夫才不愿意多花一丁点儿的时间在我的身上？可是每当我冒出这种念头，并站在镜子面前的时候，我又不得不承认——镜子中的女人即便没有那种倾国倾城的美貌，但也绝对算不上丑陋。

至少，没有丑到那种会吓跑自己丈夫的地步。

联想到今天下午那位从君临来的学士对我说的那些话，今晚的晚餐我实在是吃的食不知味。不过蓝礼的心情看上去倒是不错，酒杯中的葡萄美酒被他喝了个精光。

晚餐结束后，蓝礼在仆人们的注目下领着我走上了风息堡的顶楼，而城堡的最上方就是我们两人共同的卧室。只不过，我们结婚的这半年来，蓝礼多半的夜晚都是在他自己的书房中度过的。即使他偶尔会做做样子回到我们的房间和我一同休息，但我们也只是单纯地躺在床面上睡觉而已。

是的，孤男寡女，躺在床面上什么都不做，就只是睡觉而已。

这实在是太不可思议了。

“大人，您今晚打算在哪里休息？”

等我们停下了脚步后，我突然抬起头盯着蓝礼问道。蓝礼的表情似乎变得有一些惊讶，因为在往常，我从来都不会主动向他询问这样的问题。

“您打算去书房吗？”我接着问。

他站在原地转了转眼珠子，思索了一下，“不，今晚就回房间里睡吧。”他说。

我听后朝他淡淡一笑，“好的。”

走进房间后，我来到蓝礼的身前，熟练地将他身上的厚重外套给脱了下来，接着微微弯下了腰，像从前那样一言不发地将手伸到了他的腰间为他解下了腰带和佩饰。

就在这时，我感到他的身体猛地僵了一下，但很快就恢复了过来，以至于我都不禁怀疑刚刚的那种古怪的感觉是不是我的错觉。

“怎么了，大人？”我低声问道。

我能够感觉到蓝礼愣了愣身子，然后将他那长满了细茧的手掌覆盖在了我的额头上，将我脸庞上的几缕发丝拨到了我的耳后，动作轻柔得有些不可思议。

我不安地眨了眨眼睛，在心中纠结了一会儿后，我重新站直了身体，平视着蓝礼的眼睛说道：“我去拿一些红酒过来吧。”

“不……不用了，我今晚已经喝了够多的酒了。”

我沉默着，一时之间并没有搭话，而是转身径直走向了床铺，随后在床沿上慢慢地坐了下来，用手肘撑着我的下巴，静静地观察着蓝礼脸上的变化。

就在此刻，我突然冷不丁地开口说：“今天我见了那个从君临远道而来的学士。”

“老哥派来的那个老东西？”蓝礼问，“他对你说了些什么？”

“他对我说，国王陛下很关心我的身体状况，还给我开了几贴补药，希望我能够好好地调理身体。”我平静地说，“然而，大人，其实我感觉我的身体并没有出现什么问题。而我也知道，国王陛下担忧的那件事，实际上也和我的身体状况没有多大的关系。”

听完我的这番话，蓝礼的脸色终于显露出了异样。

“莱莎，我——”

“大人，您先听我把话说完。”我从善如流地说，“您知道我为什么不喜欢接见那些风暴地的贵妇们吗？不是因为她们实在是太过吵闹，好吧，事实上她们也确实有一点儿。但我最不喜欢的还是她们口中的那些荒谬可笑的传言。有人说，我的身体已经老的不成样子，还有人说，当初詹姆·兰尼斯特就是因为我生不了孩子所以才悔婚的。”

听及此处，蓝礼的脸色已经变得煞白，他轻轻地颤动着肩膀，紧握住了双拳，静默了半晌后才忿忿地说：“以后谁要是敢再说这样的话，我就——”

“您可以在这里管住他们，却不能阻止他们回到家中再继续散播这样的流言。”

“可你是我哥哥——国王陛下为我选中的妻子，她们谁也没有任何资格对你进行这样的侮辱。”

“你认为国王陛下知道了这些之后，就会帮助我了吗，大人？”我冷冷地反问，“不，当然不会。国王陛下不在乎这些。恰恰相反的，我想他或许还会觉得这些流言挺有趣的呢。”

这也许是我自从认识蓝礼以来，第一次表现得如此冷漠与强硬，而我那性格一向有些冲动的年轻丈夫在此时此刻却并没有对我发怒，只是一个人默不作声地在原地低着头，像是在思考着些什么。

他在思考些什么呢？

正当我打算独自躺倒在柔软的床铺上准备就寝的时候，蓝礼却抬起了头，一言不发地朝我走来，直到他来到了我的面前才停下了他的脚步。我也有些疑惑不解地看着他，只不过并没有开口说话。

“莱莎。”他轻叹了一口气，眼神中流露出了愧疚与不忍，“我不知道原来我……我会让你遭受这些，对不起。”

“你不用道歉，大人。”我还是端出了以往虚伪平和的语气，“这不是什么大不了的事。”

“蓝礼。”他指出，“你知道我的名字叫蓝礼，可你从来就不愿意以我的名字称呼我。”

我没有接话。我突然意识到，眼前的这名少年，充其量不过是一个还没有长大的孩子。他不像他的哥哥劳勃或者史坦尼斯那样，年少离家，并且经历过战争。他从小便是含着金钥匙出生的，他的哥哥是国王，他自己是一方领主，风息堡的主人。他几乎是要什么有什么，十几年的人生中并没有感受过多少磨难。

这也难怪他很难……很难打从心底里接受我、喜欢我。

“新婚之夜那天我并没有和你履行夫妻的义务，是因为我在婚宴上看出了你的不愿意。”这时，蓝礼的声音打断了我的思绪，“你在当时表现得……并不是那么的开心，我能够看得出来。”

我苦笑了一声，解释道：“的确，我不太喜欢维斯特洛的婚俗。”

蓝礼知道我指的是什么，也忍不住轻轻地笑了。

“但我老哥喜欢，还有那些看热闹的贵族们。”他一面说着，一面坐到了我的身旁，仰起头来看向了天花板，“我知道我老哥爱我，可我却不认为他真的理解、认同了我。在他们眼中，我永远都只是一个孩子，原因只是由于我没有和他们一同经历过那场战争。”

我听后，没有说话，毕竟我心中其实也是这么想的。

“这不公平。”蓝礼接着说，“出生得晚又不是我的错。”

我瞥了他一眼，委婉地反驳道：“国王陛下很重视你，蓝礼大人。如果不是这样的话，他就不会把风息堡留给你，而是留给他较为年长的弟弟史坦尼斯大人了。”

“但更多的，难道不是史坦尼斯让那两个坦格利安杂种溜走了的缘故吗？”蓝礼挑了挑眉，反问道，“还有我们之间的婚约——拜拉席恩家族与徒利家族之间的婚约。”

蓝礼的这些话让我意识到了一件事，这个男孩虽然表面上看上去和劳勃、史坦尼斯截然不同，然而他们的本质却又是那么相似。他们都渴望得到他人的认可，渴望自己的实力能够得到证明。只不过，只有蓝礼从出生后便失去了那个最能够证明他自己的大好机会。

这些话可千万不能被劳勃国王听见……我在心里暗暗地想，要不然，他恐怕就会以为自己的弟弟已经怀有逆反之心了。

“你不想要我，不是吗，蓝礼大人？”缄默过后，我鼓起了勇气，直截了当地问道，“在这方面，劳勃国王也不了解你。”

蓝礼的右手紧紧地抓住了被单一角，我看见他的手臂已经渗出了汗液。

“这不是你的错，莱莎。你很好，真的。”

“除此之外，还有别的原因吗？”我转过头去，直勾勾地与他对视着，让他的视线无处可逃，“是什么？是排斥，是不安，还是愧疚？”

“我只是觉得我不能，在你真正愿意之前，我不能——”

“如果我说我愿意呢？”我淡淡地问道，“你就会愿意了吗？有什么事或者有什么人让你感到这么做是罪恶的，不是吗，大人？可那是什么呢？”

是什么呢？是什么让他对我如此排斥，又或者说，是什么让他对我们之间的亲密感到排斥？

我脑海中冒出来的第一个名字，就是洛拉斯·提利尔。

从法律和名义上来说，我和蓝礼才是夫妻，因此，蓝礼和洛拉斯那不同寻常的亲密关系让他感到不安。而从感情上来说，我和他之间的亲密又会令他对洛拉斯感到愧疚。

这是我唯一能够想到的解释。

我幽幽地长叹了一口气，同时在心中下定了决心。

“大人，我可以不过问你和洛拉斯爵士之间的事。”

蓝礼惊愕地微微瞪大了双眼，一时之间有些失语，等反应过来后，他才说：“我，我和洛拉斯并没有——”

“那为什么？为什么不这么做？”

“因为那是不正确的，不是吗？我才是你的丈夫。”他说，“如果我那么做了，我就是背叛了你。”

“但你现在对我什么也不做，难道对我而言就不是一种伤害了吗，大人？”我问，“还是说，你真的指望有朝一日，你可以找个理由，告诉世人其实你从来就没有动过我，我还是处子之身，所以我依然可以改嫁他人吗？”

“可我什么都不能给你，莱莎。”

“哦，不，蓝礼大人，你给了我许多东西。你给了我金银珠宝，昂贵的首饰和华服。”

“但是——”

但是他给我不了我他的爱。

而我恰好也不在乎这些，我从来就没有奢望过蓝礼会真的爱上我。不，准确的来说，自从我来到了这个世界，我就从来没有奢望过这个世界里任何人的真心。这个世界充满了危机和杀戮，每一个人都必须要找到适合的生存方式，才能够在这个世界里苟延残喘。

不论是贫民百姓，还是王公贵族，谁都不例外。

在这种情况下，我又怎么可能闲着没事去奢求什么爱情呢？

“我很寂寞，蓝礼大人。”见蓝礼已经显露出了不忍，我连忙顺势哀声说道，“而你也需要一个继承人。我并不贪心，我只是希望我能够有个孩子，他能够时常陪伴在我的身边，能够让我感到不那么的寂寞。”

更重要的是，那个孩子，他能够保护我。

我一面说着，一面将手放到了蓝礼的肩膀上，而这一次，他并没有拒绝。

我缓缓地靠向了他，手指灵巧地解开了他衬衣上的活结，并将手掌伸进了他的胸膛。他宝蓝色的眼睛带着几丝渴切与躁动，快速地看了我一眼后，便将我拉近了他，同时将他的脑袋埋在了我的项颈之间。

我能够感受得到他浓密而又卷曲的黑发在我的耳畔间摩挲着，独特的古龙水气息萦绕在我的鼻尖，细细密密的亲吻如同春雨一般轻柔地落在了我的身上。

“从今往后，我会好好对你的，莱莎。”我听见他在我的耳边说道，热气拍打在了我的脸颊上。

“我一定会好好对你的。”下一秒，他又重复了一遍。就像是对自己宣誓那样。


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20

那晚之后我和蓝礼的关系发生了微妙的变化。或许是由于我们对对方早已没有保留，相比起从前我们关系间那无形的尴尬和虚假的友好，如今我和他的相处模式反而更让我感到安心些。

我们后来也继续尝试了好几次，只不过我那平坦的肚子在这半个月间依旧没有什么动静。也许就连风息堡的朱纳学士都察觉到了我的不安于焦虑，在例行了每周一次的检查后，那位老人朝我露出了安抚性的微笑。

“你还年轻，夫人。”他柔声对我说，“好消息总会到来的。”

但愿如此，我在心中默默地想，但愿我和蓝礼的努力最终能够开花结果。

除此之外，蓝礼还做了一件让我感到惊喜而又欣慰的事。某一天早晨，当我和他一同坐在餐桌上享用着美味的早餐的时候，他突然用他那双明亮的蓝眼睛看向了我，询问道：“夫人，我记得你之前向我提及过有关庞洛斯爵士的事，对吗？”

我听后下意识地放下了手中的刀叉，咬着嘴唇思考了片刻后，回答道：“哦，是的，大人。只不过后来您告诉我，我并不用操这份心……您告诉我庞洛斯爵士会为我们尽心尽力的。”

庞洛斯爵士，如今风息堡的代理城主，也同样是年轻的蓝礼的左膀右臂。

实际上，我并非不相信这一位年迈的老人。只不过，我心中知晓在几年后维斯特洛大陆必定将会再一次发生动乱。劳勃·拜拉席恩驾崩，兰尼斯特掌权，其余剩下那些不愿投靠兰尼斯特的贵族们纷纷揭竿而起。我不知道庞洛斯爵士到那时候是否还尚在人世，但至少，我希望蓝礼能够在这一切发生之前将风息堡的实权掌握在他自己的手里。

蓝礼听完我的话，只是悠闲地用餐巾擦了擦嘴，接着淡淡地对我说道：“今天我们就去找庞洛斯爵士谈一谈吧，莱莎。”

我感到有一些讶异，毕竟蓝礼之前一直对我的这个建议秉持着较为消极的态度。是什么让他突然改变了主意？

“我回去之后又好好地思考了一下你的话，我认为你的建议还是有一定道理的。”他伸出手，轻轻地拍打了一下我的手背，戏谑地冲我眨了眨眼睛，“庞洛斯爵士虽然很好，但我才是风息堡真正的主人。你说得对，即便我不能够对城堡内的所有事务面面俱到，但也至少需要了解一下这个城堡里的人每天大致都在做些什么，你说是不是？不然，我这个城主就太不合格了。”

早餐过后，蓝礼携着我一同找到了庞洛斯爵士。

年迈的老人看见蓝礼如此郑重其事地来见他，恐怕也察觉到了什么，立马便毕恭毕敬地将这段时间的开销账目端到了蓝礼的面前。

然而蓝礼接过之后却并没有将它展开来查看一番，而是直接地把它放到了我的手里。

庞洛斯爵士见状不由得一愣。

“庞洛斯爵士，我听莱莎夫人说，她之前曾经向你询问过接手管理风息堡相关事务的事情，是吗？”

“是、是的，大人。”庞洛斯爵士低下头，沉着嗓子说，“但是，我认为夫人或许不太合适……”

“不太合适？”蓝礼好奇地挑了挑眉，反问道，“你为什么会这么认为。”

“国王陛下……”面对着蓝礼直白的质问，庞洛斯爵士面露难色，似乎想要将劳勃国王的指令搬出来当挡箭牌，可说到一半，却又没有将这段话继续说下去，“我只是认为，夫人来到风息堡不过半年，恐怕对于风息堡内的许多事情都不是十分熟悉。更何况，这些年来风息堡一直是由我和朱纳爵士一同协理的，到目前为止也没有出现什么差错。”

“你说的话的确有道理。”蓝礼点了点头，看上去并没有为他的话语而感到恼怒，“不过，莱莎夫人想要为风息堡出一份力的心情我也同样可以理解。这样吧，从今往后，爵士您可以协助着莱莎夫人打理风息堡内大大小小的事务。就像您说的那样，夫人对此还有许多不了解、不熟悉的地方，所以以后才要劳烦爵士您在她的身旁指点一二了。”

庞洛斯爵士像是完全没有料到蓝礼会给出这样的回答，一时之间愣在了原地，竟然忘记了应该叩谢蓝礼的“恩典”。

蓝礼很快也察觉到了庞洛斯爵士的不满，在轻叹了一口气后，伸出手来握住了我的手，并且用他的双眼径直对上了庞洛斯爵士怀疑的目光。

“以后，莱莎夫人的话就相当于我本人说的话，你明白了吗，庞洛斯爵士？”

#

蓝礼的态度变得强硬起来后，带来了好处的同时也一样带来了一些坏处。比方说，现在风息堡内的人已经不会再向从前那样带着几丝戒备与我相处了，和我说话的时候语气也变得尊敬了几分。

而坏处就是……虽然没有直接宣之于口，但我知道他们的心中仍旧对我怀有一些不满。

特别是那一位突然被蓝礼剥夺了管理实权的庞洛斯爵士。

所幸的是，我也不是傻瓜。我既然已经感受到了庞洛斯爵士对我的质疑与不满，自然也就更加会打起十二分精神来对待蓝礼交托给我的这一份工作。事实上，早在我来到风息堡之前，也就是我还仍然作为霍斯特·徒利公爵的女儿待在奔流城的时候，我就已经向我的父亲学习了不少打理城堡事务的本领。

父亲只有艾德慕一个儿子，奈何艾德慕生性躁动不喜安静，每每父亲想要教导艾德慕一些掌事本领的时候，艾德慕都会表现得极其不耐烦。

而每当父亲面临着这有些棘手的状况的时候，他都会把原本想要教导给艾德慕的知识技巧传授给我，然后再语重心长地对我说：“以后你找个合适的机会，再把这些话转告给艾德慕吧，莱莎。”

“父亲为什么要告诉我这些呢？”在那时，我总会这么反问他，“我将来又不会继承奔流城。”

“但你会成为一方领主的夫人，你需要掌握这些，亲爱的。”我记得他听后，知识慈祥地微笑着，轻轻地抚摸了一下我的头顶。

……

我接手风息堡事务后的第一件事就是查看了一遍账目，果不其然的，这些年来风息堡内的开销确实夸张得令我咋舌。

我听蓝礼说，自从他哥哥劳勃国王登基之后，就一改从前那严谨自律的作风，反而变得奢靡放纵起来。

这难道就是传说中的“物极必反”？想到这些，我不由得撇了撇嘴。从前的“疯王”伊里斯虽然有些残暴不仁，可听说人家不管是发疯之前还是之后，都没有像我们这亲爱的劳勃一世这般挥霍呢。

我可不希望蓝礼像他的哥哥这样，染上那浪费无度的恶习。

于是我坚定地对庞洛斯爵士说，我打算削减风息堡接下来一段时间的开销。

而经验丰富的老人立刻就露出了不赞同的神情，他劝说我道：“夫人，这件事不可以操之过急……如果一下子削减了过多的开销，恐怕风息堡内，不论是仆人还是贵族都会有些吃不消啊。”

我听出了他话里有话。城堡内的人感到不习惯是一回事，但更加重要的，是他们极有可能会因此对蓝礼产生怨言。这大概不是我和庞洛斯期望看到的结果。

我思索了一会儿，最后只好选择了妥协：“好吧，不过我们至少要一点一点地开始节省，其中有不少的花销其实都是不必要的。比如……”

就这样，我和庞洛斯爵士之间的合作也变得愈来愈顺畅起来。然而就在我以为我们的合作即将进一步深入的时候，我却忽然迎来了一件让我感到有些猝不及防的事情。

某一天下午，朱纳学士喜出望外地告诉我——我怀孕了。

我承认我的确对此感到惊讶万分。在这段时间里，我也确实感到我的身体有一些疲乏，但对此我并没有多想，我只以为那是我过于操劳日常事务的缘故。

朱纳学士知道了这件事后，立刻就把这个消息告诉了蓝礼。蓝礼表现得比他还要兴高采烈，可不知怎的，我本人的内心却感到异常的平静。

平静得……甚至有一些诡异。

我怀孕之后，蓝礼便命令我放下手中的这些事务，并且全权将它们交给庞洛斯爵士去打理。我原本还想对此争执一番，但是看见蓝礼脸上那坚定的眼神，我又只好把那些还没说出口的反驳话语给硬生生地吞了回去。

蓝礼想要一个儿子，他比我还渴望得到一个继承人，我十分清楚这一点。

所以，他是绝对不会让我的身体在怀孕期间出半分差错的。

在怀孕的时候，我总是有些喜欢胡思乱想。我知道欧洲中世纪的卫生条件可不怎么样，虽然我如今所身处的这个时代并非真正的欧洲中世纪，但他们两者的医疗和卫生技术却是相差无几的。

平心而论，我真的有些担心我会不会难产而死。

然后我又想到了我的母亲，不，准确的来说，是莱莎·徒利的母亲——米妮莎·河安。

她当初也是难产而死的……一尸两命。她本人和新生的男婴都没能保住，我的父亲霍斯特也为此悲痛欲绝了许久。

这些可怖的想法令我坐立难安，以至于我在怀孕的这几个月里，都几乎没能好好地睡上一觉或者安心地吃上一顿饭。

有的时候我还会做梦，做一些稀奇古怪的梦。有一次，我甚至我梦到了米妮莎·河安在对我说话。可奇怪的是，明明在我来到这个世界之后，我压根就没有见过真正的米妮莎·河安。

……

第二年的春天，在风息堡内所有人的期盼下，我为拜拉席恩王室诞下了一名女婴。那是一个特别漂亮的孩子，有着和蓝礼一样的一头乌黑卷发和一双炯炯有神的宝蓝色眼睛。

我最后决定以我的母亲为她命名，她的名字叫作米妮莎·拜拉席恩。


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21

我猜想伊耿历297年对于劳勃·拜拉席恩来说绝对是被诅咒的一年。就在前几日我从蓝礼的口中得知国王之手琼恩·艾林突然病逝的消息的时候，我冒冒失失地打翻了一樽盛满了红酒的酒杯。殷红色的液体瞬间就浸染上了我洁净的裙摆，而我竟然足足坐在座位上发了好几分钟的呆才猛地反应过来。

就仿佛一个被埋藏在心底里的秘密开关被人突然开启，一些来自于上一辈子的零碎记忆如同潮水般向我涌来。我已经来到这个世界整整十多年了，上一世通过书本了解到的一些故事脉络也早已经忘得七七八八了。但唯有好几个重要的情节偏偏像是烙印那般深深地刻在了我的脑海里，即便我想要忘却，但不论怎么尝试都是徒劳无功。

我记得琼恩·艾林的死亡，而它从某种意义上来说也是后来发生的那场战争的致命导.火.索。

“你没事吧，莱莎？”坐在我对面的蓝礼见我脸色突变，不由得关切地问道，“需不需要回房间休息一下？”

“不，我没事，大人。”我摇摇头，低声说道，“您刚才说到哪儿了？”

“琼恩·艾林，我老哥的首相前段时间病死了。”相比起我的惊慌失措，蓝礼倒是表现得十分悠然自得，“我老哥小时候是跟着艾林大人一起长大的，对他的感情也比别人更加深厚些……所以老哥估计要伤心好一阵子了。”

“艾林大人……怎么死得这么突然？”

“突然？”蓝礼听后嗤笑了一声，否认道，“莱莎，你是不是我忘记了，他老人家今年已经一大把年纪了！更何况，像他这样的人能够活到这个岁数，也算是一种福气了。”

我却低着头，表现得心事重重，并没有说话。

“对了，”在这时，蓝礼忽地想起了什么，一双蓝眼睛中闪烁着属于期待的光芒，“如果我没有记错的话，艾林大人的夫人——”

然而还没有等他将那个问题完全问出口，我便已经率先开口打断了他：“是的。他的夫人贝妮·河安从前是我的侍女，也是我的表妹。”蓝礼听后微微颔首，接着继续询问道：“那么她有没有写信告诉你些什么？”

我苦涩地抿了抿嘴角，最终也只能给予他一个否定的答案。

贝妮，我亲爱的贝妮，我们从前是那么的要好。但是从什么时候开始，我们从什么时候开始就渐渐地疏远了彼此呢？是从我的父亲霍斯特决定要将我嫁给蓝礼之后吗？不，我默默地在心中否认道，因为我知道事情的真相并非如此。

琼恩·艾林是鹰巢城的公爵、峡谷以及东境的守护者，也是我们如今的国王劳勃·拜拉席恩的养父，一位名副其实的贵族。然而，就是这么一位德高望重的人，在面对着与继承人相关的难题时却始终未能如愿。据说琼恩·艾林在之前就已经有过两段婚姻，只可惜，这两位尊贵的夫人都为能给他带来一儿半女。

作为鹰巢城的主人，琼恩·艾林必须要为自己挑选出一位合适的继承人。既然他自己没有亲生的孩子，他只能选择艾林家族里的一些旁支所出的孩子作为他的合法继承人。然而，自那之后，这个位置就像是《哈利波特》里黑魔法防御术教授的职位那样被诅咒了一般，一旦和它沾染上了关系的孩子，最后都会由于各种各样的理由离奇地死去。

琼恩·艾林在打算迎娶第三人妻子的时候就已经不年轻了。上了年纪的他为了保证自己在婚后一定能够得到一个孩子，只好向年轻的贵族女孩们抛出了橄榄枝。可是，即便琼恩·艾林是国王之手，是一方领主，愿意嫁给他的年轻女孩却还是寥寥无几。

贝妮当时是这么对我说的：“他太老了。就算能够得到荣华富贵，但那又有什么用呢？我才不要嫁给他。”

我父亲霍斯特在那时的确有把我的表妹贝妮·河安嫁给琼恩·艾林的打算，不过一向心软的他考虑到贝妮和艾林大人的年龄差距，还是没能狠下心来把这个打算告诉贝妮的父母。

而我最终却瞒着父亲和贝妮这么做了。

原因无他。我只是觉得作为奔流城霍斯特公爵的女儿，我有义务为稳固我们家族的统治出一份力。

贝妮知道后气愤极了，我记得她在我的房间里对我大吼大叫，眼泪完全浸湿了她的裙装。她之所以会表现得如此绝望，是因为她知道，如果她的父母知晓了琼恩·艾林的打算，那么他们是一定会将她嫁给他的。贝妮的痛苦与悲哀更加反衬出了我的冷漠与决绝，凯特琳从信件中知道这件事后也为她流下了泪水，甚至就连我的弟弟艾德慕都忍不住指责我，说我这么做实在是有些过于不近人情了。

“或许你只是在发泄而已，莱莎。”他尖锐地指出，“因为你自己没法得到一个美满的婚姻，所以你也见不得别人拥有这一切。”

“我没有……我是在为她考虑。”我违心地说。

艾德慕显然没有被我说服。“你有的时候冷漠得让我害怕，你知道吗，亲爱的姐姐？”他说，“可你从前不是这样的。是从什么时候开始？你从什么时候开始变了？”

这件事最后的结果当然不可能令贝妮如愿，她后来还是成为了琼恩·艾林的夫人，并且在几年后为艾林生下了一个孩子。那个孩子的名字叫作劳勃，是以我们的国王的名字命名的。

不知道是不是由于艾林大人本身较为年迈的缘故，这个被人们称作“罗宾”的男孩从小就体弱多病，听说直到他四五岁了，他都没能完全戒掉母乳。

“我忘记了，你们已经许久没有联系了。”蓝礼的嗓音突然将我拉回了现实，我只好歉疚地冲他微微一笑，随后我们向例行公事那样互相道了晚安，他便回到书房去处理他的那些公务了。

而我则来到了孩子们的卧室里。

我五岁的女儿米妮莎正端着一本厚重的故事书，兴致高昂地为她四岁的弟弟史蒂芬讲述着一个在这个世界里脍炙人口的童话故事。在听见我所发出的开门声后，米妮莎条件反射般地抬起了头，明亮的海蓝色眼睛里闪过了精细的神色。

“妈妈！”她亲昵地凑到我的身边，用手环住了我的脖子，我稍稍弯下了腰，任由她亲吻着我的脸颊。

我较为年幼的儿子史蒂芬也同样抬头看向了我，只不过表现得并没有米妮莎那样热情。

我的两个孩子长得都长得和蓝礼极为相似，有着一头浓密的乌黑卷发和一双湛蓝色的眼睛。看着他们二人稚气却又不失精致的脸庞，我真是不由得感慨拜拉席恩家族基因的强大。

我几乎不能在他们的身上找到属于我自己的影子。

虽然是女孩子，但是米妮莎的性格更为活泼开朗，很多时候甚至还喜欢和她的爸爸还有洛拉斯爵士打打闹闹的。而作为幼子的史蒂芬性情却出奇的安静，一点儿都没有这个年龄的孩子该有的顽皮或者是躁动。

相比起年长的米妮莎，反而是年幼的史蒂芬更加能够令我心安。因为他大多数时候都只会独自一人静静地端着一本厚重的书本仔细阅读着，从来都不会主动地过问他人任何多余的问题。蓝礼总是开玩笑说，他的儿子将来或许会成为一名学士，即便他会不动声色地期望着史蒂芬能够更加英勇一些。

就像他哥哥劳勃那样。

“妈妈，你是来陪我们睡觉的吗？”就在我沉默之际，米妮莎看着我好奇地眨了眨眼睛，“我刚刚在和史蒂芬复述着你前几天告诉过我的那个故事。”

我轻轻地捋了捋她额前的碎发，柔声说道：“说不定史蒂芬好久之前就已经读到过这个故事了。”

“没有。”米妮莎煞有介事地摇头否认道，“他说他没有听说过这个故事，所以我才讲给他听的。”

史蒂芬此时并没有说话，但我知道他一向都是个懂事体贴的孩子，他或许是害怕米妮莎会失望，所以才会小小地撒了一个谎言。

“早点休息吧，米妮莎，史蒂芬。”

等我快速地将米妮莎提到过的那个童话故事转述了一遍后，我便督促着他们二人乖乖地在床面上躺下，随后我为他们捻好了被子，并依次亲吻了一下他们的额头。

“妈妈，”在我临走前，米妮莎忽然问道，“爸爸说他打算去一趟君临，我们也会跟着他去吗？”

我愣了愣。去一趟君临？蓝礼完全没有向我提及此事，不过我知道他为什么会想要这么做。

琼恩·艾林死后，劳勃·拜拉席恩一定会为自己找一位新的国王之手，而这个人职位最有可能被劳勃交付给两个人。一个人是他的弟弟史坦尼斯，另一个人便是他年少时的好友、我的姐夫艾德·史塔克。

而通过久远的记忆，我也记得，最后成为了首相的那个人应该会是奈德。

以表诚意，劳勃很有可能会亲自前往临冬城一趟，我猜想蓝礼八成是想要在他们从临冬城返回君临的途中邀功一番。

面对着米妮莎和史蒂芬满怀期望的眼神，我只是似是而非地回答道：“你们的父亲还没有对我说过这件事，但不管怎么样，他在做出决定之后是一定会毫无保留地告诉你们的，因此不用太着急……今天晚上，你们要做的事情就是好好地睡觉休息，好吗？”

安顿好了米妮莎和史蒂芬，我径直回到了自己的卧室。书桌上的烛台正在昏暗地燃烧着，我一言不发地盯着烛火看了许久，犹豫了好几次，还是有些忐忑不安地坐到了书桌前拿起了羽毛笔。

我应该劝说凯特琳，让她阻止她的丈夫前往君临吗？

可我又应该怎么说呢？难道告诉她，这一趟难下他们一家必定凶多吉少？不，我没有证据，我没有直接的证据足以证明琼恩·艾林死于兰尼斯特之手。更何况，即便如此，以艾德·史塔克本人忠贞仁厚的性格，在得知了真相之后更加不会弃他的好友劳勃·拜拉席恩于不顾了。

一番思来索去之后，我艰难地憋出了一句话：“亲爱的姐姐，蓝礼认为兰尼斯特们并非善类，如果国王请求你的丈夫出任他的首相，我和我的丈夫都建议你们……”


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22

“你的意思是，不希望我跟着劳勃一同前往君临？”蓝礼问出这个问题的时候，我们亲爱的劳勃国王已经行走在他前去临冬城的路上了，看样子艾德·史塔克公爵出任首相一事已成定局。

我微微颔首，正打算柔声劝说蓝礼改变主意时，他却又抢先反问道：“我能问问为什么吗，莱莎？我跟着劳勃前往君临并不会有什么坏处，更何况，今年他们会在君临举办一场比武大会，洛拉斯和我都对此期待已久。”

“之前的首相琼恩·艾林大人蹊跷地死去，我个人怀疑他的死亡并没有那么简单。”我从善如流地说，“更何况，国王领着史塔克大人前往君临出任首相是他们自己的事情，本质上……和我们并没有多大的关系。”

蓝礼听后，忍不住无奈地叹了一口气。“我已经对你说过很多次了，艾林大人是因为年纪大了所以才会病死的，并没有什么人想要谋害他。”他说出这话的时候，如海一般湛蓝的眼睛种没有显露出丝毫的怀疑，“也许洛拉斯说得对，你们女人就是喜欢疑神疑鬼的。”

我不由得用力地咬了咬下唇，一时之间不知道该如何接话。没错，或许从蓝礼的角度看来，我此时此刻的表现的确有些无理取闹，因为他们并不知道劳勃·拜拉席恩的三个孩子并非国王所生，而是瑟曦与詹姆的私生子。

同样的，他们也自然不可能得知，琼恩·艾林大人极有可能是因此才惨遭他人毒手的。

然而，就算此时我知道这件事的真相，我也不可能直白地将我心中的想法如实告知我的丈夫蓝礼，除非我不想要我这条小命了。

我大致回想了一下，在小说中，知道瑟曦王后这个“小秘密”的大多数都死去了。先有首相琼恩·艾林大人，之后又有我的姐夫艾德·史塔克。以瑟曦王后阴狠毒辣的性格，如果知道有人抓住了这个足以让她掉脑袋的把柄，她一定会不惜一切代价将对方铲除的。

也正因为这样，我才绝对不能让其他人察觉到我已经知晓了这个真相。

“米妮莎前几天晚上对我说，如果你跟着国王前去君临，她也想要和你一起去。”事到如今，我也没有了别的办法。艾德·史塔克此行前去君临恐怕凶多吉少，而劳勃国王一死，君临城恐怕瞬间就会掀起腥风血雨。乔佛里作为瑟曦和詹姆的私生子，到那时，最忌惮的人无疑只有两位——劳勃国王的两个亲生弟弟。“米妮莎再这么一闹，史蒂芬一定也不会心甘情愿地和我一起留在风息堡里的。”一番思忖过后，我接着说道。

蓝礼听完我这番话不禁沉思了片刻，“你说的有道理。”他点了点头，表示赞同，“以米妮莎的性格，她确实很有可能会对此表现得大吵大嚷的。”

“米妮莎一直都很向往君临城。”

“那干脆就带她去吧。”蓝礼一拍大腿，朝我绽开了一个笑容，“这不是什么大不了的事，既然她那么想去，那就带她去吧。”

“那么史蒂芬呢？史蒂芬怎么办？”我没有想到蓝礼竟然会答应得这么干脆，内心不由得感到有些慌张，“只要米妮莎去了君临，史蒂芬一定也会冒出这个荒唐的念头的！而且你别忘记了，大人，米妮莎今年还不到六岁，史蒂芬甚至还不到五岁，他们实在是太小了……”

还没等我把话完全说完，蓝礼就伸出手，将他的手掌覆盖在了我的守手背之上，并立刻打断了我的话：“我明白你想说什么，莱莎。”

“什么？”我不解地看着他眨眨眼。

你真的明白我想说什么？恐怕你对我有着不小的误解，我亲爱的丈夫，如果你真的明白我想说什么，就不会为了想要得到劳勃一时的赞赏和贪图暂时的玩乐而不听我的劝告，一意孤行地想要前往君临了。

实话实说，也许是由于知晓了未来所带给我的恐惧，我一直感觉君临城里仿佛有无数只以吃人为乐的残忍猛兽。只要我们一家里有任何人踏进了那个城市，他便绝对不能活着回来见我。我这么想也并不奇怪，我在心里对自己说。君临城里到处都是兰尼斯特家的人，几乎除了劳勃国王自己之外，整个红堡内到处都是效忠于兰尼斯特的人。

一旦劳勃死去，兰尼斯特们的目光就绝对会投射到蓝礼和史坦尼斯的身上。史坦尼斯或许是坚硬的纯铁，他并不害怕和兰尼斯特硬碰硬，可我不是。我只想在这乱世中保住我自己和我两个孩子的小命，我只希望他们和我能够在未来爆发的那场战争中幸存下来。

如果蓝礼带着米妮莎和史蒂芬前往君临，那无疑是羊入虎穴。我绝对不会让蓝礼这么做，我在心底里默默地发誓。绝对。

“如果你想跟我们一起来，”就在这时，蓝礼的嗓音在我的耳边幽幽地响起，语气中似乎带着几丝戏谑的笑意，听上去显然没有把我的忠告和劝阻放在心上，“我们也可以带上你的，莱莎。我知道孩子们离不开你，米妮莎绝对不能忍受离开你超过半天。既然如此，你就和我们一起前去君临吧，我们还有我们的两个孩子。”

“不，我不是这个意思！”我连忙厉声拒绝，“我并不想去君临，大人，我也不希望米妮莎或者史蒂芬前往君临，他们两个都还太小了。”

蓝礼不禁微微眯起了他漂亮的蓝色眼睛，看上去似乎对我感到困惑不解。

“可是我相信，我老哥应该也很想见一见史蒂芬——他的亲侄子。”他说，“哦，当然还有我们可爱的米妮莎。而我，作为他的亲弟弟，自然不可能不在他路过风息堡时前去迎接他。”

“但是，史坦尼斯大人……”

“史坦尼斯？”蓝礼听后几乎是条件反射般地升高了语调，好像我刚才的话让他受到了侮辱，“我怎么能够和史坦尼斯一样？他完全就是一酷爱顽固不化、不懂变通的朽木！不仅是我，甚至就连劳勃也不喜欢他。”

我感到更加为难了，紧咬着唇瓣的牙齿已经快要让它渗出血来。蓝礼刚才说了什么？他讨厌史坦尼斯？不，我想要的之前的那句。他说，他作为劳勃最喜欢的弟弟，当然不可能在他亲爱的哥哥路过他家门口的时候还表现得视而不见。于情于理，不论是作为亲人，还是劳勃的臣子，为表尊重他都应该前去迎接国王。就算我内心再怎么担忧害怕，也不得不认同他的这句话。

但是，这也并不代表我会将我的孩子们送进狮子的口中。

于是我说，语气变得更加坚定起来：“我们当然要去迎接国王，蓝礼，我从来就没有说我们不应该这么做。我只是不希望你带着两个孩子前往君临而已，劳勃想要带去红堡的是国王之手，是史塔克大人，而不是他的弟弟风息堡公爵。”

蓝礼正欲开口反驳我，我却又继续强硬地说道：“劳勃国王当然也可以见一见他的两个侄子，这是他的权利。所以，我们可以带着史蒂芬和米妮莎一同在他们经过风暴地时去迎接他，不过我并不同意你将他们两人带去君临，而君临那个地方，我也同样不会去的。”

至于你自己渴不渴望去君临吃喝玩乐，那便不是我能够控制的事情了，蓝礼。如果你执意如此，我只能和两个孩子一起，祈求你能够自求多福吧。


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23

当我和蓝礼还有孩子们来到国王的营地的时候，士兵们正忙碌着拆除大大小小的营帐，同时把所有的行李物品装上马车。我听见营地周围的所有人都在喋喋不休地吵嚷着，看见每一个人的脸上都带着兴奋和向往的神色。对我而言，相比起我心中的忧虑，他们此刻的欢愉便显得更加讽刺了。

“我们是作为国王的亲信来迎接劳勃和他的王后的。”一路上，蓝礼对我解释道，“但我同时也是御前会议派来的荣誉护卫，我们在接见劳勃之前，必须要先和其他的几位荣誉护卫会面才行。”

我微微颔首，并没有提出异议，只是静静地坐在马车上思考着一些蓝礼永远也猜不透的问题。

“我们可以先把孩子们放到王后的行宫里。”蓝礼接着说，“我不能带着他们两个去见其他的骑士。”

“王后的行宫？”我的脑海中迅速地略过了瑟曦那金发碧眼的模样，“这样真的妥当吗？我的意思是……王后她也有自己的孩子，而米妮莎和史蒂芬在此之前都没有见过王后。”

好吧，这些原因都只不过是表面上的一种虚无说辞而已。归根结底，我还是不信任瑟曦·兰尼斯特，不管她的长相有多么美艳，不管她如今多么风光无限，她在我的心目中都仍旧是一头随时会吃人的母狮子的形象。

我可不想把我的两个孩子放到一头母狮子的跟前。

“那么你的意思是？”

“我听说史塔克家的两个女儿也跟着艾德大人一同前往了君临。”我提议道，“珊莎和艾莉亚是我亲姐姐的孩子，虽然再此之前我也并没有见过她们两个，但我相信……她们会愿意让史蒂芬还有米妮莎在她们的营帐里待上一小会儿的。”

蓝礼听后，沉思了片刻，最终还是轻轻地点了点头。

在这之后，我们很快就在王后的行宫门前遇见了我的其中一位侄女——珊莎·史塔克。

当她出现在我和蓝礼的面前时，她身侧跟着一头灰黑色的冰原狼，站在她周围的人们见了冰原狼都纷纷向后躲避，不过冰原狼的小主人，也就是珊莎，脸上丝毫没有紧张或是恐惧的神情。

我想凯特琳之前的来信中的描述并没有出错，她的大女儿珊莎·史塔克的确长得和她十分相似，甚至比年轻的我还要与她更加相像。只不过，我眼前的这位少女虽然不过仅仅十三岁，但她的身上所散发的那股妩媚与优雅并存的气息已经远远胜过当年的凯特琳了。

她或许会成长为一名比她的母亲还要美丽的贵族夫人，我在心中暗暗地想道。

这时，王后——瑟曦·兰尼斯特从她的行宫中缓缓走了出来，先是礼节性地对我和蓝礼问了好，接着用略显冷淡地语气对我们说道：“//国王外出打猎，等他们回来见到你们，定会大感欣慰的。//”

随后，蓝礼和巴利斯坦爵士又微笑着寒暄了几句，而珊莎好奇的目光始终落在我们的身上，我见状，连忙走上前去牵住了她的手臂，热切地对她说道：“可爱的珊莎，你还记得我吗？”

美丽的红发少女先是茫然地看着我眨了眨眼，接着又将目光抛向了站在我身后的蓝礼帽，一瞬间，湛蓝色的眼睛中便露出了豁然开朗的光芒。

“莱莎姨妈，”她从容不迫地笑着，柔声说道，“能够见到你，我真的很高兴。”

在获得了珊莎的“许可”后，我便领着米妮莎和史蒂芬来到了属于她和艾莉亚的营帐内。一走进营帐，米妮莎便好奇地打量着四周，恨不得立刻将营帐内的所有东西都一探究竟。

“米妮莎，”我小心地提醒她，“我们现在不是在家里，所以要注意一下规矩。”

“好的，母亲。”她听后，只好乖乖地应道。

“你们要记住，米妮莎，史蒂芬，虽然劳勃是你们的叔叔，但同样也是七大国的国王。所以在国王和王后的面前，你们也必须要表现出公爵之子该有的样子，不要给你们的父亲添麻烦，好吗？”我接着说道，“特别是你，米妮莎，在这里就不要再像从前那样淘气了……”

我还没来得及对我的两个孩子仔细地解释这次“旅行”的真正目的是什么，蓝礼就已经出现在了营帐外，朝我招了招手，似乎在示意我去到他的身边。我回过头去，用眼神示意了一下两个孩子，希望乖乖地待在营帐内不要到处走动，然后才来到了营帐外，看向了我的丈夫，问道：“什么事？”

“劳勃已经为我们准备好了行宫，王后原本是打算让我和巴利斯坦挤在一个营帐内，让你和她们的修女呆在一起的。”蓝礼轻哼了一声，语气听起来有些不满，“好在劳勃并没有同意。他告诉王后，我们是夫妻，让我们两个分开睡在两个营帐内根本就不成体统。”

反正你也不需要我和你睡在一起，我在心里暗自腹诽，不过并没有将这些想法表露出来。

“其实和修女们睡在一起也没那么糟糕。”我耸了耸肩说，“孩子们呢？你也打算把他们一起带回我们的行宫里吗？”

“这个可以由你决定，不过我需要事先告诉你，我们的行宫可不如王后的宽敞。”蓝礼有些没心没肺地笑道，“如果他们两个坚持和史塔克家的女孩们呆在一起，我也没有什么意见。更何况，小孩子本就应该多和小孩子们待在一块儿。”

我轻叹了一口气，虽然我的更希望时时刻刻将两个孩子挂在我的身上，但这并不现实。而蓝礼也一定不会希望我这么做。于是我只能暂时妥协，先和蓝礼一同来到我们的营帐内安放行李。

就在我和侍女妮娜一同整理着床铺的时候，蓝礼突然对妮娜做了一个手势，示意她离开。妮娜愣了愣，有些不解地看了看我的眼睛，我思忖了片刻，最后还是向她点了点头。

妮娜只好垂着脑袋，离开了营帐。

“你想要对我说些什么？”我问蓝礼，“我只希望你不是要告诉我，你打算做一些引火上身的蠢事。”

“蠢事？”他耸了耸肩，“那么你认为什么样的事才是蠢事？”

我没有回答，而蓝礼却忽然端着一副画像来到了我的面前。

“这是什么？”我问。

“你展开就知道了。”他说。

我依言照做，只见一位美丽少女的肖像画跃然纸上，那位少女有着一头柔软的长卷发，披散在她纤细的肩头，一双如同小鹿般机灵的眼睛着实惹人怜爱。我认得她，在对着画像观察了好一会儿后，我得出了这个结论。

我确实见过这位少女，因为她看上去十分眼熟。是在什么地方呢？是在风息堡的日常聚会种，还是在我和蓝礼的婚宴上？

不过，还没等我开口询问，蓝礼就已经率先告诉了我答案。

“这是洛拉斯的妹妹玛格丽，今年不过十五岁，长相很是美丽。”他说，“而我计划把她献给劳勃。”

“什么？”我立刻不解地反问，“你——你打算把洛拉斯爵士的妹妹，也就是梅斯·提利尔公爵的女儿，玛格丽小姐送给国王当——”

当情妇？噢，拜托，我亲爱的丈夫，你怎么会这么天真？她玛格丽·提利尔要家世有家世，要样貌有样貌，放眼七大国，什么样的男人她得不到呢？这样一位出身高贵的贵族少女，她又怎么可能心甘情愿地去当那个荒.淫无度的国王的情妇呢？

“我已经派人将这幅画像做成了挂坠，并且打算将它献给劳勃。”蓝礼接着说道，“我计划……”我注意到，他说出这句话的时候，刻意压低了声音，“我计划让她成为劳勃的新的王后。”

“你在说些什么，蓝礼？”我茫然地盯着他的蓝眼睛，反问道，“瑟曦王后现在就住在我们的不远处呢。”

“哈，我当然知道。”他冷哼了一声，语气中有难以掩盖的不满与轻蔑，“现在的红堡简直都快要给金发的兰尼斯特们给占领了，但事实上，作为劳勃的亲信，我知道还有许多的贵族都和我一样对兰尼斯特家族心怀不满。”

“可瑟曦已经是你哥哥的王后，”我打断道，“她生了三个孩子。”

虽然他们都不是你哥哥的种，多么可惜。

“我哥哥当初是为了国家才迎娶了泰温的女儿，可他并不爱瑟曦。”蓝礼说，“虽然那个时候我还十分年幼，但我知道，我哥哥这一生只真正爱过一个女儿，那就是艾德·史塔克的妹妹——莱安娜。”

他说完，又回过头去看了一眼画像，意味深长地叹道：“我听人说，玛格丽和曾经的莱安娜有几分相似。”

“是吗？”我看着玛格丽娇俏的脸庞，心中不由得对这种说法表示怀疑，“我没有亲眼见过莱安娜小姐，但我见过她的两位哥哥。”我说，“而平心而论，他们两人中的长相没有一人是与玛格丽小姐相似的。”

更何况，我认为即便玛格丽·提利尔与莱安娜·史塔克能够有八分相似，劳勃国王也依然不会为了她废除他和瑟曦·兰尼斯特的婚姻的。

我们亲爱的国王，他只是由于多年堕落的生活而变得有些迟钝而已，可他又不是真正的傻子。我默默地暗讽道，如果劳勃真的要和瑟曦·兰尼斯特离婚，那么“老狮子”泰温公爵肯定第一个跳出来和劳勃拼命了。

所以他不会这么做的，至少不会为了一个女人这么做的，我想。唯一有可能驱使劳勃和瑟曦离婚的原因，就只有他知晓了那三个孩子的真实身世这件事了。然而，此时此刻，琼恩·艾林已死，艾德·史塔克过于心慈手软，因此已经没有人能够具备足够的勇气和威望去让劳勃知会并且相信这一切了。


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24

当天晚上我做了一个梦，一个古怪至极的噩梦。我梦见我独自一人站在一片灰暗的迷雾之中，我的四周空无一物，而我的身上只穿了一条破旧的白色棉布裙。我赤.裸着双脚，惊恐而又漫无目的地朝着前方奔跑着，一面飞奔，还一面在嘴里喃咛着些什么。

最终，我在一个高大修长的人影面前停驻了下来。我看见那个人身穿一袭象牙白的长袍，身后披着一条和长袍有着相似颜色的巨大披风，腰间陪着一把金光闪闪的宝剑。我下意识地走向他，想要开口询问他许多问题。可是当我真的走近他时，我才发现他的脸庞就如同被一团水泥覆盖住了那样，让我无法看见他真实的样子。

我感到害怕极了，站在原地不知所措。

“你是谁？”最终，我还是鼓起勇气朝着那个男人开口了，“这里是什么地方？你到底是什么人？”

他没有说话，只是微微地抬起了头，用他的那双闪烁着亮光的眼睛看向了我。我能够察觉得到他正在观察我，正在审视我，就如同他观察一头即将要被他捕杀的猎物那样。

最后，我听见他颤抖着他的嗓音，只告诉了我一个字。

他说：“不。”

我茫然地眨眨眼。不？这个该死的“不”是什么意思？要知道，我问你的可不是一个一般疑问句而是特殊疑问句。

听完了他的回答，在梦境中的自己就像被什么激怒了那样，突然一步上前狠狠地揪住了他的衣领，凑到他的跟前对着他疯狂地抱怨与辱骂起来。而下一秒，男人的面容骤然间发生了剧变，他脸上那些灰黑色的泥土慢慢地随着时间的流逝开始脱落，逐渐露出了隐藏在污秽之下的洁白肌肤。他的一头浅色的齐肩直发也开始变得卷曲起来，颜色渐渐加深，最终转化为了和黑炭一般的乌黑。

我愣住了，因为我认识眼前的这个人。

他就是我的丈夫。

“蓝礼？”我伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，语气也轻柔了许多，“发生什么事了？”

蓝礼依旧没有回答我的问题。只见他那双湛蓝色的漂亮眼睛猛然间瞪向了我，眼白随之微微隆起，模样堪称骇人。我意识到了什么，连忙松开了他，而他的身体也因此像断线的木偶那般坠落在了地面上。

紧接着，他仰起了脑袋，目光依然落在我的脸上，只不过眼中的神情从恐惧开始转变为了愤恨。

“为什么……”我听见他说，“莱莎，你为什么不……”

然而他的话还没有完全说完，他的喉咙就忽然被一把无形的利刃给无情地割裂开了，暗红色的血液瞬间溅到了我白色的衣裙和我的身体上。

我于是厉声尖叫起来。

随后，我猛地睁开了我的双眼。

第一时间映入眼帘的是劳勃国王为我们准备的暗金色帷帐，上面绣满了象征着拜拉席恩家族的花纹与纹章。我平躺在床面上，吃力地大口大口喘着气，伸出右手摸了摸自己的后背，而我穿在身上的丝绸睡袍显然已经被汗水浸湿了。

等心情稍微平复下来后，我才转过头去，看向了睡在我身旁的蓝礼。蓝礼睡得很沉，即便我刚才从噩梦中惊醒时发出了不小的动静，他似乎也仍旧沉浸在只属于他自己一人的甜美梦境之中。

那是一场我永远无法踏入的美梦。

明白自己下半夜已经无法再次入睡之后，我决心静悄悄地从床上爬起来，来到了书桌旁，点燃了一盏小小油灯，端坐着开始用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上书写起来。

上辈子的记忆对于我而言早已变得模糊不堪了，不论我怎么努力地去尝试回忆它们，我也无法将最重要的那部分记忆重新从脑海深处捡起来。我为数不多可以确信的是，在劳勃国王死后，他的两个弟弟似乎都发起了造反，但他们显然没有立刻成功，因为我记得，瑟曦·兰尼斯特的儿子们在劳勃死后依然还安安稳稳地坐在铁王座之上。

今天白天的时候蓝礼向我提及了有关玛格丽·提利尔的事情，在那时我就已经意识到，蓝礼从来就不甘愿仅仅只做一个与陪衬无异的风息堡公爵。可是平心而论，在我看来他那种想要僭越的想法实在是太过愚蠢。这个世界很重视嫡庶尊卑的差别，即便劳勃死后瑟曦的私生子的秘密能够被知情人公之于众，他的哥哥史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩的继承顺位也始终排在他的前面。

如果史坦尼斯知道了私生子们的秘密，那么他便有了名正言顺地“造反”的理由。而蓝礼呢？他造反又是为了什么？

恐怕仅仅是为了他自己那不切实际的野心而已。

第二天清晨，第一缕阳光划破了整个幽暗的天空，驻扎在河流周围的人们也纷纷从睡梦中苏醒过来。蓝礼醒来后看见我并没有躺在床上，好似显得很是惊讶。

“你昨晚没有睡好吗？”早餐时，他问我，“发生什么事了？”

我没有说话，我总不能告诉他，我梦见你被什么东西割破了喉咙吧？

“今天上午，我会和劳勃还有史塔克公爵一同去打猎。”他接着说，“劳勃身边的那几个御林铁卫估计也会陪着我们一同前去。”

我停下了手中摆弄刀叉的动作。“打猎？”我止不住反问，“御林铁卫全都会过去吗？”

“不，当然不。”蓝礼摇摇头，“王后坚持，她弟弟詹姆爵士必须留下来保护孩子们和女眷，其他的士兵们也会留在这里。”

我淡淡地“哦”了一声，之后便像往常那样祝愿他今天能够收获颇丰。

蓝礼离开营帐的时候，我望着他身穿翠绿华服的背影，忍不住在心中咕哝道：他不穿白袍，他也不需要披上白袍，白袍是终身不娶妻、不生子的御林铁卫们的象征。而身为风息堡公爵的蓝礼肯定和白袍没有半分钱的关系。

既然如此，为什么我梦境中的那个男人却又身披白袍呢？这个问题我思索了许久，也没有想明白。

早晨梳妆的时候，我看着镜子中那略显憔悴的脸庞，吩咐妮娜为我多添上一些细粉。妮娜为我盘好了复杂的发髻，一头枣红色的长发像高塔那般耸立在我的头顶之上，而在那上面还点缀着几颗价值连城的红宝石。

在挑选礼裙的时候，我原本想选一条红蓝相间的长裙，但一想到这条裙子实在是太有徒利家族的特色，又只好作罢。最后，我选择了一条红棕色的长裙，长裙的边角滚有红铜色的丝线。

蓝礼在出发前瞧见了我，不知道究竟是有心还是无意，他微笑着感慨道：“你现在这样看上去像极了一个兰尼斯特。”

我瞪了他一眼，随后警惕地环顾了一下周围，在确定没有人能够听得见我们的谈话后，我才说道：“你疯了？王后他们就在我们的不远处，这里到处都是兰尼斯特的人。”

“别紧张，莱莎。”他笑了，“我只是很惊讶你怎么会穿了一条这种颜色的裙子而已。”

“我原以为它会很适合我的头发。”

“确实。”他微微颔首，“你这样很美，我刚才的话也没有别的意思。不过说起来，为什么每当我提到‘兰尼斯特’家族的时候，你总是会表现得……过分紧张？”

伟大的七神啊，其原谅我无法就这个问题告诉他实话。

“在我十六岁的时候，我曾经被詹姆·兰尼斯特拒过婚。”面对着蓝礼困惑的目光，我从善如流地回答道，“原本在那时，我们的父亲都已经谈到了我的嫁妆，然而詹姆爵士却偏偏选在那个时间点上加入了伊里斯的御林铁卫。这个时间点实在是太过微妙，以至于七大国上下的所有人都能够看得出来——他这么做只是为了逃避他和我之间的婚约。”

蓝礼听后愣了愣，反应过来后才压低了声音道：“抱歉……我不知道这件事。”

我耸耸肩。“无所谓了。”我说，“现在事情都已经过去了十几年，而我也已经嫁给了如今的风息堡公爵。”说到这，我顿了顿，朝他露出了一个甜蜜的笑容，“我觉得我现在过的很幸福。”

这句话虽然有讨好蓝礼的成分在里面，不过也不全是假话。相比起这七大国里的许多贵族男人，蓝礼·拜拉席恩或许显得有些幼稚肤浅，但一直以来，他对我也的确很好。

对于一个没有爱情，只有责任的女人，我想他大概也做到了仁至义尽的地步。

送走蓝礼和国王后，我来到了孩子们的营帐内，甜美的珊莎正在和史蒂芬讲故事，王后的弥赛菈公主和托曼王子也待在这里，但是我并没有见到凯特琳的小女儿艾莉亚和乔佛里王子。

“艾莉亚出去了。”珊莎告诉我，“她或许等等就会回来，而乔佛里王子……哦，英勇的乔佛里王子此刻一定在练习剑术。”

乔佛里不在这里，知晓了这件事后我默默地在心里松了一口气。我原想将米妮莎和史蒂芬带回我和蓝礼的营帐内，但是米妮莎却坚决地拒绝了我。她想和同龄人待在一块儿，她说，她认为珊莎比我要有意思的多。我听后，只好无奈地嘱咐珊莎，希望她在今天能够好好地将米妮莎和史蒂芬带在她的身边，不要让他们离开她超过百米的距离。

自从我们来到劳勃国王的营帐后，蓝礼总是觉得我有些神经过敏，他实在不能理解这附近究竟有什么让我感到如此的惶恐害怕，而我实际上也无法说出这个问题的确切答案。

我只是……莫名地感到不安。

就像我昨晚做的那个噩梦那样，那是一种没有缘由，无法用常理来解释的不安与恐惧。我也由衷地希望梦境里看到的那一切永远都不会发生。

嘱咐完珊莎，我便回到了我和蓝礼的营帐内，打算小憩片刻。严重缺乏睡眠的后果便是整个人的状态都有些浑浑噩噩的，而我今晚绝对不能以这种状态去参加国王和恶王后举行的晚宴。

可没想到的是，我还没有完全沉入梦乡，我的梦境就被突然冲进营帐内的妮娜所打断。那个女孩冲进来的时候显得慌慌张张的，全身都在止不住地颤栗着，原本红润的脸庞如今看上去就跟城堡内的粉墙一样苍白。

还没等我开口询问她，她就抢先“噗通”一声跪在我的跟前，近乎绝望地望着我说道：“夫人……夫人，米妮莎小姐出事了！”


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25

劳勃国王神色凝重，双手扶着城堡大堂内高位的扶手，整个人横跨在座椅上。而王后瑟曦·兰尼斯特和她的长子乔佛里·拜拉席恩则站在国王的身侧，年轻的男孩手上缠满了金黄色的丝带，俊俏的脸庞上丝毫没有畏惧的神情。

我和蓝礼一同坐在大堂左侧的座椅上，双眼平视着站在礼堂中央的米妮莎和艾莉亚。王后的弟弟詹姆爵士也站在他们的身边，他身披一件象牙白的长袍，腰间配了一把金黄色的宝剑，金色的长发垂落到肩头，脸蛋几乎是英俊得令人感到不可思议。

几年过后，詹姆·兰尼斯特虽然已经成为了终身不娶的御林铁卫，但恐怕他也依旧是七大国上上下下许多少女们的梦中情人。

我努力压制住我的心中的怒火，右手紧紧地攥着座椅的扶手，蓝礼见状，转过头来看了我一眼，似乎是在示意我绝对不要在国王面前失仪。

只见米妮莎的一头乌黑长卷发如今已像被打霜了茄子那般黏在了她瘦小的身躯之上，她的全身上下没有哪一出不是湿漉漉的。“米妮莎。”蓝礼最先叫出了他长女的名字，“向国王陛下解释一下吧，这件事情的来龙去脉。”

可是米妮莎听完了蓝礼的话后，却偏偏只是低垂着脑袋，双肩止不住地颤抖着，同时用她稚嫩的手掌捂住了脸颊，嘴里不停地在小声地啜泣着。

“对不起……对不起，这都是我的错。”我看见她湛蓝色的眼睛中流出了恐惧的泪水，“我以后再也不敢了。”

此时此刻，我只想立刻冲上前去抱住她，告诉她这一切并不是她的错，告诉她无论发生了什么，我都会永远站在她的身边。然而，早在我冲动地做出不妥的举动之前，蓝礼就已经将他的手掌按在了我的手背之上，以防万一。

这时，新晋的“国王之手”艾德·史塔克大人尝试着解围道：“我们可以问一问其他几个孩子，这究竟是怎么一回事。”说完，他看向了站在米妮莎身旁的艾莉亚，柔声问道：“艾莉亚，你说吧。”

名叫艾莉亚的瘦小女孩看上去顶多不过十岁，有着一头和史塔克大人相似的深色长发，那双褐色的眼睛里俨然透露着一股倔强不服输的气质。她抬起头来看了史塔克大人和我们一眼，接着朗声说道：“是乔佛里王子，是乔佛里王子把米妮莎推进河里去的。”

“胡说！”艾莉亚话音才刚刚落下，金发少年就急忙愤怒地反驳道，“明明是她自己要跳进去的，我可没有碰过她一根头发！”

“不，就是你让她掉进河里的。”面对着乔佛里的怒吼，艾莉亚丝毫没有打算畏惧的样子，而是用更加斩钉截铁的语气说道，“你一开始取笑她是鱼人的女儿，还说什么她压根不可能会游泳，米妮莎反驳了你，然后你就命令她跳进河里去。当米妮莎犹豫的时候，是你把她推到河里……”

艾莉亚话还没有完全说完，王后就率先厉声打断道：“别胡说八道了，乔佛里已经把事情的来龙去脉都和我说了。是你们两个一直不停地在纠缠他，最终也是米妮莎小姐自己选择跳进那条河里的。再说了，如果不是我弟弟及时把她捞上来，恐怕米妮莎小姐自己早就已经没命了！”

“我没有撒谎！”艾莉亚也无所畏惧地回话道，“总之我问心无愧。”

“够了！”劳勃国王在这时大吼着从座椅上站了起来，随后转向了他的王后，“臭女人，你也给我闭嘴。”

瑟曦·兰尼斯特听到这话时的脸色就好像她当场给劳勃打了一拳。

在这之后，史塔克大人又询问了一遍珊莎，他的大女儿，也是当时在场的见证人之一。这个漂亮的红发小姑娘在我们问话的时候看起来战战兢兢的，脸色看上去十分为难。当劳勃国王问她，米妮莎是不是自己主动跳进湍急的河流里的时候，她犹豫了许久，最终还是回答说不知道。

艾莉亚似乎对自己姐姐的表现感到异常失望，差点就要和她当着国王和王后的面大吵起来。艾莉亚的谴责同样也让珊莎倍感委屈，她眨了眨自己泛红的眼眶，颤颤巍巍地抱怨道：“如果不是你坚持要领着米妮莎小姐去河边，今天这件事也就不会发生了。”

场面就这样一直僵持不下，直到最后是蓝礼·拜拉席恩自己站了出来，微笑着建议他的哥哥对此息事宁人。

“米妮莎没事就好了。”我的丈夫居然有些没心没肺地说道，“小孩子打闹而已，没必要过分计较。除此之外，我也要好好地感谢一下詹姆爵士才行，如果没有他及时跳进河里把我的女儿救上来，我们现在恐怕也没有那个兴致在这里讨论谁应该为今天的这场闹剧负责了，是不是？”

“算了？”瑟曦·兰尼斯特听后，夸张地扬起了眉毛，原本美艳的脸蛋变得有些扭曲，“你的意思是说，你女儿和史塔克家的那个小姑娘污蔑我儿子的事情，就这么算了？”

蓝礼笑嘻嘻地回答道：“乔佛里殿下不是没有受伤吗？只要殿下没有受伤就好。”

蓝礼当时的那种吊儿郎当的态度令我感到愤怒，就好似他对米妮莎的性命一点儿也不在乎，他只在乎自己在劳勃国王心目中的形象。在那一瞬间，我几乎就要立刻从座椅上跳起来，冲着我那窝囊而又虚伪的丈夫尖声咒骂，然而，坐在我身旁的史蒂芬偏偏在那千钧一发的时刻拽住了我的衣袖，用他充满忧郁情绪的蓝眼睛担忧地望着我。

我最终还是忍住了。

为了不让自己的发出愤怒的声响，我只能死死地咬着下唇，一直到我的整个口腔都蔓延着一股浓重的铁锈气息。

#

“闹剧”结束之后，蓝礼直接把史蒂芬和全身湿透的米妮莎都带回了我们的营帐，吩咐妮娜好好地用热水为米妮莎清洗一番后，他才卸下了他脸上的那层令人嫌恶的伪装，态度逐渐变得冰冷起来。

我坐在他的面前，用质问的语气说道：“你为什么要放过那个男孩？”

“放过？”他忍不住冷笑，“他是劳勃的儿子，是这个王国的王子，不仅如此，他的母亲——那头母狮子还一直虎视眈眈地站在劳勃的身侧。你还能指望我怎么做，莱莎？难道挡着我老哥的面和他的儿子王后撕破脸皮吗？”

“那米妮莎呢？”我的声音已经由于极致的愤怒开始变得哽咽，“你难道一点也不在乎她的性命吗？如果今天，她就死在那条河里了呢？你难道也要用刚才的那种阿谀奉承的态度，对乔佛里还有王后说话吗？”

“所以我们真应该庆幸，”他冷冷地说道，“王后弟弟至少还履行了他作为御林铁卫的职责。”

听完了他的话，在那一刹那，我真想用我的双手掐死他。

蓝礼接着还说，如果我不是把两个孩子留在珊莎的营帐内，而是时时刻刻将他们带在身边的话，这件事也就不会发生了。我于是近乎癫狂地斥责道，如果不是他坚持要和劳勃一同去打猎，而是一直待在我和孩子们的身旁的话，这件事也同样不会发生。

我和蓝礼很少产生过争吵，像今晚这样激烈的争吵更是头一回。

到最后，蓝礼似乎已经对我感到心灰意冷。他随后干脆直截了当地终止了追究责任的话题，用命令的语气对我说：“这些话你可以对我说，但你永远不要让他们传到劳勃和王后的耳朵里。不管今天让米妮莎掉进河里的人是不是乔佛里，都已经无所谓了，我已经决定不再追究，你也不要再因此惹是生非。”

说完，他有些不安地瞥了我一眼，大概是在恐惧着，害怕我随时会因为他的话语而爆发。

“还有，”他接着道，“劳勃今晚原本打算举行一个晚宴，因为他今天白天收获颇丰。”

“谁在乎那个该死的晚宴？”我瞪了他一眼，“我女儿今天白天差点淹死在了河里！”

“好，”他看着我，点点头说，“既然你没有心情，我也可以告诉劳勃，今晚你身体不适，所以是不会出席那个晚宴了。但明天过后，你和我必须一起向王后的弟弟詹姆·兰尼斯特表示我们的感激。”

“我才不会向一个兰尼斯特表示感激。”

那个差点害死米妮莎的人，实际上就是詹姆·兰尼斯特的儿子。

所以，我是永远、永远都不会向那个人表达感激的。

蓝礼见状，不由得无奈地长叹了一口气，幽幽地说道：“你现在还在气头上，莱莎。等明天一早，你会想明白的。你可以不待见詹姆·兰尼斯特，你也有充分的理由这么做，可今天这件事，他的确对米妮莎有恩——有不少御林铁卫的骑士在今天都亲眼看着他把湿漉漉的米妮莎从激流里背出来，再把她送到了岸上。”

“如果乔佛里没有惹事，他也压根没必要这么做。”

“乔佛里做错的事情，和詹姆爵士本人无关。”蓝礼说，“你不能因为他是乔佛里的舅舅救迁怒于他，劳勃也不会喜欢我们这么做的。”

舅舅？我不禁冷哼一声。亲爱的蓝礼，他们二人的真正关系恐怕远比你想象的要亲密得多。

“更何况……我虽然不喜欢王后，但却并不讨厌詹姆。”还没等我开口，蓝礼就继续说道，“虽然我知道我说出的这话，你大概并不会喜欢。平心而论，詹姆·兰尼斯特给我的感觉，和另一位我们都共同认识的人十分的相似。”

“是谁？”我下意识地问。

“洛拉斯·提利尔。”他说。


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26

送走了去参加晚宴的蓝礼，哄好了白天受惊了的米妮莎和史蒂芬，我终于可以稍微卸下身上那些厚重的服饰，开始木讷地坐在营帐的窗口旁发呆。

在临入睡前，米妮莎态度诚恳地向我道了歉，并且保证她以后绝对不会再做出这样鲁莽的举动了。躺在她身边的史蒂芬见状，也像是被她感染了一般开始不停地道歉。我不由得无奈地看着他们苦笑，反问道：“史蒂芬，那你倒是说说看，你到底做错了些什么？”

史蒂芬听后一愣，随后咬着下唇思忖了片刻，神情看起来尤为认真。良久，他才抬起了头，用他那双与蓝礼极为肖似的湛蓝色眼睛看着我，回答道：“我不应该放任米妮莎胡闹的。”

“是吗？那你应该怎么做？”

“应该直白地告诉她，她这么做虽然可以获得片刻的欢愉，却极有可能带来更加严重的后果——比如在今天白天所发生的一切。”

“可是，”我听完了他的回答，尖锐地指出道，“如果米妮莎没有去到河边，那么她就不会溺水。如果她不溺水，她也无法得知你的劝诫是为了她好，不是吗？”

我的这个问题在一开始好像问倒了史蒂芬，只不过所幸的是，我的小儿子在这方面从来都不会令我感到失望。

他转了转眼珠子，接着回答我：“没错，如果米妮莎不溺水，并且因为我的劝阻没有去到河边……她很有可能会因为这一件小事而和我心生间隙。可就算是这样，这些也顶多是米妮莎一人的想法，对于我而言，我始终都知道自己做了一件正确的事，那么我就问心无愧。”

我一时无言。虽然我这么多年以来都清楚明白——史蒂芬更加年幼，但相比起米妮莎，他实际上一直都是更加早慧的那一个，而这估计也是为什么蓝礼会自愿在他身上投入大量心血的原因。或许在蓝礼的眼中，他在年幼的史蒂芬身上看到了希望。

是他在登基之后的劳勃身上看不到的希望。

营帐内的烛火摇曳着，光影落在地板上洒下了一大片斑驳。等米妮莎和史蒂芬都彻底熟睡之后，我用剪刀剪掉了其中两盏蜡烛的烛芯，只留下了一盏留在了营帐正前方的窗户边。

就在我坐在原处开始渐渐地产生了困意的时候，一个黑影倏地在我的眼前略过，一时之间，这抹黑影迅速地在我的心中埋下了恐惧的种子。我深吸一口气，蹑手蹑脚地来到蓝礼的床边，找到他白天打猎时所用到的军刀，将它牢牢地握在了手心里，接着以最快的速度再次回到了窗边，警惕地靠着帷幔悄悄向外观察着。正当我准备举起军刀时，在几分钟前站在我营帐门口的那个男人突然主动地发出了声响。我猛地一怔，因为这声音对我而言虽然算不上熟悉，但我大概一辈子都没法忘记他的嗓音。

“你在做些什么，莱莎夫人？”透过营帐帷幔的缝隙，詹姆·兰尼斯特很快也发现了我神情的一样，他碧绿色的眼眸中似乎闪烁着火焰，目光炯炯地盯着我右手中的军刀，“说实话，这可是我见过的最为‘贵重’的一个见面礼。”

我这才暗自松了一口气，默默地垂下了手中的军刀。“这应该是我问你的问题，詹姆爵士。”我尝试着正色道，“现在大多数国王的亲眷都跑过去参加国王的宴会了，作为王后的弟弟，你现在跑到这里来做什么？”

我听见他淡淡地“啧”了一声，只不过脸上的表情倒还算不上厌烦。

“我是御林铁卫的一员。”

“我听说也有不少御林铁卫去享用美酒了。”

“那么您呢，夫人？既然如此，您为什么还留在这里？”

我并不打算和他继续打哑谜。在他好奇而又戏谑的注视下，我调整了一下呼吸，回答道：“经历了白天所发生的一切，我已经感到十分疲倦了。并且我也已经让蓝礼大人转达了我的歉意，相信国王和王后陛下是应该能够理解的。”

他们当然能够理解。不，准确地来说，他们不仅仅是能够理解，他们或许压根就不在乎我会不会出席晚宴。相信对于劳勃和瑟曦而言，我不过是一个可有可无的附属品，不论我如今是否陪在蓝礼的身侧，对于他们二人都不会有太大的差别。

詹姆这才淡淡地“哦”了一声，看样子是不打算继续追问我这个问题了。我再一次直起了身子，将手中的军刀放到身后，并伸出手拉开了营帐的帷幕，看着他，轻声问道：“爵士需要进来喝杯热茶吗？”

詹姆见状愣了愣，下一秒，我看见他眯起了他的那双碧绿色的眼睛。“还真是令人感到受宠若惊。”他说，“不过我想，夫人，蓝礼大人恐怕不会乐意吧？”

我耸了耸肩。“他不会知道的，”我回答，“只要你能够在他回来之前离开的话。”

我想只要是稍微有点人生阅历的人都能够听出我这番话字里行间的暧昧情愫，而詹姆·兰尼斯特也不是傻瓜。只不过并不凑巧，我之所以能够如此直白地对他发出邀请，是因为我的确百分之百地确信他对我并无非分之想。即便撇开他和他姐姐之间的不伦关系，他对我也亦是如此。十多年前的那场失败的婚约也已经很好地证明了这一点。

我之所以这么做，仅仅是不想看见他独自一人站在营帐门口吹冷风而已。

我承认我的确不喜欢兰尼斯特，不论是王后瑟曦，还是曾经拒绝过我的詹姆，亦或者是他们二人的侏儒弟弟提利昂——我对他们三人都没有过多的好感。特别是在经历了白天所发生的事情之后，我对兰尼斯特们的厌恶更是达到了顶峰。

但等我稍稍冷静下来之后，我却又不得不承认，蓝礼的观点也的确有一些道理。

至少，对于如今的我而言，仍然存有道理。

詹姆走入营帐后便十分知趣地降低了说话的音量。我故作感激地冲他微微一笑，为我们煮好了两壶热茶，并把其中的一杯放到了他的面前。接着我端起茶杯，看着他，嘴里幽幽地问道：“说吧，你到底想要对我说些什么，詹姆爵士？”

他听后，转了转眼珠子，思忖了片刻，一向不喜正经的他忽然间变得极为严肃认真起来。他道：“作为御林铁卫，我想我应该替乔佛里殿下对您道歉，莱莎夫人。”

我倏地一顿，手中的那杯热茶险些摔落到地面上。对了，我忽的想到，詹姆·兰尼斯特并不清楚我已经知晓乔佛里真实身份这件事，既然如此，他也完全没有理由也没有资格去替劳勃国王的长子来向我道歉。

可我想，自知作为乔佛里亲生父亲的他八成却又无法忍受来自于自我良心的谴责。

我轻叹了一口气，放下了手中的茶杯。我想我不会接受来自于他的道歉，也不能接受他的道歉。他的道歉并不能减缓乔佛里带给米妮莎和艾莉亚的伤害，而作为蓝礼的妻子，他估计也不会喜欢我就这么欠下了詹姆·兰尼斯特一个人情。

我于是说：“你不必向我道歉，爵士。”

我之后还说了一些就连我自己都会觉得虚伪反感的话。我遵照着蓝礼的嘱咐，十分机械地对他表示了感谢——感谢他及时地营救了我落水的女儿，即便导致这一切的罪魁祸首就是他的儿子。我盯着詹姆·兰尼斯特的脸庞，突然产生了一种想法，我猜想他或许也没有相信我所说的那些客套话，就像我也没有听进他方才对我说的那些客套话那样。

我逐渐地开始怀疑起了这场会面的存在意义。


End file.
